Uchiha no Monogatari
by cumanakecil
Summary: Itachi pembunuh. Pengkhianat. Dan orang di depanku ini dengan mudahnya membuatku mematahkan asumsi itu? Tidak semudah itu, Madara. A story about ItaSasu brotherhood. Last chapter updated! RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Tadaaam :) fic ketiga saya *sebenarnya mah keempat, tapi yang satu hilang kena virus T^T*. Lagi kepengen bikin tentang Sasuke Itachi. Sebelumnya mohon maaf kalau ada OOC, miss typo, jeung sajabana. Enjoy it :D

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Uchiha no Monogatari**

An Itachi and Sasuke story

By _cumanakecil :)_

_---_

"Tadaima…"

"Okaasan!"

Terdengar suara langkah-langkah kaki kecil berlarian sepanjang lorong rumah di dareah distrik Uchiha. Sesekali timbul suara deritan kecil dari lantai kayu yang diinjak.

"Okaasan! Hosh.. Hosh.."

"Ada apa, Itachi?"

Itachi membungkuk kelelahan. Ia menghapus bulir keringat yang mengalir dari kedua pelipisnya. Latihan di siang yang panas seperti ini memang sangat menguras tenaga. Apalagi untuk bocah Uchiha berumur 6 tahun yang sekarang masih terengah-engah itu. Namun tangannya teracung, menunjuk antusias.

"Itu! Itu!" Itachi mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya ke arah perut sang ibu. Tetapi begitu menyadari kalau perut orang tuanya itu masih besar juga, senyum lebarnya seketika menghilang.

"Apa?" Mikoto terheran-heran melihat tingkah laku anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Belum keluar ya?" Itachi mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aaaaaaaaah lama sekali sih!"

"Ooh." Mikoto tersenyum geli. "Sabarlah sedikit, nanti juga pasti akan keluar kok." dia mengelus perutnya perlahan, tempat dimana terdapat sebuah janin yang kabarnya akan lahir sebentar lagi. "Dan nanti kau akan jadi kakak, Itachi!"

"Kapan?" bocah itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Aku tidak sabar, Kaasan..." Itachi nyengir. "Sulit dipercaya, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi Itachi Nii-san…"

"Itachi!" sebuah suara memotong pembicaraan ibu dan anak yang baru saja berlangsung itu. Terdengar langkah-langkah kaki dari arah belakang. Itachi menoleh dan mendapati Uchiha Shisui, pamannya, sedang bersedekap tepat di belakangnya.

"Jangan seenaknya kabur di tengah latihan dong! Minta izin dulu kek…" shinobi itu mendapati Mikoto yang berada di depan Itachi, kemudian membungkuk. "Mikoto-san…"

Mikoto mengangguk kecil pada adik suaminya tersebut. "Itachi," ujarnya. "Dia ingin tahu kapan adik barunya lahir…"

"Bersabarlah, Itachi 'calon' Nii-saaaaaan…" Shisui memamerkan cengiran khasnya. "Wah, kau sudah tua ya ternyata."

"Enak saja!" potong Itachi gusar. "Jangan meledekku! " ia mendengus sebal. "Dan aku belum tua! Kau tuh, sudah ubanan begitu!" dan kemudian Itachi kabur, berlari ke halaman belakang sambil menyeringai.

"Uban?" Shisui meraih rambut yang jatuh di depan telinga kanannya. Ia mengerinyit keheranan. "Aku belum ubanan kok. Hey! Awas kau Itachi!" Uchiha itu berlari menyusul Itachi ke halaman belakang, setelah sebelumnya mengangguk kecil pada Mikoto yang kini sedang tertawa kecil.

Sementara itu di halaman belakang, Itachi sedang duduk di atas bebatuan pinggir kolam ikan miliknya. Cengiran lebar tak henti menghias wajahnya yang kini sudah berubah kemerahan. Kelelahan, tepatnya.

"Itachi!" Shisui membuka pintu halaman belakang. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dan mendapati Itachi sedang duduk di bebatuan pinggir kolam ikan di pojok kanan halaman, sedang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Waaaa! Jangan siksa aku! Aku belum mau matii!"

DUAKK

Dan sebuah jitakan kecil dengan sukses mendarat di puncak kepala bocah Uchiha itu, meninggalkan benjolan kecil berwarna merah yang berdenyut pelan.

"Ouch!" Itachi memegangi kepalanya. Ia melirik kesal pada Shisui yang sedang tertawa lepas di sebelahnya. Ia mendorong shinobi itu sampai terjengkang dari tempatnya duduk. Tetapi entah kenapa Shisui masih saja tertawa. Bahkan kali ini sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit.

"Ahaha! Itachiii aku tidak bakal membunuhmu kali! Hahaha berlebihan dasar!" Shisui mengacak rambut hitam Itachi. Yang rambutnya diacak kini menggeram sebal sambil memasang _death glare_ pada orang di sebelahnya. Kedua tangan mungil Itachi kini bersedekap. Mukanya ditekuk.

"Hei," Shisui —yang sudah berhasil menghentikan tawanya— menyenggol pelan bahu Itachi. "Jangan ngambek dong…"

"Siapa yang ngambek?" Bocah berumur 6 tahun itu membalikkan badan. Kini ia memunggungi pamannya, masih memasang muka cemberut.

"Itu namanya ngambek pintaaaaaaaar~" Shisui memutar bola matanya. Benar-benar, pikirnya. Anak yang satu ini keras kepala sekali!

Itachi adalah keponakan kesayangan Shisui. Walaupun mereka berdua sering bertengkar dan mengejek satu sama lain, mereka berdua tetap akrab. Saking dekatnya, hubungan mereka sudah tidak terlihat seperi paman dan keponakan. Mereka seperti kakak adik. Atau bahkan teman sebaya. Shisui senang sekali mengganggu Itachi. Menyenangkan melihat Itachi cemberut, katanya. Itachi, walaupun sering dijahili oleh pamannya itu, namun ia masih sering berlatih teknik-teknik ninja dengannya. Berhubung di rumah keluarga Uchiha tersebut hanya ada Itachi, Mikoto dan Shisui —Fugaku jarang berada di rumah— maka hubungan antara paman dan keponakan itu semakin hari semakin erat saja.

"Baiklah, baiklaaah…" Shisui membalikkan badan Itachi perlahan. "Maaf, oke? Dan kita bisa berlatih lagi."

Itachi mengangguk pelan. Dengan wajah masih cemberut, muka ditekuk, dan tangan yang bersedekap.

"Oh ayolaaaah. Tersenyum sedikit! Kau tidak ikhlas ya?" sang paman menurunkan tangan Itachi yang bersedekap. Kemudian ia menggenggam tangan kecil keponakannya dan bangkit berdiri. "Ayo, latihan lagi!"

Yang ditarik hanya menurut saja. Dan tak lama kemudian mereka berdua sudah tenggelam dalam sesi latihan yang sempat terputus tadi. Sesekali terdengar gelak tawa Shisui, yang kegelian melihat tingkah laku keponakannya. Keduanya kini kembali ke runtinitas tiap sore, berlatih teknik ninja.

.

.

.

"Itachi! Shisui! makan malam sudah siap! Ayo turun!" seru Mikoto dari lantai bawah. Itachi masih terkapar tak berdaya di kasurnya. Ia membuka mata ogah-ogahan dan menyahut pelan.

"Iya Kaasaaaan… sebentar lagii~" dan ia melanjutkan tidur pulasnya. Namun tak lama, karena beberapa waktu kemudian ia merasakan ada 'hujan' dadakan di kamarnya. Itachi yang merasa istirahatnya terganggu bangun dari tidur. Ia terduduk dan mendapati pamannya sedang nyengir di sebelahnya, dengan gayung berisi air dan tangan kanan yang tercelup ke dalamnya.

"Lama sekali," ujar Shisui, memasang wajah tanpa dosa miliknya. "Mau aku banjur?"

"Apa-apaan sih?" gerutu Itachi. "Mengganggu saja!"

"Yaaaaa mau bagaimana lagi?" shinobi itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kau ini, kalau tidur susah sekali dibangunkan. Seperti…"

Belum selesai Sishui berbicara, Itachi bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan perlahan mendekati pamannya yang satu itu. Tak ada yang melihat cengiran jahil terpampang di wajahnya sampai…

SPLASH!

Dan Itachi berlari keluar kamar kemudian menutup pintunya segera. Meninggalkan Shisui yang masih berdiri terpaku —terbengong tepatnya— di tempat, dengan rambut dan baju yang basah total. Tangannya masih menggenggam gayung yang kini airnya sudah habis tak tersisa ketika tetesan air turun perlahan dari tubuhnya dan mulai menggenangi lantai kamar Itachi.

"Mana Sishui?" tanya Mikoto pada Itachi kecil yang kini sudah terduduk siap di samping meja makan. Kedua mata onyxnya sibuk memandangi menu makan malam mereka kali ini. Nasi dengan sup tomat dan ayam goreng. Di samping itu terdapat satu wadah besar minuman berwarna merah kental, yang diyakini Itachi sebagai jus tomat kesukaannya. Hmmm… sedaaaap~

"Tidak tahu," bocah itu mengangkat kedua bahunya dan memasang wajah innocent. "Masih tidur kali…"

Mikoto memasang tampang heran. "Tidur?" gumamnya. "Tidak biasanya…" dia beranjak menuju meja makan dan duduk di tempat duduk depan Itachi. Tangannya sibuk mengambilkan nasi dan menyendokkan sup untuk Itachi yang kini sudah siap dengan sendok dan garpu di kedua tangannya.

"Asiiiik tomat~" uchiha kecil itu berseru senang. "Aku makan yaaaaa… Itadakimasu!"

Namun belum sempat Itachi memasukkan suapan pertamanya ke perut, terdengar langkah kaki yang berjalan menuruni tangga. Dan tak lama kemudian muncul Sishui, dengan baju yang kering dan tangan yang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Shisui?" Mikoto memandangi adik Fugaku yang satu itu. "Sejak kapan kau punya hobi mandi di malam hari?"

"Tidak kok! Aku hanya…" namun Shisui tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia nyengir pada Itachi yang kini memasang tatapan _ku-cekik-kau-kalau-bilang-ke-Okaasan_. Namun tatapan mata Itachi memang tajam, sehingga Shisui mengurungkan niatnya melapor pada Mikoto. "Aku hanya… err~ mencari suasana baru hehe."

Mikoto terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Shisui. Ia masih memasang pandangan ganjil. Tetapi wanita paruh baya itu tak mau menunda-nunda waktu makan lagi. Maka Mikoto mengisyaratkan Shisui untuk duduk di bangku yang kosong, di sebelah Itachi yang kini telah memasang wajah innocentnya lagi. Shisui mendengus sebal. Sekarang kau menang Itachi, batinnya. Seringai geli muncul di wajahnya.

Makan malam itu berlangsung ceria. Mereka mengobrol ringan sambil menikmati hidangan yang tersaji di meja. Benar-benar keluarga yang hangat. Sesekali terdengar gelak tawa dari ketiganya. Mereka santap malam selama kurang lebih 1 jam.

"Nah, kalian boleh istirahat sekarang. Biar aku yang membereskan ini." Mikoto bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Tangannya sibuk membenahi piring-piring kotor yang bergeletakan di atas meja makan.

"Biar kubantu," Shisui menawarkan diri dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengangkat gelas-gelas kosong.

"Eit, tidak usah. Biar aku saja, kau temani Itachi."

"Baiklah, Mikoto-san…" Shisui melangkah pelan dan beranjak menaiki tangga. Terdengar derit-derit kayu saat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke atas tangga.

Suasana sunyi sesaat. Hanya terdengar suara gemericikan air yang ditimbulkan Mikoto yang sedang mencuci piring kotor. Shisui sibuk membaca buku di kamarnya sementara Itachi sedang merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, berusaha untuk tidur.

GUBRAK!

PRANG!

Keheningan terhenti ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara piring pecah dan benda jatuh dari arah dapur. Shisui dengan sigap langsung meletakkan buku bacaannya dan berlari ke bawah untuk mencari sumber suara. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat Mikoto sedang terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang besar. Ia meringis kesakitan sementara terdapat pecahan piring di sekitarnya.

"Mi-mikoto-san??" Shisui panik. Ia segera membopong Mikoto yang masih kesakitan ke atas sofa.

"Perutku… Anak-nya.. l-lahir…" ucap Mikoto terbata-bata. Peluh mulai membanjiri keningnya sementara ia mengerang menahan sakit.

"A-aku hubungi rumah sakit," shinobi itu segera meraih telepon rumah. Jemari tangannya yang gemetar sibuk memencet nomor ketika didengarnya suara gedebukan keras dari arah tangga.

"O-okaasan??" seru Itachi. Ia berlari mendekati ibunya yang kini masih meringis kesakitan. "Kaasan kenapa? Sakit? Mau aku ambilkan obat?" bocah itu menaruh punggung tangannya di kening Mikoto yang sudah basah oleh keringat. Mata onyxnya memancarkan kekhawatiran yang sangat.

"Adikmu… akan se-segera keluar…" Mikoto tersenyum kecil —sambil menahan sakit—, berusaha menenangkan anaknya yang kini membelalak kaget.

"A-apa??" Itachi mundur dua langkah. "A-adikku? A-hubungi rumah sakit! Hubungi Otousan!" ia berteriak sambil menarik-narik ujung baju Sishui yang baru saja menutup telepon.

"Sudah Itachi, tenang dulu ya…" Shisui mendekati Mikoto yang kini terbaring di sofa. Mukanya merah sekali, menahan sakit yang amat sangat. "M-mikoto-san, tahan sedikit lagi ya, bantuan akan segera datang…" ia menggenggam tangan kanan Mikoto yang sudah dibanjiri keringat.

Mikoto menggangguk kecil. Ia melihat Itachi mengintip takut-takut dari balik punggung Shisui. Bocah berumur 6 tahun itu melangkah perlahan dan duduk bersimpuh di sebelah pamannya, ikut menggenggam tangan ibunya.

"Okaasan…" terlihat bulir air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata onyxnya, membasahi wajahnya. Itachi sangat khawatir akan keselamatan ibu kesayangannya. Ia baru pertama kali melihat Mikoto kesakitan seperti itu. Ia menggenggam tangan ibunya lebih keras lagi. "Berjuang ya…"

Mikoto tersenyum lembut. Ia berusaha menahan sakit yang kian menjadi.

'_Aku tidak boleh membuat mereka khawatir,'_ batinnya. _'Harus kuat! Ayo Mikoto, bertahanlah sedikit lagi!'_

.

.

.

Suasana rumah sakit kini sangat sepi. Lampu-lampu sebagian besar sudah dimatikan. Yang menyalapun hanya memancarkan sinar redup. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang lalu lalang. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30. hampir tengah malam. Itachi duduk meringkuk di kursi tunggu yang berada di depan sebuah kamar bersalin. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik kedua kaki yang diangkat ke atas kursi. Di sebelahnya, Shisui duduk bersender. Matanya menerawang, menatap kosong ke arah depan. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sungguh penantian yang panjang. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka tenggelam dalam diam seperti itu. Fugaku yang tadi diberitahu mungkin baru bisa sampai sekitar siang esok hari.

AAAAAAAAAAH!

Terdengar teriakan wanita dari dalam kamar bersalin. Shisui dan Itachi sontak terkaget. Itachi yang memang masih kecil merengkuh lengan Shisui kuat-kuat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Shisui yang menyadari kekhawatiran ponakannya yang satu itu mengelus kepala Itachi perlahan.

"Okaasan... ada apa di dalam sana?" bisik Itachi. Tangannya yang dingin masih terus mencengkram lengan pamannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tenanglah dulu," Shisui melirik jam yang tergantung di atas koridor. "Ya ampun, sudah jam segini. Itachi, besok kau harus masuk. Sekarang pulanglah dan esok sepulang dari akademi kamu boleh ke sini, menjenguk Okaasan..." ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Itachi dari lengannya.

Itachi menggeleng pelan. "Aku mau disini..." ia bergumam lirih. "Aku mau temani Okaasan."

"Okaasan pasti tidak suka melihat kau bolos besok, bukan?" Shisui bangkit berdiri. Ia menggenggam tangan mungil Itachi. "Nah, ayo pulang. Biar ku antar. Nanti kalau adikmu lahir, kau pasti jadi orang pertama yang tahu." pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

Itachi akhirnya menurut. Ia bangkit perlahan, masih dengan wajah ditundukkan. Dan keduanya berjalan dalam diam keluar dari rumah sakit, menuju distrik Uchiha tempat tinggal mereka.

.

.

.

Seorang bocah 6 tahunan memandang keluar dari jendela akademi. Wajahnya bertumpu pada tangan kanan yang diletakkan di atas meja. Lambang uchiha tergambar jelas di bagian belakang baju hitamnya. Mata onyxnya menerawang. Ia tak bisa fokus mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskan oleh senseinya di depan. Namun itu bukan masalah untuk bocah sejenius Itachi. Ia sudah mengetahui apa yang dijelaskan Iruka-sensei terlebih dahulu. Jadi jika ada pertanyaan, anak itu pasti sudah tahu jawabannya.

Itachi berkali-kali mengubah posisi duduknya. Ia tak sabar menunggu waktu pulang. Satu jam pelajaran terasa seperti satu hari saja. Ia melirik gelisah. Sesekali dipandanginya jam dinding yang tergantung di atas papan tulis, berharap jarum detiknya bergerak lebih cepat lagi.

'_Aaaaaaah lama sekali!' _batinnya kesal. _'Aku bisa terlambat menemui Okaasan...'_

KRIIIING!

Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia bergegas membereskan semua barang bawaannya, dijejalkan asal-asalan ke dalam tas ranselnya. Lalu bocah itu segera melesat keluar kelas, berlari secepat mungkin agar bisa sampai di rumah sakit secepat yang ia bisa. Namun...

"Uchiha Itachi," terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya dari arah ruang TU. Itachi segera menghentikan larinya dan berjalan ke arah sumber suara. Ia menggerutu pelan. Kalau begini kan aku bisa telat datang ke rumah sakit! Rutuknya. Dan di depan ruang TU, Iruka sudah menunggu rupanya.

"Itachi, sini." panggil shinobi itu. Itachi hanya menurut dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Iruka.

"Aku perlu bicara. Ikutlah ke dalam," Iruka melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam TU. Itachi mendengus kesal. Namun walau begitu, bocah Uchiha tersebut tetap mengikuti langkah senseinya dan masuk ke dalam ruang TU. Dan ia terlibat pembicaraan dengan Iruka di dalam.

"Apa-apaan sih?" Itachi menggerutu sepanjang perjalanannya ke rumah sakit. "Kalau hal seperti itu kan besok juga bisa dibicarakan!" ia menendang kerikil yang kebetulan ada di hadapan kakinya. Bocah itu mendengus kesal. Tadi, Iruka memanggil Itachi untuk menanyakan kesediaannya ikut lomba ketangkasan melawan akademi dari desa lain. Dan berhubung Itachi adalah anak paling cerdas diantara teman-teman seumurannya —termasuk sebagian seniornya—, maka tak heran jika ia yang ditunjuk. Itachipun mengiyakan saja, berharap pertemuannya dengan Iruka itu bisa berlangsung cukup cepat. Tetapi tetap saja, dibutuhkan sekitar 30 menit untuk membahas semua yang akan dipertandingkan dalam kompetisi kali itu.

Itachi mengayunkan langkah lebih cepat. Dan tak lama kemudian rumah sakit Konoha sudah terlihat. Ia berlari masuk dan segera mencari kamar bersalin ibunya, berharap tidak terlambat. Tadi Shisui bilang, adiknya sudah lahir pukul 3 pagi kemarin. Namun baru bisa dijenguk siang ini. Maka dari itu, sekarang Itachi harus sampai secepat yang ia bisa untuk melihat adik barunya. Ia sudah tidak sabar. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

SREEK

"Ah!" semua menoleh ke arah pintu. Terlihat sang Uchiha kecil sedang terbungkuk kelelahan. Ia menyeka keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya. Wajahnya kemerahan, terbakar sinar matahari di luar.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Tadaima..." Itachi melangkah menghampiri Mikoto yang masih terbaring di kasur. Mikoto tersenyum senang melihat kedatangan anak sulungnya.

"Okaeri, Itachi..." wanita paruh baya itu bangun dari tidurnya dan berusaha duduk.

"Okaasan tidak apa-apa duduk?" tanya Itachi khawatir. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia mengelus pelan kepala Itachi.

"Bagaimana harimu di sekolah?" Mikoto memulai pembicaraan.

"Yaa seperti biasa..." bocah itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tak ada yang baru kok. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong..." Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. "Mana bayinya?"

"Baru mau dibawa kesini." kali ini Shisui yang menjawab. Ia duduk di atas sofa sambil memegang sebuah majalah. Di sampingnya terdapat Fugaku, terduduk diam dengan tangan bersedekap. "Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Tadi dipanggil Iruka-sensei sebentar, bukan masalah besar." Itachi mengibaskan tangannya. Ia nyengir. "Untung saja aku tidak terlam..."

Belum sempat bocah itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Shisui segera meletakkan majalahnya dan beranjak bangun menuju pintu. Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan dan terlihat seorang suster yang tersenyum manis. Di tangannya terdapat seorang bayi yang terbungkus kain selimut berwarna coklat muda.

"Bayi anda, Uchiha-san..." suster itu melangkah masuk dan meletakkan sang bayi dalam pangkuan Mikoto. "Laki-laki, sehat. Selamat atas kelahiran anak anda." ia menjabat tangan Mikoto erat. "Baiklah, saya permisi dulu.."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Mikoto tersenyum lembut sambil mengangguk kecil. Suster itu membalas anggukannya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia keluar dan menutup pintu itu perlahan. Sementara itu, Itachi, Shisui dan Fugaku kini mengerubungi tempat tidur dimana Mikoto dan bayinya berada.

Bayi itu, mempunyai pipi yang chubby. Kulit putih membungkus seluruh tubuhnya. Sedikit rambut hitam terlihat mencuat dari balik kepala bundarnya. Mata onyx bulatnya melirik-lirik lucu, memandangi setiap kepala yang berada di sana. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam sambil menggapai-gapai. Itachi tersenyum senang. Ia membelai kepala adik barunya itu perlahan.

"Nah Itachi, sampaikan salammu untuk Sasuke..." Mikoto meraih tangan bayi itu dan menyentuhkannya ke pipi Itachi. Bocah itu terkikik geli ketika merasakan tangan mungil membelai pipinya perlahan. Itachi balas menggelitik pipi adiknya yang kini tertawa-tawa senang.

Mereka semua sibuk akan kedatangan sang anggota baru keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Itachi masih saja terus mengagumi kelucuan adik barunya yang satu itu. Apalagi kalau sudah tertawa. Akan muncul semburat kemerahan di pipinya. Seperti buah peach, kata Shisui. Ketiganya asik bercanda riang sampai tiba-tiba Itachi terdiam.

"Tunggu dulu," ia berkata. "Tadi Okaasan menyebut Sasuke? Jadi nama adik baruku ini Uchiha Sasuke?"

Mikoto mengangguk, mengiyakan pernyataan Itachi.

"Err~ apakah itu sudah tidak bisa diubah lagi?" bocah itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Memang kenapa, Itachi?" tanya Shisui.

"Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan ini..." Itachi merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah notes kecil bersampul hitam yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disana. Dibukanya buku tersebut dan ia berkata, "semalaman aku memikirkan nama. Aku rasa Uchiha Hayate itu cukup bagus. Atau jika tidak bagaimana kalau Uchiha Shiroi? Err~ aku rasa nama yang ini aneh," Itachi mencoret satu nama dari daftar yang ada di bukunya. "Uchiha Kudo? Oh! Atau bagaimana dengan Uchiha Kaito? Err Uchiha Hakuba? Uchiha Eisuke? Lalu..." dan Itachi terus saja mengoceh tentang usulan nama yang ia dapatkan.

"haaah~" Shisui memutar bola matanya. "Sekalian saja Uchiha Memet."

"Itachi," Mikoto memotong ocehan anak sulungnya yang satu itu.

"Ya, Okaasan?" Uchiha kecil itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menoleh pada Mikoto yang kini sedang tersenyum geli.

"Okaasan menghargai usahamu mencari nama. Tapi menurut Okaasan, nama Uchiha Sasuke adalah nama yang pantas untuknya," Mikoto mengelus lembut kepala sang bayi yang kini sedang tertidur pulas.

"Tapi..." Itachi mau memprotes. Namun ternyata sedari tadi dia juga menyadari bahwa nama Uchiha Sasuke bukan nama yang buruk. Meskipun ia bisa saja membuat nama yang lebih bagus, toh tak ada bedanya. "Baiklaaaah," bocah 6 tahun itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kecil sembari meraih tangan kecil adik barunya dan menjabatnya perlahan.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku Uchiha Itachi, kakak barumu. Salam kenal yaaaaa..."

**-TBC-**

**Author Note :**

_Err disini Itachinya OOC ga? Soalnya aku ngebayangin Itachi pas kecil tuh lucu, jail, periang. Cuma gara-gara kejeniusannya dia jadi kayak diatur sama Fugaku, terus dikasih misi banyak. Jadi hubungannya sama keluarga jadi makin jauh :p buat Fic ini, sepertinya bakalan jadi 3/4 chapter aja, soalnya udah kebayang endingnya.. jadi Insya Allah bakalan terus diupdate. Doakan yaaa semuanya XD lagi ga minat nulis yang 24 August in His Life, bleng otaknya bingung mau digimanain lagi itu *getok pake lemari*._

_Sekarang saya dan teman-teman lagi niat buat belajar bahasa Jepaaang. Tapi di bogor susah nyari tempat Les Bahasa Jepang yang murah terus bagus hiks adakah diantara kalian yang bisa kasih saran? Aku bakalan berterimakasiiiih banget :)_

_Oke, makasih buat yang udah baca dan review.. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!_


	2. Chapter 2

_YOSH! Akhirnyaa selesai juga chap 2 nya *nari-nari gaje*. Minta maaf kalo ada OOC, setting salah dan segala macamnya. Happy reading :)_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

**Uchiha no Monogatari**

An Itachi and Sasuke Story

Based on Naruto ep. 220 – 222

By _cumanakecil_

---

**_Sasuke's POV_**

Siang ini, di hutan pinggiran Konoha. Aku kini berada di atas punggung kakakku, Itachi. Kami baru saja menyelesaikan latihan melempar kunai —walaupun hanya kakak yang menunjukkan kebolehan— dan akan pulang ke rumah. Aku terkikik pelan.

"apa yang ditertawakan orang yang pergelangan kakinya terkilir?" ups. Kakak rupanya mendengar tawa kecilku. Aku digendong kakak karena pergelangan kakiku terkilir tadi. Sepertinya aku bersikap ceroboh saat akan melempar kunai dan terjatuh. Dan sekarang kedua kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan. Memalukan.

"Jangan-jangan kau mau enak-enakan saja ya digendong seperti ini?"

"Bukan!" Aku membantah keras. Enak saja. Walaupun masih kecil aku ini bukan tipikal yang suka dimanja-manja diatas punggung kakak sendiri sementara aku belum bisa setupun teknik melempar kunai. Payah. "Aku senang karena besok aku juga akan menjadi siswa akademi!" kataku dengan bangga. "Karena dengan ini, aku akan bisa sedikit menyusul kakak,"

Teringat lagi olehku dentingan kunai yang dilemparkan oleh kakak sekaligus ke semua target belum lama tadi. Kakak bisa melemparnya tepat mengenai 8 sasaran tersebut, termasuk target yang berada di balik batu besar. Kunai menancap ditengahnya dengan sempurna. Mata sharingannya merah menyala. Kakak yang memakai sharingan memang tidak ada tandingannya!

_'mulai besok, aku juga akan berjuang di akademi' _Tekadku saat itu. _'kalau sudah begitu, Otousan pasti akan mengakuiku dan aku akan diharapkan seperti kakak...' _

Ya, aku memang sangat ingin menjadi sehebat kakak. Di usia 7 tahun, ia sudah bisa lulus akedemi, dengan nilai tertinggi pula. Pada saat 8 tahun ia sudah bisa memakai sharingan dengan hebatnya. 2 tahun kemudian ia langsung terpilih menjadi chuunin, mendahului anak-anak seusianya. Kakak memang orang paling hebat...

Kami berdua berjalan santai, menyusuri pinggiran desa Konoha menuju distrik Uchiha. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan berhenti di sebuah gedung. Gedung dengan lambang shuriken dan lambang klan Uchiha di tengahnya.

"ini kan... tempat Otousan kerja," Kakak berhenti. Kami —kakak— berdiri di depan gedung itu sambil memandanginya.

"Itu markas besar pasukan keamanan Konoha..."

"Dari dulu aku kepikiran," ah! Aku akhirnya ingat apa yang sedari dulu ingin kutanyakan tetapi tidak sempat terus. "kenapa simbol Klan Uchiha ada di lambang pasukan keamanan?"

"Ah! Kau sadar juga ternyata," Kakak melirik sekilas ke arahku yang sedang pasang tampang cemberut.

"itu sudah pasti, kan!" memangnya aku sebegitu tidak pedulinya sampai hal seperti ini saja dilewatkan? Kakak berlebihan.

Aku memandang ingin tahu pada kakak yang sekarang sedang terdiam. Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab,

"Sebenarnya sederhana saja..." Kakak memulai. "sepertinya yang mendirikan pasukan keamanan ini adalah para pendahulu klan Uchiha," Wow! Aku tidak tahu kalau Klan Uchiha berperan sangat penting di sejarah keamanan Konoha. Aku mendengarkan dengan antusias. "Karena itu, mereka memakai simbol klan kita di lambang organisasi ini," Lanjutnya. "Dari dulu, klan Uchiha selalu menjaga keamanan desa Konoha ini. Simbol keluarga Uchiha juga merupakan bukti klan yang mempunyai martabat yang tinggi." Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama. Aku belum pernah mendapat cerita seperti ini dari Otousan. Kakak memang pintar. "saat ini, jumlah anggota klan Uchiha memang semakin sedikit. Namun sekarang pun hampir semuanya bekerja di divisi satu markas ini dan berpartisipasi dalam mempertahankan desa," Kami sama-sama memandangi gedung markas pasukan keamanan.

"Karena yang bisa menghentikan segala tindakan jahat para shinobi, hanyalah shinobi yang benar-benar hebat." Kakak melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Berjalan sembari membawaku menjauhi gedung tempat kerja Otousan tersebut.

_'Otousan memang hebat,' _Batinku kagum. Ya, seluruh anggota klan Uchiha memang hebat. Tidak terkecuali aku, begitu kata kakak. Tapi aku masih saja bisa merasakan perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat jauh antara aku dan kakak, juga Otousan. Apa karena aku memang masih terlalu kecil? Tidak, tidak. Kakak lulus dari akademi pada umur 7 tahun. Berarti semestinya 1 tahun lagipun aku sudah bisa sedikit mengejar ketinggalanku dari kakak. Tapi... apa bisa?

Aku menghela napas pelan. Raut keputusasaan perlahan-lahan mulai tergambar di wajah kecilku.

"ada apa, Sasuke?" kakak rupanya menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajahku. Aku sontak tersadar dan memasang cengiran kecil.

"err~ tidak apa-apa kok Nii-san. Aku... tadi memutuskan akan masuk menjadi anggota pasukan keamanan juga!" dan beruntungnya, kakak sepertinya tidak ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang perubahan wajahku tadi. Tapi... Hey! Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi anggota pasukan keamanan yang hebat. Supaya bisa membanggakan klan, membanggakan Otousan, membanggakan kakak, membanggakan Konoha...

"Besok Otousan juga akan datang di upacara penerimaan murid baru, dan ini adalah langkah pertama menuju cita-citaku!" seruku bersemangat. Apalagi ketika mengingat kalau hari di hari esok aku sudah mulai masuk akademi, dan aku akan menimba ilmu ninja disana. Itu pasti akan jauh lebih berguna daripada bermain saja di rumah, bukan?

"Iya,ya..." aku mendengar kakakku menggumam pelan. Aku memandang ingin tahu tetapi sepertinya kakak tidak berniat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dan akhirnya kami melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah dalam diam. Aku dan kakak sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing-masing.

Tak terasa, kami —err~ kakak— sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Gerbang distrik Uchiha sudah mulai tampak. Aku tersenyum senang. Ingin rasanya cepat-cepat tiba di rumah dan beristirahat... Namun ketika kami melintasi gerbang, Otousan datang. Ia menyender pada gerbang sambil bersedekap. Senyum tak tampak di wajahnya. Cengiranku menghilang perlahan. Otousan kadangkala bisa menjadi sangat menyeramkan.

"Lama sekali. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya. "Ayo cepat pulang. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Dan ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke daerah distrik Uchiha. Kami hanya bisa diam dan mengikutinya sambil menerka-nerka apa yang akan Otousan bicarakan nanti sepulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

"Anakku memang hebat. Sejak naik tingkat jadi Chuunin kau hanya perlu waktu setengah tahun untuk kembali ke sini,"

Aku, kakak dan Otousan sedang berada di ruang duduk sekarang. Kami bertiga duduk berhadapan. Otousan yang membuka suara duluan, membanggakan hasil kerja keras kakak selama setengah tahun belakangan ini. Aku melirik ke arah kakak, ingin melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Namun ternyata sama saja, tak ada yang berubah.

"Mengenai misi khusus besok, aku akan ikut denganmu." Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

Hey! tunggu dulu. Besok katanya? Itu berarti Otousan tidak bisa datang di hari pertamaku masuk akademi. Padahal waktu itu ia sudah berjanji akan menemaniku. Aku terdiam. Kecewa. Aku memang akan selalu tidak ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingkan dengan kakak... sekilas kakak juga memasang ekspresi agak terkejut.

"Kalau misi ini sukses, Itachi," Otousan memasang wajah serius. Kulihat sharingan mulai terpasang, menggantikan kedua mata onyxnya perlahan. Ia memandang kakak tajam. Namun kakak hanya terdiam. "secara informal, penerimaanmu ke pasukan anbu akan segera diputuskan..."

"Kau mengerti kan?"

"tidak perlu khawatir," kudengar kakak menjawab. "dari pada begitu..."

Kakak mengalihkan pandangan ke arahku, seakan menyuruhku untuk berbicara. Rupanya kakak juga menyadari bahwa esok adalah hari penting dan akan mengecewakan sekali kalau Otousan tidak datang ke akademi. Aku tersenyum kecil pada kakak, melambangkan terima kasih. Dan akupun mengumpulkan keberanian sejenak sebelum berbicara,

"Otousan... besok ada upacara..."

"misi besok akan menjadi misi yang sangat penting bagi klan Uchiha," Otousan menatap lurus pada kakak, memotong dan tidak menghiraukan kata-kataku barusan. Atau ia tidak dengar? Aku menundukkan kepala, kecewa akan sikap Otousan yang seperti ingkar janji.

_'sudahlah,' _Batinku. _'memang jauh lebih penting misi agar kakak menjadi anbu daripada hari pertamaku di akademi...'_

"......_"_

"Aku mundur saja besok,"

"!?"

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kakak barusan benar-benar seperti menghantam telinga aku dan Otousan. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ini kan misi agar kakak jadi anbu! Ada kepentingan yang lebih pentingkah selain itu? Memang apa yang mau kakak lakukan besok sehingga mengorbankan misi yang sangat penting seperti itu?

"Bicara konyol apa kau, Itachi?! Kau sendiri pasti tahu sepenting apakah misi besok itu! Sebenarnya apa maumu?!" seru Otousan, membentak kakak yang masih memasang ekspresi tenang. Aku menundukkan kepala perlahan. Apa sih yang kakak pikirkan sehingga bisa membuat Otousan marah seperti ini?

"Besok, aku akan pergi ke acara penerimaan murid baru di akademi Sasuke."

a-apa?

Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"anggota keluarga biasanya hadir di upacara penerimaan murid baru akademi. Surat pemberitahuannya juga ada kan, Otousan?" kulihat kakak tersenyum kecil. Otousan juga sepertinya sangat terkejut dengan keputusan kakak. Namun diam-diam aku merasa lega dalam hati. Ternyata kakak masih juga memikirkan keadaanku. Bahkan ingin mengorbankan misi yang sangat penting untuk menghadiri penerimaan murid baru di akademi baruku besok.

_Terima kasih, Itachi Nii-san..._

"aku mengerti..." Otousan bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. "biar aku yang pergi ke akademi besok." Dan ia berjalan keluar dari ruang duduk, meninggalkan kami berdua. Kakak juga segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Aku mengikuti dari belakang, dengan langkah yang masih terpincang. Ingin rasanya mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi...

"Dinginkan kakimu baik-baik," kakak berjalan mengikuti Otousan, meninggalkan aku yang terpaku di belakang. Aku bisa melihat kakak yang tersenyum kecil sebelum berjalan terus menjauhiku.

"Ya..." aku hanya bisa menjawab dengan kata itu, yang aku yakin pasti kakak tidak akan mendengarnya. Kulihat punggung kakak yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari hadapanku.

_Kakak..._

_jauh sekali..._

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha. Aku berbaris bersama anak-anak baru akademi yang lain, menerima pidato sambutan dari hokage ketiga. Para orang tua yang datang menunggu di belakang. Aku menoleh perlahan. Kedua mata onyxku mencari sosok Otousan diantara segerombolan orang tua yang datang. Dan itu dia, berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap dan mata yang ditutup. Air mukanya tidak menggambarkan kebanggaan sedikitpun, tidak seperti pendamping yang lain. Semuanya memandang antusias pada anaknya yang sedang berbaris bersamaku saat ini. Kecuali Otousan.

"......"

Suasana hiruk pikuk saat ini. Pidato sudah selesai, dan anak-anak baru dipersilahkan untuk menuju orang tuanya masing-masing dan pulang, sebelum menghadapi hari pertama belajar besok. Disana-sini terlihat para bocah 6 tahun bergandengan riang dengan pendampingnya masing-masing, membanggakan dirinya sendiri yang akan masuk akademi.

"Wah... aku jadi ingat waktu Itachi diterima menjadi murid baru. Dua saudara yang hebat..." Otousan sedang berbincang dengan salah satu guru pembimbing di akademi. Aku yang berada di belakangnya hanya bisa memandangi mereka berdua berbicara.

"Aku juga mengharapkanmu," guru itu tiba-tiba berpaling ke arahku. Ia tersenyum lebar padaku yang terkejut, tiba-tiba diajak bicara.

"Jadilah shinobi hebat seperti kakakmu..." Otousan memandang dingin padaku. Aku hanya bisa menunduk dalam diam. Walaupun aku dan Itachi nii-san itu bersaudara, bukan berarti kekuatan kami harus sama persis. Aku tahu betul level ninjaku yang seakan begitu rendah jika dibandingkan dengan kakak. Kakak terlalu hebat, dan Otousan selalu membanggakannya. Selama ini aku hanya bisa menunduk pasrah jika dibandingkan dengan kakak oleh Otousan.

"Baik..."

Sejujurnya, aku ingin dianggap oleh Otousan sebagai Sasuke. Bukan sebagai adik sang shinobi hebat dan berbakat bernama Uchiha Itachi. Aku ingin maju sendiri, dianggap sebagai diri sendiri. Tidak dibayang-bayangi oleh perbandingan antara kakak denganku. Karena aku tahu, aku dan kakak itu berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

Di hari pertamaku masuk akademi, banyak anak-anak yang membicarakanku di belakang. Mereka semua ingin tahu, apakah anggota klan Uchiha seperti aku ini benar-benar jenius? Dan lagi-lagi aku disamakan dengan kakak. Aku tidak suka itu. Aku ingin dianggap sebagai diri sendiri. Aku ingin dianggap sebagai Sasuke yang jenius, bukan klan Uchiha yang jenius ataupun adik Itachi yang jenius. Aku ingin orang-orang memandang diriku sebagai aku.

Karena prinsip itu, juga karena aku ingin setidaknya mengejar ketinggalanku dengan kakak walaupun sedikit saja, aku berlatih keras sepanjang hari. Aku mengerahkan seluruh tenaga, siang dan malam. Untuk melatih diri menjadi shinobi yang hebat. Dan dianggap. Dibutuhkan. Di malam tadi, lagi-lagi aku mendengar Otousan memuji kakak dengan kata-kata 'anakku memang hebat'. Kata yang tidak asing lagi diucapkan untuk seorang Uchiha Itachi.

.

_Kapan aku bisa mendengar kata-kata itu diucapkan untukku?_

.

.

"Ouch!" aku mengaduh kesakitan saat okaasan mengobati lukaku siang itu. Aku kehabisan tenaga saat berlatih dan pingsan di halaman belakang. Untung okaasan segera datang dan mengangkatku ke dalam rumah.

"Dasar," Okaasan berbicara sembari mengoleskan obat merah ke lututku yang perih. "biarkan dirimu istirahat saat libur akademi, jangan memaksakan diri,"

Aku menoleh pada Okaasan. "katanya—Auw!," aku agak meringis kesakitan saat ia menyentuh luka di lengan kananku. "kakak lulus akademi dalam waktu satu tahun,"

"Zaman waktu itu berbeda dengan sekarang, Sasuke," Wanita paruh baya itu beranjak berdiri dan membereskan kotak P3K yang tergeletak di sebelahku. "lagipula anak itu memang agak spesial..." kulihat dia tersenyum sekilas sebelum meninggalkanku yang terpaku sesaat.

'**_anakku memang hebat'_**

Dan kata-kata itu kembali menari di benakku.

.

.

.

"sekarang, rapor untuk semester ini akan dibagikan."

Sang guru berkeliling ke meja murid-muridnya, membagikan sebuah buku tipis dengan catatan nilai di dalamnya. Semua anak tegang. Termasuk aku. Aku berharap latihanku selama ini tidak sia-sia.

TAP TAP TAP

Guru itu berjalan perlahan dan meletakkan buku tipis itu tepat di depanku. Ia sempat membisikkan sesuatu sambil tersenyum tapi aku tidak menangkap apa yang ia bicarakan. Aku gugup. Perlahan kubuka buku tipis tersebut. Dan ternyata, apa yang ada di dalamnya membuatku tersenyum puas.

Aku segera pulang ke rumah saat bel berbunyi. Tidak sabar rasanya memperlihatkan rapotku pada Otousan. Saat ia melihat buku tipis itu, jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Aku tidak sabar mendengar komentar darinya.

"pertahankan nilaimu dan jadilah ninja hebat seperti kakakmu."

"......."

.

Dan harapanku untuk mendengar kata-kata tersebut meluncur keluar dari mulutnya kali ini pun pupus sudah.

.

.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau tahu sendiri kan besok seperti apa?!"

Aku terbangun, terkejut mendengar keributan dari ruang duduk. Sekilas aku memandang jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 02.00 malam. Rumahku masih gelap. Apa yang terjadi malam-malam begini?

"Kau harus mengerti posisimu sendiri!"

Aku mengendap-ngendap ke arah ruang duduk. Kubuka pintunya sehingga ada sedikit celah. Aku mengintip ke dalam. Disana ada Okaasan, Otousan dan kakak. Otousan sepertinya marah pada kakak, terlihat dari ekspresi mukanya dan tangannya yang dilipat di depan dada. Kakak... ah, aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi mukanya. Dia duduk membelakangiku.

"Besok aku akan pergi untuk misi,"

"Misi apa?!" Otousan terdengar sangat geram pada kakak. Apa lagi yang terjadi pada mereka berdua?

"Tidak bisa kukatakan... misi itu sangat rahasia,"

"Itachi," kedua mata onyx itu saling bertatapan satu sama lain. "kau punya peran penting sebagai penghubung utama Klan dengan desa,"

"Ya..."

"Ingat itu baik-baik dan datanglah ke pertemuan besok."

Suasana hening sesaat. Aku terbawa suasana dan terus memandangi ketiga anggota keluargaku itu.

"Sasuke, kalau sudah ke toilet cepat tidur,"

DEG

Aku terbelalak kaget. Kenapa kakak tahu kalau aku mengintip? Sejak kapan? Jantungku berdebar keras, apalagi melihat ekspresi Otousan ketika melihatku yang mengintip dari balik celah pintu. Air mukanya sangat... tidak bisa dikatakan. Yang pasti aku merinding ketika melihatnya.

"I-iya..."

Mataku sempat bertemu dengan mata onyx kakak yang melirik ke arahku. Tatapan mata itu... berbeda dengan yang selama ini kulihat. Ada yang lain, tetapi entah apa.

.

Nii-san...

.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

.

"Otousan membicarakanmu melulu..."

Kami berdua sedang duduk-duduk di depan rumah siang itu. Matahari tidak terlalu terik, namun tetap saja siang itu masih siang yang panas.

"Aku menyebalkan, ya?" pandangan kakak menerawang ke depan.

Eh?

"Tidak apa-apa.. shinobi sudah biasa hidup dibenci orang,"

"Tidak begitu nii-san... aku hanya..."

"....."

Kenapa kakak bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Hahaha. Jadi hebat juga harus dipikirkan. Kalau kau punya kekuatan, akan dikucilkan dan jadi angkuh. Walau awalnya memang itu yang kau kehendaki. Banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi," kakak tertawa kecil.

"Tapi..." dia melanjutkan. "kau dan aku adalah saudara yang unik. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu sebagai dinding yang harus kau lampaui." Kakak menoleh padaku. Ia tersenyum lembut, "walaupun harus dibenci. Itulah yang namanya kakak..."

Aku tertegun.

"Nii-san...,"

BRAKK!

Pembicaraan kami terpotong oleh suara pintu yang dibuka paksa. Kakak segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Aku berdiri dan melangkah mengendap, mengintip kakak yang kini sedang berhadapan dengan 3 orang shinobi.

"Ada apa, sampai semuanya datang?," kakak bertanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang di pertemuan kemarin?"

_Kakak... tidak datang? Kenapa?_

"Dan satu orang lagi. Shisui juga tidak datang,"

_Paman...? setahuku Shisui Ojisan bukanlah orang yang suka bolos rapat. Ia sangat disiplin._

"Sebelum pergi, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

_......_

"Tentang peristiwa bunuh diri Uchiha Shisui dengan menenggelamkan diri di sungai kemarin,"

DEG

_A-apa?_

_Paman... Bunuh diri?_

"Ini pesan bunuh dirinya, sudah kami analisa."

_Paman... untuk apa bunuh diri? Kenapa? _

"Katakan terus terang saja," kulihat kakak akhrinya berbicara. Air mukanya berubah drastis. Sangat berbeda dengan kakak yang biasanya. Sharingan merah mulai muncul, menggantikan kedua mata onyxnya.

"Kalian mencurigaiku?"

"Ya, itu benar. Bocah sial,"

.

........?!

.

BUAGH! DUG! BRAK!

Aku terbelalak kaget. Kakak tiba-tiba menyerang ketiga shinobi tersebut sampai mereka terpental keluar.

"Jangan menilai orang hanya dari penampilannya saja," suara kakak terdengar begitu berat.

"Klan... klan... kalian salah mengukur utsuwa kalian sendiri. Dan tergeletak disitu karena kalian tak tahu kedalaman utsuwa-ku."

_a-aku tidak pernah lihat kakak yang seperti ini..._

"Shisui mengawasimu terus belakangan ini." Ku dengar shinobi yang berambut putih agak jabrik berbicara. "Perubahan tingkah lakumu terlihat jelas. Apa yang kau pikirkan?!"

"Bergantung pada organisasi, klan dan nama... hal yang harus dihilangkan. Kebodohan karena merasa takut dan benci pada sesuatu yang belum terlihat... dan belum diketahui!"

"Hentikan, Itachi!" seseorang memotong pembicaraan tersebut. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan terbelalak kaget.

_O-Otousan?_

"ada apa ini?" Otousan berjalan, mendekati kakak dan ketiga shinobi yang masih tergeletak. "Itachi, akhir-akhir ini kau agak aneh."

"Tidak ada yang aneh. Aku hanya menjalankan kewajibanku."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tadi malam kau tidak datang?"

Aku yang masih mengintip menajamkan pendengaran. Penasaran akan hal yang terjadi kali ini.

"Untuk mencapai ketinggian..."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

SET

Kakak mengangkat tangan kanannya. Di genggaman itu kulihat sebuah kunai. Kakak terlihat sangat geram. Mata sharingannya yang merah menyala menatap tajam, lurus ke depan.

CRAK!

"...!"

Dan kunai itu dengan indahnya menancap pada simbol uchiha di dinding tak jauh dari situ.

"Utsuwa-ku... merasa putus asa dengan klan menggelikan ini."

**_'dari dulu klan Uchiha terus menjaga dan melindungi keamanan desa. Simbol keluara Uchiha juga merupakan bukti klan yang memiliki martabat tinggi.'_**

_k-kakak?_

**_'anakku memang hebat... bisa masuk anbu. Aku benar-benar bangga padamu,'_**

_Kenapa...?_

"Karena bergantung pada hal kecil seperti klan, kalian jadi tidak bisa melihat yang sebenarnya. Perubahan sejati... tidak bisa dibendung dengan aturan dan keterbatasan... serta prediksi dan imajinasi."

"Bicara angkuh begitu...?!"

**_'Hahaha. Jadi hebat juga harus dipikirkan. Kalau punya kekuatan kau akan dikucilkan dan jadi angkuh. Walaupun sebenarnya itu yang awalnya kau kehendaki,'_**

_Apa alasannya... kak?_

"CUKUP! Kalau kau bicara sedikit lagi, akan kumasukkan ke penjara!"

"Ketua," Shinobi dengan rambut panjang yang berdiri di samping Otousan berbicara dengan geram."tidak bisa dimaafkan lagi. Tolong berikan perintah penangkapan!"

.

"Nii-san, hentikan!"

!?

Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui tentang ini semua. Aku tidak suka melihat kakak yang seperti ini. Itachi yang angkuh, dingin dan egois seperti ini bukan Itachi kakakku. Bukan. Aku ingin kakak yang dulu...

"Tolong...,"

BRUKK

"?!"

Semua orang yang ada di situ terkejut. Termasuk aku. Kakak... menjatuhkan dirinya. kini kulihat ia sedang berlutut di depan Otousan. Kepalanya ditundukkan. Seperti memohon.

"bukan aku yang membunuh Shisui... Tapi aku minta maaf atas kata-kataku yang tidak sopan,"

"....."

"Itachi, mungkin kau kelelahan karena misi untuk anbu."

"Ketua!"

"Anbu adalah pasukan di bawah perintah Hokage langsung. Sehebat apapun pasukan keamanan, kita tak akan bisa menangkapnya tanpa surat penangkapan. Untuk Itachi, biar aku yang urus."

"Cih," seorang dari tiga shinobi tersebut menggerutu, terlihat tidak puas atas keputusan yang diambil Otousan. Tetapi apa boleh buat, mereka tidak akan bisa melawan kehendak ketuanya.

"Tolong," Otousan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Pemandangan yang sangat tidak biasa.

"...."

"Baik,"

"Itachi, ayo masuk!" kulihat Otousan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Ketiga shinobi yang tadipun sepertinya sudah akan meninggalkan tempat. Kini di sana hanya tinggal kakak, masih duduk bersimpuh dan dengan kepala yang ditundukkan.

_Kenapa kakak tidak... _

_?!!_

_A-apa?_

**-TBC-**

_Hem. Ending yang gaje T.T kayanya fic ini ga bakal beneran jadi Cuma 3/4 chapter aja deh, soalnya di bayangan saya kemaren tuh chap ini sama chap depan bisa digabungin. Itu juga bakalan jadi ga panjang-panjang banget. Eh ini— diluar perkiraan banget OwO_

_Karena cerita ini berdasarkan komik, jadi tolong dimaklumi karena adegannya sama, cuma diubah jadi kalimat aja. Abis kalo cerita tentang Itachi Sasuke gatau kenapa saya ga enak kalo ngarang-ngarang. Pasti ada OOCnya ato ngga ga pas *sigh* -____-' _

_Review pleaaase *puppy eyes no jutsu*. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! :D_

_Oh iya, berhubung puasa tinggal 2 hari lagi, saya mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau ada kata-kata, fic, PM, review, dan sebagainya yang menyinggung temanteman semua. Sangatsangatsangat tidak bermaksud. Semoga amal ibadah saya dan teman-teman semua diterima oleh Allah SWT._

_Amiin :)_

_Cumanakecil mengucapkan SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI mohon maaf lahir dan batin :D THRnya ditunggu yaa *dilempar ketupat*_


	3. Chapter 3

_The shortest chappie :( enjoy please.._

_Warning : OC, gaje, maksa, aneh_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_

* * *

  
_

**Uchiha no Monogatari**

An Itachi and Sasuke Story

Based on Naruto ep. 223-224

By _cumanakecil_

---

BRUK

Aku menghempaskan diri di atas kasur. Pikiranku masih sibuk mencerna peristiwa yang berlangsung tadi. Kesemuanya tidak aku mengerti. Terlalu rumit. Tetapi... sharingan kakak...

Sharingan itu bukan sharingan biasa. Aku baru melihatnya ketika ia duduk bersimpuh tadi. Warnanya lebih merah dan simbol di bola matanya juga berubah. Tatapannya lebih tajam daripada sharingan kakak yang biasa.

_Apa-apaan mata kakak itu?_

Selain itu... hubungan kakak dan Otousan juga menjadi kaku akhir-akhir ini.

_Sebenarnya ada apa?_

Pikiranku mulai jenuh. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar. Di koridor, aku berpapasan dengan kakak. Pandangannya memang menjadi lain. Dan ia tidak menyapaku sama sekali. Aku menoleh. Di belakang, kulihat Otousan berjalan melewati kakak. Tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, seakan kakak bukan siapa-siapa. Mereka berdua menjadi begitu dingin...

TAP TAP TAP

Otousan melangkah menuju ke arahku yang masih terpaku diam. Tidak enak dengan suasana seperti ini, aku berinisiatif untuk menyapanya.

"Pagi, Otousan..."

"Ya, pagi." Otousan berhenti tepat di depanku. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

_Eh? __Otousan... menanyakan kabar sekolahku? Hal seperti ini baru terjadi sekali seumur hidup._

Aku terkejut. Namun senyum mulai terkembang di wajahku. Aku mulai merasa dianggap olehnya, tidak seperti dulu. Dulu aku seperti bukan siapa-siapa ketika berada di hadapannya.

"Kalau hanya latihan di akademi, jadi membosankan... Karena aku selalu nomor satu."

"Mau diajarkan jurus goukakyuu?"

_A-apa?_

"Ayo ikut."

Dan kamipun berjalan menuju sungai. Entah karena apa aku merasa Otousan menjadi lebih memerhatikan aku. Mulai menganggap aku sebagai anaknya. Bahkan sekarang akan mengajarkan jurus baru. Aku melangkah bersemangat.

Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk mempererat hubungan dengan Otousan!

.

SET SET SET

BWOSH! GRUOOOOO…

Kulihat api menyembur dari mulutnya. Api yang sangat dahsyat. Besar sekali.

'_Hebat...' _Batinku kagum.

"Ini adalah ninjutsu dasar klan Uchiha. Elemen api, goukakyuu no jutsu." Otousan menoleh padaku. "Segelnya seperti yang baru tadi kuajarkan. Kumpulkan dan pusatkan dari rongga mulut ke sekitar dadamu. Setelah itu, muntahkan dengan satu tarikan napas."

"Baik!"

SET

_Otousan__... ia mengajarkan jurus padaku secara langsung._

SET

_Akhirnya... aku juga bisa diakui olehnya!_

SET

_Aku harus menjawab harapan __Otousan. Tidak boleh mengecewakannya!_

BETT

_Harus!_

BOFF!

Semburan api keluar dari mulutku. Tapi sepertinya bukan itu yang diharapkan oleh Otousan. Semburan api itu sangatlah kecil. Berbeda sekali jika dibandingkan dengan semburan api Otousan tadi.

SSSH...

"Ternyata... Tidak bisa seperti Itachi,"

_Kenapa?_

Aku menunduk kecewa.

_Aku sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan. Kenapa tidak bisa membuat api yang lebih besar? Sebegitu payahkah aku sebagai anggota klan Uchiha?_

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu." Otousan membalikkan badan. Ia melangkah menjauhi sungai. Meninggalkan aku yang masih terpaku di tempat.

.

'_**Anggota klan Uchiha baru diakui sebagai seorang Uchiha apabila dia bisa menggunakan elemen api.'**_

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..."

'_**Simbol keluarga Uchiha adalah tekad pemilik nama Uchiha yang mengendalikan api.'**_

BOFF! GRUOOO...

SSSH..

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..."

_Aku harus bisa membuktikan kalau aku adalah seorang Uchiha sejati!_

.

"Otousan,"

Pagi itu, aku menemui Otousan yang sedang berjalan di koridor rumah. Kedua pipiku masih terasa panas dan perih akibat latihan akhir-akhir ini.

"Tolong lihat latihanku sekali lagi..."

"Masih terlalu cepat untukmu. Mengajarimu satu minggu setelahnya juga hasilnya pasti akan sama saja."

"Bukan begitu..."

"......"

"Aku sudah menguasai jurusnya. Karena itu aku ingin Otousan melihatnya."

Kami berada di pinggir sungai sekarang. Otousan percaya dan akhirnya ikut untuk melihat kemampuan jurusku. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menunjukkan hasil latihanku kepada Otousan.

SET

_aku ingin __Otousan tahu kalau aku bersungguh-sungguh._

SET

_Aku tidak ingin menge__cewakannya untuk yang kedua kali._

SET

_Aku ingin diakui sebagai anggota klan Uchiha!_

BETT

_Kegagalan tak akan dimaafkan!_

"Elemen api! GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!"

BWOSH! GRUOOOO...

Api menyembur keluar dari mulutku. Kali ini besar, seperti punya Otousan. Dalam hati aku tersenyum lega, mengingat hasil latihanku tidak sia-sia. Sayang, aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Otousan.

SSSH..

Aku menoleh. Ingin mengetahui komentar Otousan kali ini. Namun ia seperti tidak menghiraukan hasil kerja kerasku tadi. Ia langsung membalikkan badan dan berjalan manjauh.

TAP

Aku menunduk kecewa.

_Apakah belum cukup?_

TAP

_Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan agar kau mengakuiku, __Otousan?_

TAP

_Mungkin memang benar. Aku berbeda dengan kakak..._

"Anakku memang hebat..."

_Eh?_

"Kerja bagus. Mulai sekarang kembangkan terus kemampuanmu agar tidak mempermalukan simbol di punggungmu itu."

Senyum lebar mulai terkembang di wajahku. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama berlatih keras aku juga bisa mendapatkan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Otousan. Kini tidak untuk kakak, tapi untukku. Untuk Sasuke. Aku tersenyum puas.

"BAIK!"

"Dan satu lagi," laki-laki paruh baya itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh sekilas. "Jangan ikuti jejak kakakmu."

"......"

.

Aku menghempaskan diri di sofa. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di benakku. Kembali terngiang berbagai kenangan bersama kakak, berkelebat dalam otakku.

'_**Maaf Sasuke... lain kali ya.'**_

_Aku seperti bukan melihat kakak..._

'_**Utsuwa-ku merasa putus asa dengan klan menggelikan ini.'**_

_Rasanya... sejak saat itu kakak bukan menjadi kakak yang biasanya._

Aku membalikkan badan sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

_._

_Kemana kakakku yang dulu?_

_._

"Nii-san..."

Aku menghampiri kakak yang sedang memakai sepatu di ruang depan. Cengiran terpampang jelas di wajahku.

"Hari ini temani aku latihan jurus shuriken dong..."

"Aku sibuk. Sama Otousan saja juga bisa kan?"

"Habiis... katanya untuk jurus shuriken kakak lebih jago."

Akhirnya kakak menoleh. Ia mengibaskan tangan, seolah menyuruhku untuk mendekat. Aku tersenyum senang dan berlari mendekati kakak.

TUK!

"Ouch!"

"Maaf Sasuke, lain kali saja ya..."

Huh! Aku mendengus sebal sambil memegangi dahiku yang berbekas, terkena dorongan 2 jari kakak. Selalu saja begitu. Menyuruh mendekat tapi pada akhirnya malah hanya mendorong dahi dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah saja.

Tapi...

Aku tertegun.

Kakak terlihat sedih tadi. Sekilas, memang. Tapi aku bisa menangkap sorotan mata kakak yang memancarkan kesedihan. Seakan rindu akan sesuatu. Entah apa yang sekarang ada di pikirannya.

"Hari ini aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladenimu." ujarnya sambil berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu.

Aku memandangi punggung kakak yang makin menjauh, sambil mengusap-usap dahiku yang sekarang agak nyut-nyutan. Entah rasa apa, tapi aku seperti mempunyai firasat kalau kakak akan pergi. Jauh sekali.

"Nii-san,"

Ia berhenti.

"Kau akan pulang, kan?"

Kakak menoleh ke arahku. Seulas senyum terpampang di wajahnya.

"Pasti."

Dan ia melangkah keluar. Ditutupnya pintu, meninggalkan aku yang masih berdiri di tempat. Namun kini mataku mengarah pada foto keluarga yang dipasang di atas meja di ruang depan. Di foto itu, aku yang masih berumur 3 tahun tersenyum senang pada Okaasan yang sedang membawa sekeranjang tomat. Di sampingku kakak sedang tertawa kecil dan Otousan terlihat menyunggingkan senyum walaupun hanya sedikit.

_kakak.._

_kau akan menepati janjimu untuk pulang, kan?_

.

.

.

Aku sedang duduk di meja makan. Pikiranku berkecamuk, membuatku menghiraukan mangkuk nasi yang sekarang ada di hadapanku. Okaasan terlihat sedang mencuci piring di westafel pinggir ruangan. Suara gemericikan air memenuhi ruangan. Sesekali terdengar dentingan mangkuk-mangkuk beradu.

"Kaasan..."

"Ya?" wanita paruh baya itu memalingkan kepala, tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya membilas mangkuk.

"Apa yang sebenarnya Otousan pikirkan, tentang aku dan kakak?"

Okaasan menghentikan kegiatan cuci piringnya. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Ada apa memangnya, tiba-tiba tanya tentang itu?"

"Belum lama ini, Otousan bilang 'anakku memang hebat' padaku..." aku meraih gelas teh yang masih mengepul di depanku. Senyum kecil perlahan muncul menghiasi wajahku. "Tadinya Otousan selalu bilang itu pada kakak, makanya aku senang sekali..."

"Ooh," Okaasan tersenyum lembut. "Bagus, kan?"

"Tapi karena akhir-akhir ini hubungan kakak dan Otousan kurang baik..."

"......"

"Aku jadi berpikir, apakah aku hanya akan menjadi pengganti kakak?"

.

"Hey," wanita itu membalikkan badan. Ia kini berdiri membelakangi westafel, berhadapan denganku. "Kakak adalah kakak, kamu adalah kamu. Otousan selalu mencemaskan kalian..."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kakak melulu yang dibicarakan olehnya?!" aku tidak habis pikir. Selama ini Otousan selalu memerhatikan kakak. Dan baru berpaling ketika kakak sudah tidak begitu menuruti perintahnya lagi. Aku disebut apa lagi kalau bukan sebagai pengganti?

"Bukan begitu... Hanya saja, sebagai perwakilan klan kini Otousan berada di posisi yang harus melindungi klan Uchiha."

"Apa... maksudnya itu?" aku masih tidak mengerti. Memang kenapa kalau Otousan harus melindungi klan Uchiha? Apakah itu berpengaruh pada hubungan antara anak dan ayah? Kalau iya, apa hubungannya?

"Itachi lebih dewasa darimu... Karena itu, ia diserahi pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan klan."

"....."

"Otousan yang mengawasi pekerjaan itu. Mungkin karena itu perhatiannya lebih banyak pada Itachi."

Aku menundukkan kepala.

_Hanya karena itukah?_

"Tapi ini rahasia ya," Okaasan tiba-tiba tersenyum geli. Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya, menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Waktu bicara dengan Okaasan, dia membicarakanmu terus lho..."

_A-apa?_

"Hanya saja, dia orang yang kaku dan selalu berwajah cemberut."

Aku terdiam. Namun kata-kata Okaasan yang tadi sukses membuat senyum kecil bertengger di wajahku. Ada perasaan hangat yang perlahan menyelusup ke dalam dadaku, membuat kedua pipiku mengeluarkan semburat merah. Entah perasaan apa itu. Aku jarang sekali merasakannya. Atau bahkan yang ini adalah yang pertama kalinya? Ah, aku tidak tahu.

TREK

Otousan tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di sampingku. Ia meletakkan gelas tehnya, yang masih mengepul. Ia terdiam. Benakku masih dipenuhi kata-kata Okaasan tadi. Ingin rasanya aku mengajak Otousan mengobrol ringan, namun tiba-tiba pertanyaan lain melintas begitu saja di pikiranku.

_Apa yang terjadi antara kakak dan __Otousan?_

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain mulai bermunculan, memenuhi pikiranku. Menyingkirkan sesaat perasaan aneh yang sedari tadi memenuhi dadaku.

_Mata kakak waktu itu bukan sharingan biasa... Selain itu..._

"Otousan," ah! Kenapa aku tidak tanya dia saja? Aku yakin Otousan pasti tahu sesuatu. "Sharingan ada berapa jenis?"

Otousan menggerakkan matanya, kini melirik ke arahku. "Apa? Kau sudah tertarik dengan sharingan? Masih terlalu cepat." yak. Aku yakin pasti kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tapi suatu saat aku juga akan bisa mempunyai sharingan!"

.

"Karena aku anak Otousan..."

Mataku melirik sekilas. Kulihat Okaasan sedang tersenyum kecil ke arah kami berdua. Entah apa maksudnya senyuman itu.

"Ada jurus pupil yang jauh di atas sharingan." laki-laki paruh baya itu akhirnya bicara. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Mangekyou sharingan."

_Mangekyou... Sharingan?_

"Jurus pupil legendaris yang katanya hanya dimiliki oleh beberapa orang dalam sejarah klan Uchiha. Dikatakan bahwa kemampuan itu akan bangkit dengan syarat khusus."

"......"

_Syarat khusus?_

_._

'_**Jangan ikuti jejak kakakmu lagi.'**_

.

_Apa yang sebenarnya __Otousan pikirkan tentang aku dan kakak?_

"Tousan, kenapa kakak tidak mau memerhatikanku? Padahal aku adiknya..." aku ingin dengar pendapatnya tentang hal ini.

"Orang itu agak aneh. Tipe yang sulit bergaul." Otousan mengangkat kepalanya, mengarah pada pintu belakang yang terbuka. Kini matanya tertuju pada taman di belakang rumah.

"Kenapa?"

"Entah. Dia orang yang sulit dimengerti. Bahkan oleh aku yang orangtuanya..."

"......"

Seulas senyum kecil terpampang lagi di wajahku. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, tetapi untuk alasan lain.

_Aku ingin dekat dengan kakak... Padahal tadi aku bicara dengan perasaan seperti itu dan aku yakin __Otousan pasti sadar. Tapi ia tak menentang._

Aku menunduk pelan. Masih dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirku.

_Apakah itu berarti aku masih ada kemungkinan untuk dekat dengan kakak?_

.

.

.

**Itachi's POV**

Malam ini, malam yang sangat sunyi. Angin dingin bertiup, memainkan dedaunan yang bergoyang pelan di atas pohonnya. Bulan purnama bersinar terang, dengan sempurna menambah keindahan malam ini. Samar terdengar suara kepakan sayap burung hantu dan kelelawar yang terbang di angkasa. Lolongan panjang serigala seakan menyertai kesunyian. Aku berdiri di depan pintu gerbang tempat klan Uchiha. Tanganku mengepal, bergetar, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan ragu yang sudah sejak lama bertengger di dadaku.

_Inilah saatnya._

Aku melangkah maju, berjalan perlahan ke dalam gerbang. Mata onyxku kini mengarah pada rumah yang tepat berada di depan gerbang. Rumah dengan tatanan khas klan Uchiha. Rumah yang pertama kali akan kudatangi.

Rumah Mayumi Uchiha dan keluarga.

Mayumi —atau lebih sering disebut Ai-chan— adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan kecil di keluarga itu. Anak yang periang dan tidak mau diam. Kuncir duanya kerap bergoyang-goyang mengikuti irama langkah mungilnya kala berlari. Pipinya chubby, dan matanya besar. Ia sangat sayang dengan kedua orang tuanya, yang memang ramah pada semua orang. Umurnya sekitar 6 tahunan, seumur dengan Sasuke.

Ah, Sasuke.

Aku menengadahkan kepala, memandangi sebuah bulatan putih sempurna di angkasa yang dikelilingi oleh titik-titik kecil yang berkelap-kelip.

.

_Sedang apa kau sekarang, dik?_

Aku tersenyum pahit. Bayangan kenangan antara aku dan dia berkelebat di benakku. Banyak sekali waktu yang kuhabiskan dengan si kecil Sasuke, otoutoku yang satu itu. Tingkah lakunya selalu menghiburku di saat penat. Manja, dan sangat berambisi. Aku yang paling menunggu kelahirannya waktu itu. 6 tahun yang lalu. Karena dia adikku satu-satunya.

.

Adik yang paling kusayangi.

.

Berat sekali rasanya untuk meninggalkannya tadi. Seakan ada yang mengganjal. Dan aku sudah menepati janji untuk pulang. Yah, sebenarnya aku tahu kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk pulang. Dan kebohongan lagi-lagi meluncur keluar dari mulutku. Kebohongan yang aku yakin membuat hatinya senang, tetapi meninggalkan bekas di hatiku. Perasaan bersalah seringkali muncul dan aku selalu berusaha mengabaikannya. Lagipula...

Ah, sudahlah. Tidak ada guna untuk mundur sekarang. Aku melangkahkan kaki lagi, dengan lebih mantap. Berusaha mengusir kegalauan yang selalu datang. Kubuka gerbang rumah yang berwarna kehitaman dan berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga, menimbulkan suara derit kayu yang kecil.

SREK

Aku menggeser pintu rumah dengan perlahan. Ruangan di dalamnya sangat rapi. Semua barang tertata dengan baik di tempatnya, meninggalkan kesan elegan pada rumah itu. Aku melangkah masuk. Rumah itu sepi sekali. Tak terdengar suara orang, hanya gemericikan air dari arah dapur. Aku menelusuri seluruh ruangan dan akhirnya berhenti di dapur. Di sana kulihat ibu Mayumi sedang mencuci piring sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia tidak menyadari kedatanganku sepertinya. Wanita paruh baya itu baru berbalik saat aku mengeluarkan kunai dan melangkah maju. Ia tersenyum lembut.

TAP

"Itachi? Sedang apa malam-malam begini? Ada yang bisa aku bantu nak?"

_Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih..._

TAP

"Oh iya, kamu sudah makan? Di meja makan masih ada ikan dan nasi, silahkan dimakan."

_Dadaku berdenyut sakit. Aku tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi bagaimana lagi?_

TAP

"Eh? Kenapa kau mengeluarkan kunai? Jangan bermain disini, nanti ada yang terluka."

_Aku takkan melupakan semua kebaikanmu, janji._

TAP

"H-hey! Apa yang k-kau laku..."

CRASH!

_Maafkan..._

_Aku..._

Seakan ada jarum yang menghujam seluruh bagian hatiku. Sakit. Melihatnya kini terjatuh bersimbah darah. Aku menundukkan kepala. Kedua genggaman tanganku bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisku. Baru seorang saja rasanya sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apalagi...

Tetapi aku tidak boleh membuang waktu. Aku melangkahkan kaki ke lantai dua dan masuk ke sebuah kamar disana. Kamar dengan nuansa biru muda itu tampak asri dengan sedikit sentuhan pink di kanan kirinya. Di tempat tidur terlihat seorang anak yang mendengkur kecil. Ia memakai baju ungu berenda dan berkuncir dua. Itu Mayumi.

Aku berjalan pelan ke arah bocah itu. Ia tertidur sambil menggenggam sebuah bingkai foto. Di dalamnya terlihat Mayumi kecil yang digendong oleh seorang laki-laki paruh baya. Ibunya tersenyum di samping mereka. Aku tersenyum miris. Ayah anak itu adalah shinobi yang hebat. Namun ia gugur dalam misi dan Mayumi kehilangan ayahnya. 2 tahun yang lalu.

_Dan hari ini dia kehilangan ibunya._

Aku maju selangkah. Mengambil bingkai foto yang digenggamnya dengan perlahan dan meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidur. Kuelus kepalanya pelan, menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang jatuh di dahi kecilnya. Entah ilusiku atau apa, kulihat Mayumi perlahan tersenyum. Senyum polos seorang anak kecil yang belum tahu apa-apa. Mimpi indah, sepertinya. Dan sekali lagi, jantungku berdetak hebat. Seakan tidak mengizinkanku untuk menghentikan mimpi indah anak ini. Aku memalingkan wajah, berusaha untuk tidak ragu. Kuambil kunai.

CRASH!

_Semoga kau bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kau cintai,__ Ai-chan... di sana._

Dan setetes air mata dengan perlahan jatuh membasahi wajahku.

**-TBC-**

Uneguneg author :

_Heee-- *lirik-lirik ke atas* ABAAL! Maksa banget Itachinya hiks. Fic dengan OC pertama :p bagaimana? Chapter yang ini pendek banget T.T geregetan pengen ditambah tapi ntar chapter selanjutnya malah gaseru. Yasudahlah~. Mau mengucapkan terimakasih buaat **Azuka Kanahara **dan **Chrissaberyl Akiko **yang udah mengoreksi tulisan sayaa makasih banyaak :) terus buat **Shena Blitz **yang udah ngusulin ada Itachi POV… Sebenernya chapter ini juga Sasuke POV semua, tapi karena ada yang ngusulin Itachi POV masukin aja yaudah saya masukin walaupun cuma dikit dan maksa maaf yaaa T^T mau nimpuk **De-chan** yang udah review tanpa baca *dilempar sepatu* ehehe canda-canda :p makasih juga buat semua yang udah revieew XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4! Murni asli bikinan sendiri O.o enjoy please...__ Fic terakhir yang saya publish sebelum masuk sekolah. Liburan udah abis TT_TT_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_

* * *

_**Uchiha no Monogatari**

An Itachi and Sasuke Story

By _cumanakecil_

---

**Itachi's POV**

Aku melangkah keluar dari rumah itu. Rumah yang sekarang sunyi dan sepi. Bukan, bukan karena penghuninya sedang tidur. Namun karena memang tak ada lagi jiwa yang hidup di dalam sana. Hatiku seperti tercabik-cabik. Membantai klan adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkanku di dunia. Namun walau begitu ini sudah perjanjian. Harus dijalankan atau akan ada akibat yang lebih besar lagi nanti.

Atas dasar prinsip itu, aku melangkah terus. Menghunuskan kunai kepada setiap orang yang lewat adalah kewajibanku sekarang. Memang sangat mudah, mengingat diriku adalah Anbu yang hebat. Namun tetap saja, perasaan ragu dan sakit itu pasti ada. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba untuk menepisnya. Jujur, aku tidak pernah bercita-cita membantai Klan sendiri.

Satu-persatu rumah mulai kumasuki. Aku tidak membuka mulut sama sekali. Hanya kaki dan tanganku yang bergerak. Menebas leher setiap shinobi dan anggota Klan yang ditemui di dalam rumah. Bahkan hewanpun tak ketinggalan. Seiring dengan waktu yang berjalan terus, tak terasa sudah makin banyak bergelimpangan tubuh tanpa kepala dan kepala tanpa tubuh. Sepanjang jalan dan setiap rumah. Bayangan akan perang 8 tahun yang lalu kembali terbayang di benakku.

.

Namun sekarang berbeda.

.

Aku, aku yang membuat para mayat itu bergelimpangan. Aku yang menghunuskan kunai dan menebas mereka semua. Bukan musuh, tapi aku. Perih rasanya membayangkan kalau perang yang selama ini tidak kuinginkan kini kuciptakan dengan tangan sendiri, walau tidak bisa disebut perang. Pembantaian kebih tepat. Namun tetap saja keduanya sama. Menyebabkan jiwa orang-orang melayang.

Aku melangkah terus. Dan berhenti di depan rumah selanjutnya. Entah rumah keberapa.

DEG

Namun rumah yang kali ini akan kumasuki membuyarkan seluruh pikiran yang sedari tadi berkecamuk di benakku. Rumah itu, tidak ada yang berbeda sebenarnya. Rumah yang kecil namun asri. Dengan gaya Jepang yang membuatnya makin elok. Namun bukan desain rumah itu yang membuat jantungku berdetak gila-gilaan seperti ini.

.

Tapi siapa yang tinggal di dalamnya.

.

Aku melangkah ragu-ragu masuk ke dalam gerbangnya. Kugeser pintunya berlahan dan aku berjalan memasuki rumah itu. Rumah yang kecil, namun kesemuanya tertata rapi. Tak terlihat debu di satu sudut manapun. Jelas sekali kalau pemilik rumah ini adalah orang yang sangat cinta kebersihan. Namun tak terdengar sedikitpun suara di dalam sana. Berarti penghuninya pasti sudah tidur.

Aku memasuki kamar pertama. Kamar yang paling besar, kurasa. Dengan 2 kasur yang berada di dalamnya. Ah, ada orang di kasur sebelah kiri. Aku mendekat perlahan sambil mengambil kunai. Kulihat sosok yang tengah tertidur itu. Seorang wanita paruh baya. Ia mengenakan pakaian terusan berlengan panjang warna hitam. Rambutnya yang pendek sebahu dibiarkan tergerai, memperlihatkan satu-dua helai putih diantaranya. Celemek masih terpasang di badannya dan ia tertidur pulas sekali. Aku terdiam sejenak. Sosok ini, sangat mengingatkanku pada Okaasan. Ada perasaan yang mengganjal saat aku menghunuskan kunai, yang kini sudah menyentuh leher perempuan itu. Aku menundukkan kepala.

_Maafkan... Aku..._

CRASH!

Dan darah segar kini sudah mewarnai kasur itu. Kasur dengan seonggok mayat di atasnya. Sosok itu bahkan belum sempat bangun saat ajalnya menjemput. Tragis. Aku membalikkan badan dan melangkah menuju pintu. Setelah keluar aku berjalan menaiki tangga, berniat untuk mengecek keadaan di lantai dua. Jantungku berdebar keras.

_Semoga tidak ada..._

Aku berdoa dalam hati.

_Semoga dia tidak ada..._

.

Aku memerhatikan sekeliling tatkala sudah tiba di atas. Di sana terdapat satu ruangan utama yang bisa dijumpai pertama kali saat tiba di atas dan 2 pintu di kanan-kirinya. Pintu yang berada di kiri aku yakini sebagai kamar mandi, karena aku bisa melihat ember yang berisi air dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Berarti pintu yang satunya...

Aku berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah pintu yang di kanan. Dan ketika melihat tanda yang tergantung di pintu itu hatiku mencelos.

**:****Azuka's Room:**

Apakah dia ada di dalam? Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tetapi memasuki kamarnya saja rasanya sudah berat sekali. Melanggar privasi orang itu sangat tidak baik. Apalagi kalau melanggar privasi... Ah, tidak perlu dibahas. Aku menarik turun kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Kulongokkan kepala ke dalam untuk melihat keadaan. Aku belum pernah masuk ke kamarnya sebelum ini. Ruangan itu tak bisa kuamati dengan jelas. Gelap. Lampunya tidak dinyalakan. Penerangannya hanya berupa cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Aku menyipitkan mata, masih dengan harapan kalau perempuan itu tidak ada di sini. Kuedarkan pandangan dan mataku tertumpu pada sesosok wanita berambut hitam panjang yang sedang duduk menghadap jendela. Membelakangiku. Dan hatiku kembali dirajam pisau. Mataku membelalak sesaat.

Itu dia.

Aku berjalan selangkah ke depan, dengan kunai yang tergenggam di tangan. Berusaha menepis segala perasaan yang campur aduk sedari tadi.

"Itachi-kun,"

DEG

Jantungku mau copot rasanya. Ia menyadari keberadaanku. Aku terdiam. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari sekujur tubuhku yang gemetaran. Jantungku serasa berdetak 100 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang."

Suara itu... betapa aku sangat merindukannya. Aku sudah tidak mendengarnya untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama, berhubung aku sudah jarang berada di rumah sejak bergabung sebagai Anbu. Ingin rasanya menyampaikan sesuatu, tetapi mulutku tak mau diajak kompromi. Hanya diam. Terkatup rapat.

"Kau juga akan membunuhku, seperti yang kaulakukan pada setiap orang di luar dan juga ibuku?" ia menoleh. Matanya menatapku nanar.

Ekspresi itu... entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Pertanyaan yang tadi ia lontarkan sukses membuat perutku seperti diaduk-aduk. Ia tahu?

Gadis itu menatapku lama. Dan kemudian kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik. Membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

_Eh?_

_Entah aku sudah harus mulai memakai kacamata, atau aku memang sedang melihatnya tersenyum sekarang?_

"Aku tidak tahu alasanmu untuk membunuh semua orang. Tapi aku tahu kalau kau pasti punya alasan sendiri yang aku yakin pasti bisa kuterima." gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mengenakan kaos berlengan pendek warna ungu dan rok putih selutut. Jepitan kupu-kupu dengan indahnya bertengger di rambut hitam yang membingkai wajah cantiknya. Ia berjalan mendekat padaku yang hanya bisa diam terpaku.

"Kalau kau harus bunuh aku, bunuhlah. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus janji," ia mengulurkan jari kelingking kanannya, tersenyum lembut. "Jangan sia-siakan nyawaku dan semua orang yang kau bunuh."

"....."

"Jangan kecewakan aku. Janji?"

Aku terdiam sesaat. Memandanginya yang masih mengulurkan kelingking kecilnya sambil tersenyum, menungguku menyambutnya. Hatiku mencelos.

_Sebegitu berharganyakah aku sampai kau rela berkorban seperti ini, Azuka-chan?_

Kenanganku dengannya seketika berputar. Memenuhi benakku. Kepalaku sakit. Hatiku perih. Perutku makin terasa teraduk-aduk. Membunuh orang yang sangat dicintai adalah hal yang paling sulit untuk dilakukan. Apalagi jika ia sudah sangat mempercayaiku, sampai menyerahkan nyawanya untuk diambil.

Karena aku.

Namun tak ada pilihan lain. Aku mengangkat kelingkingku perlahan dan menyatukannya dengan kelingking Azuka. Jari kami saling bertaut, melambangkan janji. Janji untuk tidak berkhianat. Janji untuk saling percaya. Selamanya.

Azuka perlahan melepaskan jari kelingkingnya setelah beberapa saat. Aku pun menurunkan tanganku. Kami saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan dan meraih tanganku yang menggenggam kunai.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya." ia mengarahkan tanganku dengan kunai itu ke lehernya sendiri. "Kau tidak mau membuang waktu kan? Aku yakin masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan."

Namun tanganku tidak mau bergerak. Tetap terdiam dalam genggamannya. Dingin. Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Jangan ragu. Anggaplah aku bukan siapa-siapa."

Aku berusaha untuk memantapkan hati dan menggerakkan tangan. Kini kunai dalam genggamanku sudah maju, menyentuh leher gadis di depanku. Aku menutup mata. Kulihat samar-samar dia tersenyum. Senyum yang damai, disertai dengan lelehan air bening yang jatuh dari kedua pelupuk mata onyx indahnya.

"Aishiteru, Itachi-kun..."

CRASH!

_Aishiteru, Azuka-chan..._

Angin dingin berhembus dari arah jendela. Memainkan rambut kami berdua. Gadis itu perlahan jatuh tersungkur ke atas lantai. Tak bernyawa. Kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat meluncur turun dari mata kiriku. Lagi-lagi membasahi pipiku.

_Sayonara..._

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat, ingin segera keluar dari rumah yang baru saja kukunjungi. Rumah dengan satu ibu dan satu gadis. Air mataku masih meleleh. Kenangan tentangnya terus saja berputar-putar di kepalaku, membuatku makin rindu dengannya. Semua ingatan yang kuketahui tentangnya seakan makin mendempet hatiku. Sakit.

_Karena aku tidak akan bisa melihat senyumnya lagi..._

.

.

.

Tak terasa, sudah hampir seluruh rumah kudatangi. Sudah hampir semua dari nyawa seluruh penduduk disini telah melayang. Kembali pada yang mencipta. Kini suasana di distrik Uchiha menjadi sunyi senyap. Bukan seperti suasana malam yang biasa, dimana semua orang tengah tidur dan mengunjungi pulau kapuk mereka masing-masing. Namun karena memang sangat sedikit hawa kehidupan yang terasa di sini. Samar hanya terdengar bunyi burung hantu yang ber-uhu pelan. Seakan ikut berduka atas semua yang terjadi. Atas semua yang telah pergi.

Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat menuju rumah terakhir. Ya, satu tempat lagi dan aku bisa pergi dari sini. Bisa menyelesaikan semua yang harus kulakukan. Kunai di tangan kiriku berayun seirama gerak langkah panjangku. Dan tak lama kemudian, aku berhenti. Memandangi sebuah rumah besar dengan halaman yang cukup luas. Rumah tempat seorang petinggi dari klan bersama istri serta kedua anaknya tinggal. Rumah yang berada di tempat paling ujung di Distrik Uchiha, namun kemegahannya tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh rumah yang lain.

.

Rumahku.

.

Tempat itu terlihat gelap, dengan lampu yang dimatikan total. Seperti tak ada yang menghuni, tetapi pasti ada orang di dalam sana. Aku belum melihat dan membunuh kedua orangtuaku. Maka aku yakin mereka berdua pasti ada di dalam sana. Sedang menunggu. Aku menghembuskan napas panjang. Keluargaku adalah orang-orang terakhir yang akan kubunuh malam ini. Selain karena rumah yang memang paling ujung, yah—siapa yang tega menghabisi nyawa keluarganya sendiri? Tapi aku harus.

Dengan perlahan aku mendorong gerbang rumahku. Menimbulkan suara berderit kecil yang aku yakini pasti terdengar sampai dalam dengan suasana yang sesepi ini. Kulangkahkan kakiku melewati undakan depan dan berjalan mengendap-endap ke ruang duduk. Memang tak ada penerangan sama sekali disini. Tetapi kedua mata onyxku bisa menangkap siluet dua sosok yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di atas bantalan duduk di tengah ruangan. Yang kiri berambut panjang dan sedang menunduk dalam-dalam. Kontras sekali dengan orang sebelahnya yang bersedekap dan memandang lurus kedepan. Sekali lagi aku menarik napas panjang.

Mereka orang tuaku.

SREK

Kedua orang itu spontan menoleh ke arah pintu. Cahaya bulan yang samar menerobos dari jendela, membuat mereka bisa melihat siapa yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan kunai dalam genggamannya. Okaasan menatapku nanar sementara Otousan langsung berdiri. Ia terlihat sangat geram. Kemarahan yang selama ini tak pernah ia munculkan di hadapanku terlihat sudah. Kedua bola matanya kini telah berubah menjadi sharingan kebanggaannya. Kepalan tangannya bergetar sementara ia berbicara dengan suara yang begitu berat.

"Itachi, akhirnya kau datang juga ke sini." aku terdiam di tempat sementara Otousan berjalan perlahan mendekati. Di tangan kirinya aku bisa melihat sebuah benda yang agak mengkilat. Besi. Bukan, lebih tepatnya kunai.

"Sebagai orang tua, aku dan Mikoto berhak tahu. Apa yang tengah terjadi sebenarnya?" kedua mata merahnya menatapku tajam. Memperlihatkan sorot kebencian yang sangat. Aku tak bereaksi. Sharinganku balas memandangnya.

"Apa yang telah terjadi hingga otakmu menjadi tidak berfungsi seperti ini, HAH?!" emosinya terasa kian meletup. Laki-laki paruh baya itu kini mencengkram bahuku erat. Mengguncangnya hingga terasa seperti mau patah. Aku hanya bisa diam. Semestinya di saat seperti ini aku akan balik mencengkram orang di hadapanku dan melawannya jika ia mengeluarkan serangan. Tetapi entah kenapa badanku menolak melakukan itu. Seakan tidak ingin ikatan yang telah terjalin dengan pria di hadapanku ini putus.

"Fugaku, jangan ter..."

"DIAM!" raungnya. Otousan kini menoleh dan menatap marah pada Okaasan yang tadi mencoba menenangkan. Yang ditatap kini kembali membisu. Mata onyxnya menatap dalam, memancarkan kekecewaan yang sangat. Aku menatapnya sesaat, dan pandangan yang sekilas itu telah berhasil menumbuhkan pertanyaan yang kembali menusuk hatiku.

_Kemana pandangan hangat Okaasan yang dulu?_

"Kenapa kau masih mencoba untuk membela anak ini?! Orang seperti ini BUKAN ANAK KITA!"

"Tapi..."

"Bahkan dia TAK PANTAS menyandang nama Uchiha!" Otousan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali. Giginya bergemeletukan sementara ia menuding dadaku dengan ujung jarinya sementara tangan yang satunya masih juga mencengkram bahuku erat. "Setan macam apa yang sudah merasukimu?!"

"Tidak ada," aku berusaha menahan semua perasaan yang kini sedang berkecamuk di hatiku. Sebagaimana pun bentakannya sangat menyakitkan, namun ia tetap Otousan. Tetap ayahku. Dan aku menyayanginya. Sangat. Tetapi takdir memang tak dapat dilawan. Aku mencintai orang tuaku namun takdir memaksaku untuk membunuh mereka. Ironis, memang. Menyadari kenyataan bahwa kini keduanya telah menganggapku anak durhaka tanpa mengetahui semua yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Aku hanya ingin mengukur 'utsuwa'ku." kini kedua tanganku telah terangkat, mencekal pergelangan tangan Otousan. Menatapnya dalam-dalam. Berusaha menyembunyikan semua yang terasa di hatiku. Semua yang lalu-lalang di pikiranku.

'_**Ninja itu harus mengutamakan misi, bukan perasaan.'**_

Aku melepas paksa cengkraman tangan Otousan dari bahuku, dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar ke bawah. Dengan masih memasang kedua bola mata merahku yang menatapnya tajam. Kemudian aku mengambil kunai dan mundur beberapa langkah, mempersiapkan posisi bertarung. Otousan menggeram marah.

"Beginikah caramu memperlakukan orang yang sudah merawatmu sejak kecil, HAH?!"

"Siapapun terlihat sama di hadapanku." aku menatap lurus ke dalam matanya. Dua sharingan kami bertemu. Namun tiba-tiba kudengar suara benda yang ditubruk dengan keras. Otousan menoleh sejenak dan aku mengikuti arah pandang matanya. Dan hatiku semakin teriris. Melihat Okaasan yang kini tengah terduduk kaku, bersender di lemari belakang ruangan. Kedua bola matanya menatapku dalam sementara cairan bening mulai menetes dari pelupuknya.

"Itachi... Tidak, yang seperti ini bukan dia. Kau kemanakan Itachi anakku?!" tangan kanannya terangkat gemetar, kini menunjuk tepat ke arahku. Pandangannya tidak bisa dibaca. Antara geram dan tidak percaya. Hatiku kembali mencelos.

_Okaasan... Andai engkau tahu kalau semua kata-kata itu palsu._

"Masih berani membantah, eh?" Otousan tiba-tiba mengacungkan kunai di genggamannya dengan cepat dan melayangkannya tepat ke arahku. Aku tidak berusaha menghindar. Maka kubiarkan kunai itu melesat dengan cepat ke arah bahu kananku. Seakan mau merobeknya.

"Fugaku, HENTIKAN!"

CRAK!

Kunai itu dengan mulus telah tertancap di dinding kayu belakangku. Bahu kananku terasa perih, dan aku yakin kunai itu telah menggoresnya karena kini telah turun cairan merah pekat dari sana. Namun luka itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku mengingat aku sering mendapat luka yang lebih dari sekedar luka goresan dalam misi-misiku sebagai anbu. Tidak, bukan luka itu yang sekarang terasa sakit. Hatiku serasa dibelah.

"Kalau kau tidak pergi dari sini, aku tidak segan-segan melawanmu." pria itu menatapku tajam. Ia kembali mengambil sebuah kunai dan bersiap dalam posisi bertarungnya. Kini aku tidak bisa mengelak lebih jauh lagi. Aku harus melawan orang tuaku sendiri.

SET

TRANG!

Aku maju duluan. Berlari menerjang Otousan yang masih terdiam. Namun ia menghindar dengan cepat dan tahu-tahu sudah ada di belakang. Aku yang anbu tentu saja tidak bisa ditipu dengan mudah. Dengan cepat aku melesat ke belakangnya sebelum kunai di tangan pria ini membesat leherku. Dan dalam sekejap aku telah membuat goresan merah panjang melintang di punggungnya. Ia terkesiap sejenak dan langsung membalikkan badan. Kunai kami kembali beradu satu sama lain. Aku menatap matanya tajam.

"Ayo bertarung."

Okaasan hanya bisa menatap nanar ketika melihat kedua orang yang sangat dikasihinya kini sedang bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kunai yang sudah melesat dalam ruangan ini. Kuakui, Otousan memang lawan yang kuat. Sudah beberapa kali seranganku ditepisnya. Tetapi aku yang lebih berpengalaman ini tetap lebih unggul darinya. Kunai dariku baru saja membuat goresan merah yang memanjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya di pergelangan kakinya sehingga membuat laki-laki itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia oleng ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk. Aku melangkah perlahan. Mendekati sosoknya dengan kunai yang teracung dan mata yang berkilat merah.

"Sudah jelas kan, kalau aku lebih kuat?" aku berjalan menuju Otousan yang sedang berusaha berdiri. Sorotan matanya seperti ingin menerkamku saja rasanya. Tetapi aku tidak peduli. Tepatnya, berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan. Melihat sorotan mata seperti itu dari orang tua sendiri memang sangat tidak enak. Perih rasanya melihat orang yang begitu dekat kini telah berubah menjadi musuh. Dan harus dibunuh.

"Namun tetap saja aku tidak puas. Orang-orang di klan ini terlalu lemah."

"HENTIKAN BICARAMU! Sekali lagi kau bicara seperti itu, aku akan..."

"Mau apa?" aku berhenti tepat di hadapannya yang masih juga tak bisa menggerakkan tubuh. "Toh sebentar lagi aku akan membunuhmu. Memang orang mati bisa apa?"

"Sial." ia merutuk sembari memegangi perutnya yang masih memancarkan banyak darah. Laki-laki itu sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi kini. Ia sudah terpojok di sudut ruangan dan jarak antara aku dengannya hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal lagi. Aku mengacungkan kunai yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Konoha."

SET

CRASH!

Darah bermuncratan. Dan aku terpaku diam. Mataku membelalak ketika melihat sosok yang tengah roboh di depanku. Bukan, itu bukan sosok seorang pria pemimpin Uchiha. Sosok itu lebih pantas disebut dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang berambut hitam panjang. Ia kini jatuh tersungkur di hadapanku, dengan kunai yang tepat menancap di jantungnya. Darah tak hentinya mengalir dari luka tusukan yang kubuat itu. Aku mundur selangkah.

_O-okaasan?_

"OHOK!" darah segar meluncur turun dari bibirnya. Membasahi dagunya yang gemetar. Ia mencengkram dadanya yang sesak dan berlumuran darah dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan yang satunya tergeletak lemas di atas lantai.

"MIKOTO!" kulihat Otousan bangkit dan memeluk Okaasan erat. Cairan bening mulai meluncur turun dari mata onyxnya tatkala Okaasan menoleh perlahan. Kini wanita itu menatapku dalam. Aku hanya bisa diam terpaku memandanginya.

"I..ta..chi,"

"Mikoto! Jangan bicara! Hentikan!" namun Okaasan tidak menghiraukan teriakan Otousan. Ia terus saja memandangiku, mencari-cari apa yang tersirat di dalam mata sharinganku. Dan aku dengan susah payah menyembunyikan apa yang sedang kurasakan sekarang. Hancur.

"Ka-mu... Tetap... A-anakku—ARGH!" wanita itu mencengkram dadanya erat. Terlihat sangat berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak yang sedari tadi tengah melandanya. Kedua mata onyxnya mulai tertutup perlahan seiring dengan melemasnya cengkraman di dadanya. Aku hanya bisa menunduk ketika Otousan makin mempererat pelukannya pada Okaasan sambil berteriak cemas.

_Okaasan, aku harap kau bisa mengerti..._

"Mikoto! Buka matamu!"

_Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat semuanya seperti ini..._

Dan mata wanita itu kini telah tertutup rapat. Tangan yang tadinya mencengkram dadanya mulai turun, dan jatuh terkulai lemas ke atas lantai. Aku tidak bisa lagi melihat napasnya yang memburu. Kini tubuh itu terdiam dengan tenang. Meninggalkan tetesan darah segar yang masih menetes menodai pakaiannya.

.

_Maafkan..._

_Aku..._

_._

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ISTRIKU, HAH?!" Otousan menoleh dengan kasar dan berseru marah padaku. Napasnya memburu. Kedua tangannya masih mendekap erat Okaasan yang sudah tak bernyawa. Air mata yang tadi sempat mengalir dari kedua matanya kini telah berubah menjadi pancaran amarah yang amat sangat.

_Otousan, maaf..._

"INI IBUMU! KAU SUDAH GI..."

"MANGEKYOUSHI SHARINGAN."

Otousan berhenti berbicara. Matanya terbelalak lebar tatkala menerima tsukuyomiku barusan. Ia menunduk seketika dan memegangi kepala dengan kedua tangan. Pria itu meraung, berteriak, kesakitan akan ilusi yang tengah kuberikan untuknya. Ya, kekuatan bola mata itu telah bangkit. Dan aku menjadi orang kedua yang memilikinya. Namun alih-alih merasa bangga hatiku malah sakit. Mengingat cara mendapatkannya yang telah mengorbankan nyawa paman yang sangat kusayangi. Terlebih aku harus menggunakan mata ini untuk—

TAP TAP TAP

Aku spontan menoleh ke arah pintu. Samar-samar terdengar suara langkah orang berlari tadi. Setahuku, seluruh klan Uchiha sudah terbunuh. Kecuali...

"Otousan! Okaasan!"

"Sasuke! Jangan masuk!"

SREK

Mata sharinganku kini bertemu dengan dua mata onyxnya. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Dan sandiwaraku harus kembali dimulai.

**-TBC-**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ceritasianakecil : ^mohon maaf kalo panjang. ga dibaca juga gapapa^**

_Akhirnya KELAR JUGAA!! *nari hula* __chapter yang ini murni asli 100 persen hasil perasan otak saya, ga ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali sama yang komiknya. Bagaimana komentar anda? Abis ga digambarin sih kaya gimana tiba-tiba udah pada mati semua T.T jadi maaaaaaf kalo OOC si Itachinya. Fugaku jadi jahat keliatannya terus tarungnya juga aneh banget. Maklum saya gabisa bikin yang begituan hehe jadi begitulah yang terlintas di otak saya. Harap dimaklumi *bungkuk-bungkuk* Apakah sebenarnya kejadiannya memang seperti itu? Apakah Mikoto mati karena melindungi Fugaku? Apakah pacar Itachi dengan sukarela menyerahkan nyawanya?_

_._

_Who knows?_

_._

_Oh iya. Ada OC itu *lirik-lirik pacar Itachi* ehehe Azuka nee-chaaaan aku pinjem nama yayaya? Abis bakalan susah kalo ga dikasih nama, terus lagi males mikirin nama aneh-aneh. Yaudah pake yang ada *digetok panci* maaf yaaa ga bilang-bilang. Plis tolong ikhlaskaan *nyengir watados*. Oh iya. Fic ini kok jadinya panjang banget? O.o udah 4 chapter itu juga baru masa lalunya mereka. Belom pas yang bertarung. Padahal dalam benak saya mah cuman jadi 4-5 chapter aja udah beres res res. Lah ini? *jedugin kepala ke tembok*_

_Oh iya, mau tanyaa. Kalo fic itu mau ada epilognya, apakah harus disertai prolog di depan? Kalo engga gimana? Bolehkah? Makasih buat yang udah jawab :)_

_Mau bales review yang ga log in :_

_** Coffee lover** : okedeeh ini chapter ini kan Itachi POV semua, semoga suka ya :)_

_**cumanumpanglewat** : iya emang sedih banget kasian Itachinya dipaksa ngebunuh anggota klan gitu. poor Itachi *ditsukuyomi*  
_

_Okee, makasih buat semua yang udah ngereview dan tolong review chapter ini jugaa sampai jumpa chapter depan! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 finally update! __Setelah melawan WB yang ganas akhirnya saya bisa publish fic ini juga. Oke, enjoy :)_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_

* * *

  
_

**Uchiha no Monogatari**

An Itachi and Sasuke Story

By _cumanakecil_

_---  
_

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku berlari cepat menuju rumah malam itu. Karena tadi keasyikan berlatih di sekolah, aku sampai lupa waktu. Berlatih memang menyenangkan, sampai aku tidak ingat untuk melirik jam yang berada di dalam ruang guru. Begitu aku sadar, tahu-tahu sudah malam. Okaasan dan Otousan pasti mengkhawatirkan aku.

_Khawatir?_

Aku tersenyum getir. Kalau Okaasan, ia memang sangat baik. Okaasan memperlakukanku sama dengan perlakuannya pada kakak. Seringkali aku memergokinya sedang tidur di sofa ruang tengah ketika aku pulang agak larut. Ia menungguku? Bisa jadi. Aku adalah anaknya, kan? Jadi bukan hal yang luar biasa kalau Okaasan berlaku begitu padaku.

Tapi... Otousan?

Aku ragu. Apakah ia sedang menunggu kepulanganku sekarang? Sejujurnya, aku belum pernah lihat Otousan mengkhawatirkanku. Menanyakan kemana ketika aku pulang larut malam saja tidak. Biasanya kalau aku pulang ia sedang berada di kamarnya, atau sedang mengobrol dengan kakak di halaman belakang. Yah, mungkin keberadaanku memang tidak diakui olehnya. Aku dan kakak bagaikan bumi dan langit baginya. Aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dia.

Kedua kakiku terus melangkah dengan cepat. Aku sudah memasuki gerbang distrik Uchiha. Namun bukan berarti aku sebentar lagi sampai di rumah. Rumahku adalah rumah paling ujung di distrik Uchiha ini. Jadi wajar saja kalau akan menyita waktu cukup banyak untuk menuju ke sana dari gerbang, bahkan dengan berlari sekalipun.

TAP TAP TAP

Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Angin dingin bertiup pelan, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Sunyi. Sepi.

_Kemana orang-orang?_

Kesunyian mungkin telah biasa terjadi di lingkungan tempat tinggalku ini. Apalagi ketika waktu malam tiba. Distrik Uchiha menjadi seperti kota mati. Hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang berlalu-lalang. Atau bahkan tidak ada sama sekali. Semua orang mendekam di rumahnya masing-masing dan baru memulai aktivitas esok harinya. Sesekali terdengar lolongan panjang serigala dan suara burung hantu berbunyi pelan, melengkapi kesunyian yang ada.

_Tetapi yang ini terasa berbeda._

Aku bahkan tidak merasakan hawa kehidupan di sini. Benar-benar kota mati. Suara binatang pun tidak terdengar. Lampu-lampu di setiap rumah yang kulewati kebanyakan mati. Membuat suasana yang gelap dan mencekam di sekitarku. Memang, bagi seorang shinobi suasana seperti ini tidak akan membuat mereka gentar. Kebanyakan ninja sudah biasa menghadapi situasi sunyi dan sepi seperti ini. Tetapi di lingkungan rumah sendiri? Rasanya lain. Seperti a—

DEG!

Jantungku tiba-tiba berdegup kencang ketika melihat siluet bayangan di atas tiang listrik, tak jauh dari tempatku berada. Sosok itu mempunyai rambut panjang yang dikuncir ke belakang, bergoyang pelan ditiup angin malam. Benakku seakan mengatakan kalau aku mengenal orang itu tetapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Kedua matanya merah menyala, seakan mempunyai keinginan membunuh yang sangat besar.

_A-apa itu?_

Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Suasana yang sangat gelap di sini sangat tidak mendukung. Namun ketika aku akan berlari mendekat, siluet itu...

_Hilang._

Seakan tersapu oleh angin. Tertelan oleh malam. Namun aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Entah apa itu. Jantungku masih saja berdegup kencang dan keringat dingin mulai mengalir. Saat ini, aku benar-benar ingin segera sampai di rumah. Terlindung oleh hangatnya selimut dan terangnya lampu kamar. Atau kasih sayang dari orang tua. Namun apa daya, rumahku masih setengah jalan lagi. Akupun kembali berlari, sampai kemudian berhenti secara mendadak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_Mayat._

Aku melihat mayat manusia tanpa kepala. Berdarah-darah, bergelimpangan di sepanjang jalan. Bau amis mulai menyengat hidungku. Kedua mata onyxku membelalak lebar, seakan tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Mereka semua mati. Tidak berdaya.

_Apa-apaan ini?_

Rasa takut mulai menyergap. Baru pertama kali aku melihat sebegini banyak orang mati di sekitarku. Dan kini mereka semua memakai lambang Uchiha di punggungnya. Anggota Klanku. Bergelimpangan tak bernyawa di sepanjang jalan. Aku melangkah perlahan melewati mayat-mayat itu. Kakiku bergetar, tidak bisa lagi berlari. Melihat mereka semua membuat nyaliku ciut seketika.

"Okaasan... Otousan... Kakak..."

Anggota keluargaku. Bagaimana dengan mereka? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ketika aku pergi tadi? Semuanya terlihat begitu cepat. Pagi tadi semuanya masih berjalan seperti biasa. Okaasan memasakkan bentou untuk bekal makan siangku sambil bersenandung kecil dan Otousan membaca koran di teras. Kakak...

Ah, kakak. Ia sedang tidak di rumah pagi ini, sedang ada misi katanya. Aku yakin berita pembantaian ini sudah sampai di telinganya sebelum aku mengetahuinya. Hati kecilku mulai bertanya-tanya.

_Apakah kakak akan pulang?_

Aku tersenyum kecil. Pasti kakak akan pulang. Ia tidak akan membiarkan keluarganya, bahkan seluruh anggota klannya terbunuh dengan cara seperti ini. Aku yakin itu. Mungkin sekarang sang penjahat sudah mati, dihabisi oleh kakak. Yah, aku tahu. Kakak memang orang yang tidak mungkin tertandingi.

Tapi kenapa? Siapa yang tega melakukan ini semua pada klan Uchiha? Dendam sebesar apakah yang mendorong orang itu untuk melakukan hal tidak wajar seperti ini? Memang apa salah klan Uchiha padanya? Orang itu pasti sungguh tidak beradab. Tanpa sadar gigiku bergemeletukan marah. Dasar pengecut! Akan lebih terhormat kalau orang itu mengajak bertempur. Paling tidak klan Uchiha bisa mengeluarkan orang-orang terbaiknya dan menyiapkan fisik dan mental dengan baik sebelum menghadapinya.

Tapi yang ini? Orang itu menyerang tanpa ampun di malam hari, di saat semua orang lengah dan tidak siap untuk bertarung karena ia datang secara diam-diam. Apa lagi namanya kalau bukan pengecut? Memilih untuk menghabisi seluruh anggota Klan di malam hari, daripada mengadu kekuatan di siang hari. Apa lagi namanya?

"Dasar pengecut!" teriakku gusar. Aku sangat benci pada si pengecut itu. Kedua mataku membeliak marah. Dan entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, kini aku telah melesat dengan cepat, melewati semua mayat yang bergelimpangan. Tujuanku hanya untuk mengetahui keadaan keluargaku dan membunuh sang pengecut tersebut. Mencincangnya sampai habis. Membalaskan seluruh dendam klan Uchiha padanya.

Tak terasa, aku sudah berlari cukup jauh. Pintu pagar rumahku yang berada di paling ujung jalan sudah terlihat. Aku menambah kecepatan lariku dan membuka gerbang dengan kasar. Lampu rumahku juga mati. Namun konsentrasiku tidak cukup baik sekarang untuk mendeteksi hawa kehidupan di sana. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan Okaasan dan Otousan.

"Okaasan! Otousan!" aku berlari melewati undakan depan. Jantungku berdebar tak karuan, ingin cepat mengetahui keadaan mereka. Baru saja aku akan menggeser pintu depan ketika sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal terdengar berteriak dari dalam.

"Sasuke! Jangan masuk—AARGH!"

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir kembali dari kedua pelipisku. Itu suara Otousan. Ia masih hidup rupanya. Tetapi... Kenapa Otousan tidak mengizinkanku untuk masuk? Lagipula tadi terdengar pria paruh baya itu berteriak kesakitan. Aku menggigit bawah bibirku, cemas. Jantungku mau copot saja rasanya.

_Apakah si pengecut brengsek itu ada di dalam?_

Kedua tanganku bergetar ketika perlahan bergerak, menggeser pintu depan. Aku membuat celah di pintu itu dan mengintip ke dalam.

.

Dan pemandangan di dalam sana membuat mataku membelalak untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

Otousan. Dan Okaasan. Terbaring lemah tak berdaya di atas lantai rumahku yang sudah dipenuhi oleh bercak-bercak-bercak darah. Walau suasana sangat gelap aku masih bisa melihat sosok perempuan yang terbaring, berlumuran darah. Di atasnya terdapat laki-laki paruh baya yang tertelungkup tanpa nyawa. Jantungku berdebar keras, percampuran antara rasa geram dan takut. Siapa yang berani melawan Otousan dan—

Kedua mata onyxku spontan menjelajahi seluruh ruangan. Dan aku melihatnya, melihat sosok sang pembunuh yang berdiri tegak di belakang mayat kedua orang tuaku. Kedua mata sharingannya merah menyala, dan itu sangat membuktikan kalau ia adalah salah satu anggota klan Uchiha. Sang pengkhianat, tepatnya. Rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang diikat ke belakang. Ketika melihat wajahnya, aku seperti melihat wajahku sendiri. Dia...

"Ka-kakak?!"

Itu Itachi Nii-san. Kakakku satu-satunya. Orang pertama yang membuatku iri. Ninja yang termasuk jajaran atas di Konoha. Yang selalu dibangga-banggakan oleh Otousan. Yang kerap menolak ketika aku meminta diajari beberapa jurus ninja. Seseorang yang paling kusayangi.

"KAKAK! OTOUSAN DAN OKAASAN! SEBENARNYA ADA APA? SIAPA YANG..."

CRAK!

Tiba-tiba sebuah shuriken melayang. Dengan sukses menyobek kulit bahu kananku dan menancap di pintu belakangku. Menimbulkan lelehan darah merah perlahan mengalir dari luka itu, menodai bajuku. Spontan aku mundur ke belakang. Shuriken itu melayang dengan sangat cepat, sampai aku nyaris tak bisa melihatnya. Dan itu datangnya dari kakak. Kakak yang melempar. Kakak membuatku terluka.

_Tapi... Kenapa?_

"Adikku yang bodoh." Ia berbisik pelan. Raut mukanya menampakkan kebencian yang amat sangat.

".....?!"

Aku belum pernah dikatai seperti ini oleh kakak. Karena ia tahu, aku pasti akan bisa menjadi seorang ninja yang hebat sepertinya di masa yang akan datang. Tidak terhitung sudah beberapa kali ia mengatakan hal itu. Tetapi... Orang di depanku ini seperti bukan kakak. Bukan kakak yang ramah dan seorang anbu sejati. Lebih seperti seorang—

DEG!

Mata sharingannya terlihat perlahan membuka. Memperlihatkan sebuah sharingan yang berbeda. Lebih menyala dan tajam. Kedua mataku membelalak menatapnya. Terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Badanku seakan kaku, tak bisa bergerak.

"MANGEKYOUSHI SHARINGAN!"

"AAAARGH!!"

_**Semua kenangan seolah berputar. Hitam. Gelap. Aku tak bisa bernapas. Darah berceceran dimana-mana. Mayat bergelimpangan, terbunuh dengan sadis. Lambang Uchiha tersobek. Kakak. Otousan. Okaasan. Semua orang. Tangis. Tawa. Amarah.**_

_**Sakit.**_

_**Perih.**_

.

Aku jatuh tertelungkup di tempat. Kepalaku seakan mau pecah. Bahkan kedua kakiku tak sanggup lagi untuk menopang tubuhku. Inikah kekuatan mangekyou sharingan? Tetapi aku terus berusaha untuk bertahan. Aku tak mau mati di tangan kakak. Aku harus mendapat penjelasan.

"Kenapa...?" suaraku nyaris tak bisa keluar. Terbata-bata. Pita suaraku seolah sudah habis.

"Untuk mengukur kemampuan." Kudengar kakak menjawab dengan suara dingin. Kedua mata onyxnya menatapku tajam. seolah ingin membelah tubuhku menjadi dua.

"Hanya... Karena... Itu...?"

"Itu penting." Ia mengalihkan pandangan. Tetapi amarahku sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi.

_Hanya karena itu? Karena ingin mengukur kemampuan, kakak membunuh semua orang? Menghabisi klan Uchiha sendirian. Hanya untuk itu?_

"JANGAN BERCANDA!"

Aku mencoba bangkit. Kuerahkan seluruh sisa tenagaku untuk berlari menerjangnya. Aku marah, itu pasti. Tidak ada orang yang tidak marah pada seorang pengecut dan pengkhianat yang telah merenggut segalanya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Namun staminaku sudah terkuras habis karena ilusi barusan. Kedua kakiku hanya bisa melangkah beberapa langkah ke depan sebelum akhirnya tubuhku terhempas kembali ke lantai. Tepat di depan mayat kedua orangtuaku. Hatiku seakan dicabik-cabik. Mereka ayah dan ibuku. Yang sudah membesarkanku sedari kecil. Dan aku sekarang harus melihat mereka terbaring tanpa nyawa dan berlumuran darah. Tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kedua mataku perlahan menjadi panas. Memunculkan cairan bening di pelupuknya. Badanku bergetar hebat.

_Takut..._

Beberapa saat kemudian kulihat kakak melangkah ke luar. Aku berusaha bangun. Memaksakan kedua kakiku untuk berdiri kembali dan berlari keluar untuk mengejar kakak. Langkahku terseok-seok sementara bahu kananku masih mengucurkan darah. Air mata masih terus meleleh dari kedua mataku. Susah sekali menerima kenyataan bahwa kakakku adalah seorang pengkhianat. Pengecut.

.

Sinar bulan seakan menyorot kami yang sedang berdiri berhadapan di depan rumah. Lolongan serigala perlahan mulai terdengar diiringi oleh kepakan sayap kelelawar yang terbang menghiasi langit. Angin dingin perlahan berhembus, memainkan rambut hitam kami. Namun semua itu tak mengubah atmosfer yang sedang mengisi ruang antara aku dan kakak. Dingin. Mencekam.

"Bohong," air mataku masih mengalir, membasahi kedua pipiku yang mulai memucat. "Ini bukan kakak!"

"Semua ini untuk mengukur 'utsuwa'mu. Kau akan jadi lawan untuk memastikan kemampuanku. Kau akan membenciku. Aku akan membiarkanmu hidup karena kau memiliki keinginan untuk melampauiku. Semua untukku."

"....."

"Kau adalah orang yang juga bisa membangkitkan kemampuan mangekyou sharingan. Tetapi ada syarat untuk itu."

Aku terdiam, masih mencerna semua yang dikatakan oleh kakak. Dan masih berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri kalau orang di hadapanku ini bukan kakak. Mungkin orang yang mirip atau memakai topeng. Karena kakak yang kukenal bukan seperti ini. Ia bukan seorang Itachi yang serakah dan hanya mementingkan diri sendiri. Bukan. Dan aku juga masih memikirkan kata-kata terakhirnya tadi.

_Mangekyou... Sharingan?_

"Kau harus membunuh teman terdekatmu."

"?!"

"_**Tentang peristiwa bunuh diri Uchiha Shisui dengan menenggelamkan diri di sungai kemarin,"**_

Spontan ingatan itu kembali berkelebat di benakku.

"_**Kalian mencurigaiku?"**_

"Seperti aku..."

_Jadi... Semua itu benar?_

"Kakak yang membunuh paman Shisui?!"

Aku bisa melihat sorot matanya yang sangat tajam menatap lurus ke arahku. "Berkat itu aku mendapatkan bola mata ini."

Kepalaku sakit. Semua yang terjadi hari ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. Aku terhuyung ke belakang. Sekarang hanya kami berdua anggota klan Uchiha yang tersisa. Atau mungkin akan hanya ada dia seorang. Ya, sebentar lagi aku pasti akan dibunuhnya.

"Kuil utama Nakano. Di situ tertulis rahasia sebenarnya."

_Rahasia... Sebenarnya?_

"Kalau kau bisa membangkitkan kemampuan itu, akan ada 3 pengendali mangekyou sharingan." Aku bisa melihatnya menyeringai. Seringai dingin yang baru kali ini aku melihatnya. Seakan ada setan jahat yang merasuki pikiran kakakku. "Kalau sudah begitu, ada gunanya juga aku membiarkanmu hidup."

Ia melangkahkan kakinya. Membuatku mati beku. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Berbagai pikiran lalu-lalang di benakku. Aku terlalu takut untuk berpikir sekarang. Kakak bagaikan monster yang membantai semua orang dengan mudahnya. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya pun dibunuh. Apakah itu berarti...

_Hidupku akan berakhir disini?_

"_**Mendendamlah! Membencilah! Dan teruslah hidup dengan cara yang memalukan. Lari dan terus lari. Bergantung pada hidupku. Lalu, suatu saat nanti milikilah bola mata yang sama denganku. Dan datanglah ke hadapanku."**_

Dan setelah itu aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Semua hitam. Gelap.

.

.

.

DEG!

Aku spontan membuka mata. Kuedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Semua putih. Samar-samar tercium bau obat yang menyengat. Rumah sakit. Namun bukan itu yang kupikirkan sekarang. Semua yang baru saja kualami. Tentang kakak. Klan Uchiha. Semua.

"Mimpi..."

Aku sangat berharap kalau semua itu mimpi. Tidak nyata. Halusinasi. Khayalan. Mimpi buruk. Namun kesemuanya seakan sangat nyata. Masih membekas di benakku. Tak ada satupun yang terlewatkan. Ingatan itu terus berputar-putar, tak henti.

NYUT

"Aduh!"

Bahu kananku tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Aku spontan menyingkap lengan bajuku dan melihat kalau sebagian tanganku terbalut perban. Seperti terluka dan tergores oleh sesuatu. Dan aku mengingatnya. Malam itu. Saat kakak melayangkan shuriken dengan cepat ke arahku dan dengan suksesnya menggores bahu kananku dan membuatnya mengeluarkan darah. Kini bekasnya masih ada. Apakah semua itu benar nyata?

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur. Entah sudah berapa lama aku terlelap disana. Namun kini kurasakan kalau staminaku sudah pulih sepenuhnya, berkat istirahat yang cukup panjang. Hanya meninggalkan sedikit perih pada bahu kananku yang terluka dan beberapa bagian lainnya yang tergores.

Namun bukan itu.

Kepala dan hatiku masih sakit. Dan benakku berkali-kali menanyakan akan kejadian yang seperti mimpi buruk yang baru saja kualami. Namun aku masih belum yakin. Aku masih meyakini dalam diri kalau itu semua mimpi. Hanya mimpi. Aku menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengusir semua bayangan yang memenuhi kepalaku. Perlahan aku turun dari tempat tidur dan langsung berlari menuju distrik Uchiha. Dimana semuanya berlangsung. Aku berharap kalau saat aku tiba nanti semua masih sama. Para pedagang yang ramah menyambutku. Akan terlihat kesibukan orang lalu lalang di setiap sudut. Kuerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk berlari secepat mungkin dan berhenti tepat di depan gerbang distrik Uchiha.

.

Namun semua harapanku tidak tercapai.

.

Gerbang itu kini telah dihiasi oleh garis polisi yang menandakan dilarang masuk. Sunyi dan sepi. Aku melangkah perlahan melewati garis itu. Kini tidak ada kehidupan di dalam distrik Uchiha. Kesemuanya sepi. Bahkan suara burung berkicau sekalipun. Tak ada orang di dalam distrik ini. Hanya dihiasi ceceran darah yang bercipratan di segala arah. Selebihnya kosong. Spontan aku mengingat kejadian itu lagi. terus menerus. Kepalaku mendadak sakit kembali. Namun aku terus berjalan menuju daerah paling ujung di distrik Uchiha ini. Ya, menuju rumahku.

TES TES TES

ZRASSH!

Hujan perlahan turun. Seakan ikut bersedih akan hilangnya sebuah klan dari desa Konoha. Seakan tidak rela akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Pertama gerimis, namun makin lama makin deras. Membasahi sekujur tubuhku yang sedang berlari menerobos hujan. Namun aku tidak peduli. Yang ada di pikiranku kini hanya satu. Keadaan Otousan dan Okaasan.

SREK

Pintu rumah terbuka dengan perlahan. Aku melangkah masuk, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kaki kecil yang basah di lantai. Meneteskan air hujan yang membentuk pola-pola kecil saat aku berjalan mendekat. Perlahan. Menghampiri bercakan darah yang sudah mulai kehitaman di tengah ruangan.

.

Itu darah mereka.

.

Darah kedua orang tuaku. Yang telah membesarkanku dari kecil. Yang telah menyayangiku dengan ikhlas. Yang mengakhiri hidupnya dengan tragis di tangan anaknya sendiri. Tubuhku langsung lemas. Berkelebat semua kenangan manis dengan mereka. Saat Okaasan mengobati luka di lututku. Saat Otousan mengajarkan jurus khas klan Uchiha padaku. Semuanya.

BRUK

Aku jatuh terduduk. Perlahan air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata onyxku, membasahi kedua pipiku. Sedih sekali rasanya membayangkan kalau aku sudah tak akan bisa bertemu mereka lagi dan menjadi yatim piatu. Menjadi salah satu dari dua anggota klan Uchiha yang masih tersisa tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku belum sempat membalas jasa Okaasan dan Otousan.

_Kami-sama..._

Kedua bahuku bergetar dengan hebat. Menahan seluruh emosi dan kesedihan yang terus meluap.

_Kenapa kau memanggil mereka secepat ini?_

Pandanganku mengabur. Berganti dengan bayangan wajah kedua orang tuaku. Yang sekarang tak akan bisa kutemui lagi. Aku menggigit bibir bawah dan menundukkan kepala sambil terus meneteskan air mata.

_Cukup seginikah waktuku untuk bersama mereka?_

Hatiku seperti ditekan dengan kuat. Sakit.

_Cukup... Seginikah?_

ZASSH!

Dan suara air hujan menggema di seluruh rumah. Seakan menemani setiap jengkal kesedihan, kerinduan, dan rasa bersalah yang terus mengelilingi benakku. Melengkaapi kesunyian tempat ini.

.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Aku melangkah menuju kuil utama Nakano keesokan harinya. Mengikuti petunjuk kakak dimana terdapat rahasia dari mangekyou sharingan. Aku melangkah ke dalam kuil dan menggeser tatami ketujuh dari pojok kanan. Dan ternyata di bawahnya terdapat tangga. Tangga yang menghubungkan kuil itu dengan tempat pertemuan rahasia klan Uchiha. Perlahan aku melangkah menuruninya. Dan di bawah sana aku melihat semua rahasia tentang mangekyou sharingan. Semua.

"Begitu..."

Aku perlahan mengerti. Gigiku kembali bergemeletukan marah.

"Jadi begitu..."

.

.

.

_**Kakak...**_

_**Kalau untuk membunuhmu, aku akan terus berjalan walau segelap apapun! Apapun yang terjadi aku akan mendapatkan kekuatan! Dan nanti jika saatnya tiba, aku akan muncul tepat di hadapanmu. Dengan bola mata yang sama dengan milikmu. Dan akan menghancurkanmu saat itu juga.**_

_**Tunggulah!**_

-TBC-

* * *

_Akhirnyaa bisa dipublish juga fiuh. Sebenernya sih saya agak males juga ngelanjutin yang ini hehe biasa, kena WB. Tapi kan katanya kalo bikin multichapter tapi ga dilanjutin namanya ga bertanggung jawab *liriklirik fic saya yang pertama* HUAAAA gomen gomen yang itu abis buntu beneran deh itu mah, nanti kalo udah ada ide ya dilanjutin lah :p_

_Yey! Saya berhasil memfickan sebagian besar cerita ItaSasu yang di komik 25 :D abis ini pindah referensi yess tapi lumayan nih, satu buku Naruto aja bisa nyampe 5 chapter *emm 3 sih sebenernya* kebiasaan bikin deskripsi sih saya TT^TT gomen kalo muter-muter bahasanya tidak disengaja kok__._

_M__au bales review yang ga login :_

_**Violet Mikan Hinata** : makasiiih :D okedeh, udah di update nih review lagi yaaa hehe_

_**Cumanumpanglewat** : hehehe *salting* begitukah? Pengalaman saya pertama bikin kaya begituan loh hehe emang sengaja dibikin ga tragis kok, biar so sweet kan :p_

_**Coffee ****lover** : hehe benar sekali orisinil itu :D waduh, maaf ya chapter yang ini dibuatnya Sasuke's POV doang, abis kan ceritanya dia gatau apa-apa. Susah kalo bikin dua O.o tapi nanti diusahain kok, tetep baca terus yaaa._

_Oke, and the last but not least..._

**_REVIEW PLEAAASE *puppy eyes no jutsu* :D_**


	6. Dear, Itachi

Dear, Itachi Nii-san.

Huh? Kurasa salam pembukaan itu ada yang salah. Nii-san? Kakak? Apa kau pantas mendapatkan sebutan itu dariku? Aku rasa tidak. Oke, kuakui kau memang kakak kandungku. Tetapi setelah semua yang telah kau lakukan? Aku merasa tidak pantas menjadi adikmu. Atau mungkin kebalikan. Kau TIDAK PANTAS menjadi kakakku.

Sudah berapa lama sejak kau pergi meninggalkan Konoha? Kini aku telah menjadi seorang genin, kau tahu? Oh ya, mungkin kau yang hebat tidak mengenal sebutan 'genin'. Bahkan aku ragu apakah kau pernah melewati tahap genin sebelum menjadi anbu? Kalau tidak, aku tak heran. Bukankah kau adalah NINJA HEBAT dari klan Uchiha? Ninja yang selalu dibicarakan oleh orang banyak karena umurnya yang terlampau muda untuk menjadi seorang anbu? Ninja yang dikagumi oleh para gadis karena parasnya yang terbilang tampan dan kemampuannya hebat? Ninja yang... Dibangga-banggakan oleh Otousan dan Okaasan?

Aku ragu, apakah kau masih menganggap mereka berdua sebagai orang tuamu? Apakah kau sadar akan perhatian Otousan dan Okaasan yang lebih dicurahkan padamu? Dengan kecerdasan otak yang di atas rata-rata, kau juga tahu kan? Dan aku yakin kau juga menyadari perbedaan perilaku mereka padaku, dan kau. Sekali lagi, coba pakai otakmu itu. Bisakah kau menjabarkan, perilaku apa sajakah yang menandakan kepedulian dari Otousan padaku? Pasti. Karena jumlahnya pun bisa dihitung dengan jari. Benar, kan? Tetapi sayang, kecerdasan itu tidak bisa membersihkan hatimu yang kotor. Busuk.

Kau tahu, betapa aku sangat menyayangi mereka berdua? Walaupun sangat terlihat kalau keduanya lebih menyayangi kau, aku tetap sayang mereka. Bagaimanapun, mereka orang tuaku. Dan sebagai anak, aku merasa wajar untuk mengharapkan kasih sayang dan perhatian yang lebih. Namun sayang, bukan aku yang mendapatkan itu.

.

.

Tapi KAU.

.

.

Tetapi lihat sekarang? Kau tutupi hatimu itu dan dengan teganya membunuh orang tuamu. Orang tua KITA. Yang sedari dulu membesarkan dan mendidikmu hingga menjadi seperti sekarang, kau ambil nyawanya dengan mudah. Kau sia-siakan seluruh kasih sayang yang telah tercurah untukmu. Tanpa pandang bulu. Dan aku tahu kau pasti sadar, bukan hanya kau yang akan merasakan kehilangan. Tapi adikmu juga. AKU. Kau lahir lebih dulu daripada aku dan merasakan kasih sayang yang lebih lama dari Otousan dan Okaasan. Bahkan setelah aku ada pun, perhatian mereka tak sedikitpun berkurang, bukan? Dan hal itu dengan perlahan menyita waktuku bersama mereka. Dan setelah itu, kau MEMBUNUH mereka.

.

.

Kemana hatimu?

.

.

Aku heran dengan kepintaranmu yang diatas rata-rata itu. Bahkan seorang Itachi tak bisa membedakan perilaku yang manusiawi dan tidak manusiawi. Membantai klan salah satunya. Klan Uchiha adalah salah satu klan terkemuka di Konoha. Kesemua anggotanya menjaga keamanan dan kesejahteraan desamu. Desa kita. Tetapi kau dengan mudahnya membunuh mereka semua. Memisahkan kepala masing-masing orang dari tubuhnya. Bahkan orang tua yang kau sayangi pun tak diberi pengecualian.

.

Tunggu, aku ragu.

.

.

Apakah kau BENAR-BENAR menyayangi mereka?

.

.

Apakah semua kepintaran dan kecerdasan otakmu itu telah menyingkirkan seluruh perasaan yang pernah bergantung di hatimu? Tentang klan, tentang keseimbangan desa, tentang perilaku sopan santun, bahkan tentang rasa sayang pada orang tua? Apakah kesemua itu sudah hilang sekarang? Berganti dengan kecerdasan tiada tara dan level ninjamu yang sudah terlampau tinggi?

Oke, aku tahu kau orang hebat. Seorang Uchiha Itachi lebih hebat daripada Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tahu, sudah berapa banyak orang yang membanding-bandingkan aku dengan kau? Dulu, aku memang sudah tidak suka karena mereka seperti menganggapku sebagai pengganti dan penerusmu. Aku ingin dianggap sebagai diri sendiri, bukan sebagai adik seorang Uchiha Itachi. Tetapi sekarang, aku benar-benar BENCI ketika dibandingkan denganmu. Aku tidak sudi dibandingkan dengan ninja tak berotak yang sudah membantai klannya sendiri. Selama ini aku telah berusaha menutup-nutupi akan hubunganku denganmu. Tetapi apa daya, semua orang sekarang pasti tahu. Kalau aku adalah adik dari seorang PEMBUNUH.

Sekarang, aku mau tanya satu hal padamu.

.

.

Kenapa aku dibiarkan hidup?

.

.

Seharusnya kau membunuhku bersama yang lain kan? Seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkan seorangpun untuk hidup. Ya, aku tahu itu. Apa kau menganggap kalau aku tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan diri lagi, jadi percuma untuk membunuhku? Dulu aku memang hanya seorang bocah yang tak tahu apa-apa, sehingga kau menyangka kalau aku tak akan sanggup untuk terus hidup. Tetapi sekarang aku sudah bisa berpikir. Aku bukan anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa lagi seperti dulu. Dan aku MASIH HIDUP.

Kesombonganmu itu ternyata telah membuka celah yang cukup lebar. Ya, cukup lebar untuk membunuhmu. Prediksi otakmu yang cerdas itu sekarang salah besar, Itachi. Aku masih hidup. Dan bertambah kuat dari hari ke hari. Namun di samping itu, aku merasa tertekan. Sakit rasanya untuk menyadari fakta bahwa klan Uchiha yang tersisa hanya tinggal dua orang. Sang pembunuh, dan aku. Apa kau bisa merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Rasanya seperti ditinggal di satu dunia dengan orang yang paling TIDAK DIHARAPKAN. Bisakah?

.

Oh, aku lupa.

.

.

Kau tidak punya hati.

.

.

Kini, rasa sakit itu semakin menjalar ke sekitar tubuhku. Menginfeksi setiap sel dalam tubuhku. Mengalir di setiap tetes darahku. Dan lambat laun rasa sakit itu berubah. Ya, berubah menjadi rasa BENCI.

_Aku benci KAU yang sudah membantai seluruh klanku._

_Aku benci KAU yang tega mengakhiri waktuku dengan Otousan dan Okaasan._

_Aku benci KAU yang membuatku yatim piatu._

_Aku benci KAU yang telah membiarkan aku hidup kesepian._

**AKU BENCI KAU**

Tolong yakini satu hal. Aku yang sekarang lebih kuat daripada yang dulu. Apalagi... Ah, apakah aku sudah bercerita tentang segel dari Orochimaru yang belum lama ini bersarang di tubuhku? Ya, apalagi ketika segel itu menyebar dan mengambil alih sebagian dari jiwaku. Aku merasa sangat kuat. Sangat hidup. Dan kudengar Orochimaru akan berusaha untuk mengambil alih tubuhku dan membuatku bertambah kuat dengan mengangkatku sebagai anak buahnya.

Itu bagus, kan?

Dengan begini aku akan lebih siap jika harus melawanmu. Aku akan terus melatih sharinganku agar bisa menjadi sharingan yang hebat seperti punyamu. Aku bahkan hampir membunuh Naruto, teman setimku agar bisa mendapatkan Mangekyou Sharingan seperti punyamu. Tetapi kuurungkan niat itu. Aku tak mau mendapatkan sharingan tersebut dengan cara yang sama denganmu. Aku tak mau menjadi pembunuh sepertimu. Dan aku yakin, suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan menemukan cara lain untuk membangkitkan sharingan ini.

.

Tunggulah.

.

Dan aku akan datang ke hadapanmu. Dengan semua jurus tingkat tinggi dan tentu saja bola mata Mangekyou Sharingan, seperti punyamu. Dengan begitu kita imbang. Kau dengan kecerdasanmu dan aku dengan rasa KEBENCIAN terhadap dirimu. Barulah setelah itu kita lihat bersama siapa yang akan menang. Tunjukkan pada alam siapa yang lebih kuat. Bertarunglah dengan sungguh-sungguh dan aku akan begitu pula. Untuk membunuhmu. Membalas dendam seluruh klan Uchiha yang kau bantai. Menagih kasih sayang Otousan dan Okaasan yang telah kau sia-siakan begitu saja. SEMUANYA.

**.**

**Tunggulah, dan aku akan datang ke hadapanmu.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Catatan si bocah :**

_Hem, chapter ini hanya selingan untuk chapter yang akan datang. Mungkin untuk chapter depan bakalan ada kaya gini versi Itachi, Insya Allah yaa hehe baru deh abis itu masuk ke cerita lagi. mohon dukungannyaaa akhir-akhir ini jadi males banget nulis zz banyak kegiatan yang musti dilakuin, jadi tolong doain biar fic ini lanjut terus :D_

_Buat miss typo, maafkan saya itu tidak disengaja. Review pleaaaase._


	7. Dear, Sasuke

Dear, Sasuke.

Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Ah, aku yakin kini kau pasti sudah bertambah tinggi. Pastilah sangat berbeda jauh dari ketika aku meninggalkanmu dulu, bukan? Hahaha, dulu kau masih sangat chubby dan menggemaskan. Tetapi sekarang kuharap kau sudah tumbuh menjadi ninja yang hebat. Walau masih genin, kemampuanmu pasti sudah di atas rata-rata, bukan? Ah, aku yakin seluruh keturunan klan Uchiha pasti begitu. Termasuk kau.

Hei, aku berterimakasih atas semua pujianmu itu. Aku sangat tersanjung. Ternyata kau mengenalku dengan baik, bukan? Tetapi apa kau tahu? Ketika kau sedang memuji diriku, sebenarnya kau juga sedang memuji dirimu sendiri.

Pertama, Ninja hebat dari klan Uchiha. Apa kau tidak merasa, kalau kau JUGA adalah ninja hebat dari klan Uchiha? Semua anggota klan Uchiha itu adalah orang-orang hebat. Maka, ketika kau mengaku kalau kau adalah anggota klan Uchiha, itu berarti kau juga mengaku kalau kau adalah orang hebat. Ingat, hasil rapormu tempo dulu? Kau berhasil menduduki peringkat pertama, bukan? Apakah itu tidak termasuk hebat?

Kedua, Ninja yang selalu dibicarakan oleh orang banyak karena umurnya yang terlampau muda untuk menjadi seorang anbu. Ah, untuk hal ini, kau memang masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang anbu sekarang. Aku juga belum menjadi anbu di saat umurku seumuranmu sekarang. Tetapi aku yakin, kau akan bisa menjadi anbu di suatu saat nanti. Camkan itu, Otouto.

Lalu, Ninja yang dikagumi oleh para gadis karena parasnya yang terbilang tampan dan kemampuannya hebat. Untuk hal ini, aku akui kalau kau lebih tampan dariku. Dengan model rambutmu yang mencuat ke belakang dan sorot matamu yang tajam itu, aku yakin sudah banyak gadis yang terpikat olehmu. Bahkan aku masih bisa membayangkan wajahmu hari ini seperti apa walaupun aku tak pernah bertemu kau. Dan kau adalah ninja yang hebat pula. Apakah itu masih kurang, sebagai daya tarik seorang ninja laki-laki?

Dan yang terakhir, Ninja yang selalu dibangga-banggakan oleh Otousan dan Okaasan.

.

Mungkin untuk masalah ini, aku akan berbicara agak panjang.

.

Pertama, saat kau lahir. Apa kau tahu, seberapa gembirakah wajah Okaasan saat melihatmu pertama kali muncul di dunia? Walaupun aku tahu, saat itu aku masih berumur 6 tahun. Tetapi aku bisa melihat sorot mata yang memancarkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua kita padamu. Yah, mungkin kau masih belum menyadari karena kau masih sangat bayi. Tetapi AKU melihat. Aku menyadari. Dan aku tahu.

.

Kalau mereka berdua sangat menyayangimu, adikku.

.

Kau ingat, saat kau pulang malam waktu itu? Okaasan dan Otousan sangat cemas menunggu kepulanganmu. Mereka takut ada apa-apa denganmu. Dan pada akhirnya, Otousan meminta Okaasan untuk berjaga di ruang depan sementara ia mengajakku ke ruang tengah. Kau tahu untuk apa?

.

Ia memintaku untuk menjagamu lebih baik lagi. Ia menegurku akan keteledoranku yang membiarkan kau pergi tanpa bertanya kemana, dan pulang kapan. Ia memintaku agar selalu memberitahumu kalau kau tidak boleh pulang lewat makan malam. Bahkan kalau kau saat itu belum sampai rumah juga, Otousan akan menyuruhku untuk mencarimu ke seluruh pelosok desa.

Itu semua demi KAU.

Mereka khawatir denganmu, Sasuke. Mereka khawatir akan keadaanmu. Mereka tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Karena kau anaknya. KITA anaknya. Seorang orang tua tak akan mungkin membiarkan buah hatinya pulang malam tanpa pengawasan dan tidak diketahui pergi kemana. Apalagi saat itun kau masih kecil. Bahkan terlalu dini untuk pergi latihan sendiri dan pulang larut malam. Tetapi kau memaksa. Dan itu membuat Okaasan dan Otousan cemas.

.

Mereka mencemaskanmu, Sasuke.

.

Kalau saja kau melihat sedikit saja dan tidak buru-buru ke atas, aku yakin kau pasti bisa mempercayai kalau semua itu benar.

Tidak percaya? Oh, bagus. Aku memang bukan orang yang bisa dipercayai, benar? Tetapi, bagaimana? Semua orang pasti mempunyai titik dimana ia akan menjadi sangat teledor. Dan aku yakin saat itulah saat dimana aku menjadi teledor. Ya, aku lupa menanyakan perihal kepergianmu. Dan karena itu, aku ditegur oleh Otousan.

Lalu soal sayang menyayang. Hey, anak apa yang sebegitu bodohnya sampai lupa akan kasih sayang orang tuanya? Aku SAYANG mereka, Sasuke. Hanya aku tidak menunjukkan dengan jelas padamu. Tetapi aku tahu mereka disana akan mengerti. Akan memahami alasanku untuk melakukan semua pembantaian itu. Yang suatu hari nanti kaupun akan tahu. Semuanya.

Hatiku disini, Sasuke. Masih tertanam dengan eloknya dalam tubuhku. Dan masih berfungsi dengan baik. Sampai sekarang. Otouto, apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan ketika membunuh seseorang yang kita cintai? Ah ya, kau belum pernah mengalaminya. Tetapi AKU sudah. Aku mengalami manis pahitnya kehidupan lebih lama dari kau, Sasuke. Dan aku sangat tahu sakitnya ketika mengetahui saat dimana aku harus berperilaku yang sangat bertolak belakang.

.

Tetapi untuk kesejahteraan Klan Uchiha dan Konoha, aku mau.

.

Aku bersedia. Bahkan ketika mereka meminta nyawaku sekalipun.

Aku tahu, kini kau pasti sedang bertanya-tanya.

"Kesejahteraan apa yang sedang aku perjuangkan dengan membunuh seluruh klan Uchiha?"

.

Kau tahu, Sasuke? Banyak. Namun sekarang kau masih belum berhak untuk tahu. Teruslah mencari jawaban sampai kau puas, adikku. Jangan harapkan informasi dari satu orang saja. Menyebarlah! Dan kau akan tahu. Semuanya.

Kau bilang, kau merasa sangat sakit ketika tahu kalau dirimu sudah menjadi yatim piatu, dan melihat kalau orang tuamu dibunuh di depanmu adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan.

.

Apa kau juga memikirkan bagaimana perasaan sang pembunuh yang menghabisi nyawa orang tuanya dengan tangan sendiri? Ini semua di luar kemauanku, Sasuke. Tetapi aku sudah tidak bisa apa-apa. Tak ada pilihan. Namun mungkin sekarang kalau aku memberitahu mereka berdua tentang alasanku membunuh mereka, mereka akan mengerti. Semuanya akan mengerti. Tetapi kenyataan berkata lain. Mereka sudah pergi dan aku tak bisa berkomunikasi lagi dengan mereka. Namun sekali lagi, kau belum berhak untuk tahu. Ada saatnya kau akan mengetahuinya. SEMUANYA.

Dan untuk pertanyaanmu yang terakhir.

.

_Kenapa aku membiarkanmu hidup?_

_._

Alasannya sudah kuberitahu dari tadi. Karena KAU masih berhak untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. KAU masih harus memperjuangkan nama klan Uchiha sekali lagi, dan membangunnya dengan caramu sendiri. Perjalananmu masih panjang dik. Dan aku ingin melihatmu tumbuh berkembang. Menjadi seorang pemuda yang kuat, walaupun pada akhirnya kau harus melawanku nanti.

.

Untuk sekarang, aku terima semua perkataan bencimu. Karena aku tahu, kalau aku jadi kau aku juga akan merasakan hal yang sama. Benci tanpa tahu yang sebenarnya memang tidak enak.

.

Aku tahu, aku memang pantas dibenci karena merenggut semua masa kanak-kanakmu.

.

Tetapi aku punya tujuan di balik itu. Aku tak akan tega menyiksamu secara tidak langsung seperti ini tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Namun tak ada yang tahu. Hanya aku yang tahu. Dan nanti, ada saatnya kau akan tahu.

Semuanya tentangku.

Tentangmu.

Tentang Okaasan dan Otousan.

Tentang klan Uchiha.

SEMUANYA.

Seluruhnya merupakan satu kesatuan yang saling berhubungan, walaupun mempunyai kisah yang berbeda. Namun kesemuanya merujuk pada satu arti.

**KEBENARAN**

Kini, aku menunggu disini. Menunggumu untuk mendapatkan kekuatan, entah bagaimana caranya. Menunggumu untuk mengasah kemampuan dan meningkatkan jurus-jurus ninjamu. Tunggu, satu hal lagi. Kau tahu? Aku sangat kecewa begitu mendengar kalau kau berguru pada Orochimaru. Dia orang brengsek. Semestinya ia tidak pantas mengajarimu. Aku tak suka dengannya. Aku lebih suka kau berguru pada Kakashi-sensei dan teman-temannya daripada mengkhianati Konoha. Untuk alasannya? Ya, sekali lagi. Kau akan tahu nanti. Bersama semuanya.

.

**Aku menunggumu untuk datang ke hadapanku. Dan kau akan tahu SEMUANYA.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Catetan si anakecil :**

_Mata sayaaaa O.o ngerjain chapter ini dari jam 9 sampe setengah 12—dengan beberapa selingan ketiduran hehe maklum ngerjainnya di kasur—! Penghabisaan! Bakalan ga update dulu selama beberapa minggu buat hiatus ulum, doain yaa teman-teman biar ulumnya bagus terus dapet rangking di kelas AAAMIN. Ga bisa ikut bonenkai :'( hiks sedih banget padahal setahun sekali eh pelaksanaannya samaan sama bintal -_________-' dua hari full lagi aaaargh padahal udah nabung zz yasudah relakan hiks._

_Mau bales revieew males ngePM *dilempar sapi*_

_+ Shena Blitz : hehe iyaa amazing banget si Sasuke ngomongnya panjang lebar hem tidak bisa dipercaya *diamaterasu* okee, ini udah di update. Review yaa makasih ;)_

_+ Raiko Azawa : Lha? Wow doang? Kenapa nih? Hahaha_

_+ Coffee Lover : makasiih :) ini udah di update kok, tolong dibaca ya terus di review lagi hehe_

_+ Melody-Cinta : ahaha begitukah? *salting* makasih yaa hehe aku juga sebenernya ga begitu suka ama Sasuke. Sukanya ama KIBA INUZUKA hahaha *naon coba* tapi gatau kenapa kalo bikin fic pasti tokoh utamanya Sasuke hmm T.T_

_+ Dai Juuyon : tenang, kalo nangis kan nanti dikasih tissue *nyodorin kotak tissue* hehe review lagi yaaa makasih :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 is here! Gomen lama, banyak gangguan bulan ini -,- oke, enjoy my story please :)_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_

* * *

_**Uchiha no Monogatari**

An Itachi and Sasuke Story

By _cumanakecil_

_---_

**Normal POV**

Hujan tengah turun deras malam ini. Ditemani dengan angin yang berhembus dengan dahsyatnya. Membasahi setiap sudut Konoha. Gemuruhnya petir seakan membelah malam. Sungguh musim penghujan yang sangat panjang bagi warga Konoha.

Namun, di tengah hujan yang sudah menyerupai badai tersebut, bisakah kalian lihat? Sesosok ninja yang tengah berlari menembus hujan. Dilatar belakangi dengan berbagai wujud yang bergelimpangan. Tak bernyawa. Air hujan seakan menghapus jejak darah yang berceceran. Tak berbekas. Namun seluruh properti kehidupan yang berada di situ terdiam. Seakan bersedih mengingat mereka telah menyaksikan pemiliknya dibantai dengan sadis.

Ya, seluruh rumah di Distrik Uchiha kini tak bertuan. Dan sekaligus menjadi pertanda bahwa dulu, tempat ini adalah tempat berlangsungnya kehidupan.

.

Dulu, sebelum pembantaian itu dilaksanakan.

.

Sang pemuda terus berlari. Tak peduli sudah berapa mayat yang ia injak. Tak berapa anggota tubuh yang tertendang. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya LARI. Lari dari Distrik ini. Seakan seluruh kayu, batu, pohon, dan tetesan air hujan tengah memandang sinis pada dirinya.

Memandang kejam pada sang pembantai yang tak punya hati.

Ninja itu terus memacu kakinya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Seakan enggan untuk melihat masa lalu yang tertinggal di belakangnya. Ia tak mau mengingat mereka. Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke.. Wajah ketiganya memenuhi benak sang pemuda. Menghimpit hatinya yang terluka.

Srak.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia terjatuh. Menelungkup di atas tanah basah. Wajah tampannya kini melekat ke tanah. Meninggalkan bekas kecoklatan di kulit putihnya. Sorot mata sang pemuda kini sudah mulai meredup. Ia lelah. Kehabisan tenaga. Setiap tetesan darah, nyawa yang melayang, dan goresan-goresan besar di hatinya seakan menguras seluruh energi. Namun pemuda itu tetap kuat. Ia bangun dengan perlahan. Berusaha untuk berdiri dengan kedua kakinya lagi. Rambut panjang hitamnya kini sudah semakin basah. Meneteskan setiap titik air yang jatuh di atasnya. Sebagian helai rambut yang ia biarkan jatuh ke depan telah menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sesekali shinobi itu terhuyung. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Tetapi pemuda itu terus memaksakan berlari. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Makin lama makin cepat. Terlihat gerbang utama Distrik Uchiha berdiri megah beberapa meter di depannya. Pemuda itu pun makin mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

.

"_Sudah berakhir."_

Alam seakan mendengar bisikan sang Uchiha. Fajar sudah hampir menjelang. Matahari mulai menampakkan semburat merahnya di ufuk timur. Sinarnya menerobos sela-sela pepohonan. Mulai memberikan kembali warna pada dunia. Sang pemuda kini terduduk lemah di bawah naungan sebuah pohon rindang. Ia berusaha untuk menutup matanya. Beristirahat.

Tetapi tidak bisa.

Beban dosa akan banyaknya nyawa yang melayang seakan menahan kelopak mata shinobi tersebut untuk tertutup. Kepalanya juga masih berdenyut sakit dari tadi malam. Hujan yang kini tinggal rintik-rintik terus membuat pemuda itu menggigil kedinginan. Ia merapatkan kedua lengan pada badannya dan menekuk kedua kakinya. Berusaha mencari kehangatan.

Namun.. Bagaimana caranya?

Sang Uchiha pun tak tahu. Seluruh ingatan tentang kejadian semalam terus berputar-putar dalam benaknya. Tatapan geram dan marah para penduduk tak hentinya membayangi. Sorot mata kecewa dari Ibunya, kemarahan dari Ayahnya, dan ketakutan dari Adiknya seakan terus menggores hatinya. Meninggalkan banyak luka di sana. Bau darah yang amis serasa masih tercium walaupun ia yakin semua darah yang menempel di bajunya pasti sudah terhapus oleh derasnya air hujan.

Pemuda itu menundukkan kepala dan mengacak rambutnya. Ia menghela napas panjang, berusaha melupakan semua peristiwa kemarin. Peristiwa yang ia sebabkan. Shinobi berpangkat anbu itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Menerawang. Kosong. Tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dipikirkan, selain tentang pembantaian yang pastinya akan membuat pemuda itu makin tak tenang.

.

Angin pagi yang berhembus pelan seakan menemani kesendirian sang Uchiha.

.

Shinobi bermata onyx itu terus tenggelam dalam keheningannya sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari. Ada daun yang bergesek pelan di belakangnya. Diiringi dengan langkah berat sesosok manusia entah dari mana. Entah bagaimana namun sepertinya insting ninja sang pemuda berkurang drastis dikarenakan beban pikiran yang kini sedang membebaninya. Ia tak menyadari akan keberadaan orang itu sampai akhirnya sepasang kaki berhenti di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu mendongak.

Dan mendapati sesosok manusia sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok itu mempunyai tinggi yang ideal. Beberapa centi lebih tinggi dari sang pemuda. Rambut hitam panjangnya mirip dengan rambut sang pembantai, namun dibiarkan tergerai ke belakang dengan beberapa helai yang mencuat ke luar. Poni panjangnya ia biarkan menutupi setengah mata kanan onyx miliknya.

Ya, sosok itu merupakan satu dari tiga anggota klan yang tak terbunuh malam ini. Karena ia tak ada disana. Dan lebih jelasnya,

.

Ia adalah shinobi yang telah membuat sang pemuda Uchiha itu membantai klannya sendiri.

.

Ia yang menyuruh ninja tak berdosa itu untuk menanggung semuanya. Membuat sang anbu muda dari Uchiha itu menanggung dosa yang amat besar karena menyebabkan banyak nyawa melayang. Kehilangan kedua orang tua. Dan menghabiskan hampir semua orang di satu tempat hanya dalam satu malam.

Sang sosok misterius itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada tatkala melihat pemuda di depannya bangkit. Ia melempar pandangan meremehkan, beradu dengan tatapan tajam yang langsung keluar dari kedua mata sang pemuda yang kini sudah berubah menjadi merah. Sharingan telah bangkit kembali. Api kemarahan telah menyulut sang Uchiha muda ini. Kedua tangannya gemetar menahan amarah.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya geram. Mata merah pemuda itu masih memandang tajam ke arah mata onyx orang di depannya.

"Itachi. Uchiha. Seorang anbu kelas tinggi yang kini telah berubah menjadi sampah. Membantai klannya sendiri tanpa ampun. Sungguh hebat." pria itu menjawab dengan suara rendah. Seringai kecil menghiasi wajahnya. Ia terlihat benar-benar puas akan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh pemuda di hadapannya itu.

Sang Uchiha yang dipanggil Itachi itu pun makin geram. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya lebih keras. Berusaha menahan amarah yang sedari tadi kian memuncak. Tekanan batin yang disebabkan oleh peristiwa semalam masih belum hilang juga dari dirinya. Lagipula.. Itachi tidak melakukannya atas kehendak sendiri. Ia terpaksa. Tak ada lagi yang bisa pemuda itu perbuat selain menuruti perintah shinobi Uchiha di depannya ini.

"Apa maumu, Uchiha Madara?" Itachi memberi penekanan pada dua kata depan yang ia ucapkan. Suaranya bergetar dan urat-urat kemarahan mulai menghiasi lehernya. Mata merahnya berkilat, menyala-nyala seakan ingin melahap orang di hadapannya itu. Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Wow, wow, jangan marah dulu, Itachi. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu yang sudah berhasil melaksanakan perintahku dengan baik," Madara mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menepuk bahu Itachi, dan langsung ditampik oleh ninja Uchiha muda itu dengan keras. Perlahan mata onyx Madara menyipit.

"Atau.. Kau sudah gagal akan misi ini, mengingat ada satu Uchiha lagi yang masih kau biarkan lari?"

Deg.

Itachi membelalak sesaat. Jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang sekarang. Pemuda itu terlihat kaku sejenak namun ia segera menguasai ekspresinya kembali. Yah, memang sudah ahlinya para Uchiha untuk memasang tampang stoic dalam situasi apapun. Namun di balik itu, sang Uchiha tersebut masih bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana Madara tahu? Bagaimana orang itu tahu kalau semalam aku membiarkan Sasuke hidup? Apakah ia ada di sana namun menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya sehingga tak terdeteksi olehku? Tetapi, kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Aku bisa mendeteksi siapapun, bahkan ninja hebat sekalipun. Tetapi... Bag—

Dan dalam sekejap otak cemerlang Itachi pun menemukan jawabannya.

.

Uchiha Madara. Seorang ninja hebat yang mengetahui segalanya.

.

"Mengapa kau biarkan Sasuke Uchiha lari dalam keadaan hidup? Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa tidak boleh ada yang tersisa?"

"Cih." Itachi memalingkan muka. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada sebuah pohon besar tak jauh di samping mereka. Itachi menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan,

"Anak bodoh itu tak akan bisa bertahan lama. Kurasa besok juga ia sudah akan mati."

Srak.

.

Dan hati sang kakak pun tergores lagi. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

"Mati, eh?" ujar Madara dengan tatapan mencemooh. Pria itu mengamit wajah Itachi dan memalingkannya dengan kasar, sampai berhadapan lagi dengan wajahnya. "Atas dasar apa kau yakin dengan hal itu dan dimana kesopananmu dalam berbicara dengan atasanmu, hah?"

Itachi mengerinyitkan dahinya. Cengkraman tangan Madara di pipinya cukup kuat sampai meninggalkan bekas merah di sana. Namun bukan itu yang ia herankan. Itachi tak habis pikir.

Sejak kapan ia mengakui pria di depannya ini sebagai atasan?

Setahunya, Itachi tak pernah memanggil Madara dengan embel-embel Madara-sama atau Madara-san. Atau mungkin, Tuan atau bahkan Nyonya Uchiha? Tak ada kata-kata lain yang ia tambahkan untuk memanggil pria di depannya ini selain 'Madara'. Dan pemuda itu merasa hanya menuruti satu perintah dari Madara. Membantai klan. Walaupun dengan terpaksa. Tetapi apakah hal seperti itu bisa mengganti kedudukan Itachi menjadi bawahannya? Yah, tak ada yang mengerti cara pikir Madara Uchiha. Bahkan ninja jenius seperti Itachi.

"Sasuke ninja yang lemah—atau bahkan ia belum bisa disebut sebagai ninja—. Aku meragukan kemampuan bertahan hidupnya. Apalagi setelah melihat pembantaian untuk yang pertama kali. Tekanan batin yang pasti dideritanya akan membawa bocah itu pada kematian dengan cepat."

Madara melepaskan cengkramannya pada wajah Itachi. Ia kini mengarahkan telunjuknya pada dada sang pemuda di hadapannya. "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Nalurimu sebagai kakak pasti benar, bukan?" pria itu mengangguk tanda percaya. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku dan melangkah berbalik. Mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya sejenak. Membuat pandangannya teralih dari Itachi barang sebentar.

Sang pemuda kini tengah menundukkan kepala. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya tatkala berbagai perasaan bersalah muncul lagi di hatinya. Menggoresnya lebih dalam. Itachi tahu, dan ia percaya, kalau Sasuke tak akan mati dengan mudahnya. Ego yang ia dapat dari klan Uchiha dan semua tekanan batin yang ia alami justru akan membawa bocah itu pada kebencian. Dan kebencian itu akan membuatnya terus hidup dalam dendam. Ya, Itachi percaya. Ia percaya adik kecilnya itu akan tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang kuat dan tangguh. Dan pastinya akan mencari dirinya nanti, jikalau saatnya sudah tepat.

.

_Kami-sama, jangan biarkan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku tadi benar terjadi padanya._

_._

"Jadi?"

Suara Madara segera menyadarkan Itachi dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan berusaha untuk memasang topeng stoicnya—lagi—tepat ketika lawan bicaranya membalikkan badan kembali dan melangkah ke arahnya.

"Kemana kau akan pergi sekarang?"

Itachi terdiam. Ia sama sekali lupa kalau sekarang dirinya tak mempunyai tempat lagi untuk hidup. Statusnya adalah buronan. Dicari oleh Konoha yang pastinya akan meminta bantuan dari negara-negara lain. Tak ada tempat aman, ia tahu. Namun Itachi enggan mengakui pada Madara. Maka pemuda itu hanya menjawab,

"Entah. Berpindah-pindah, kurasa."

Dan beberapa saat kemudian Itachi merasa kalau dirinya sangat bodoh. Berpindah-pindah? Sama sekali bukan jawaban yang logis.

"Kau tidak punya tempat lagi sekarang. Semua orang tahu itu. Setiap negara kini menganggapmu sebagai buronan tingkat S yang berhak untuk dibunuh ketika ditemukan. Dimanapun." Madara meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. Berbicara dengan Itachi memang agak susah. Pemuda di hadapannya kini hanya membuang muka kesal. Madara menyeringai. Ia sudah menduganya. Pria itu menarik napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan.

.

"Aku membuat organisasi yang nantinya bertujuan untuk membuat negara sendiri. Bergabunglah dengan kami. Kau mempunyai kekuatan yang istimewa."

.

Itachi terdiam. Madara menunggu. Atmosfer keheningan seakan mewarnai daerah sekitar mereka selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya sang Uchiha muda angkat suara.

"Apa tujuanmu untuk memasukkanku ke dalam organisasi itu?"

"Yaah—" Madara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Semua orang tahu kalau kau ninja yang hebat. Tetapi kau sudah tidak bisa lagi melindungi negara. Apa gunanya kemampuanmu itu kalau tidak digunakan?" pria itu memalingkan wajah, kini menatap seekor tupai kecil yang baru saja lewat di sebelahnya. "Aku hanya menawarkan sebuah tempat dimana kau bisa mengasah kemampuanmu kembali dan memakainya untuk kepentingan sebuah organisasi."

"Siapa saja yang kau rekrut untuk menjadi anggota organisasimu?"

Madara menyeringai. Itachi mudah dijebak ternyata. Pemuda itu terlihat sudah mulai tertarik. Maka ia melanjutkan,

"Organisasi kami terdiri dari penjahat dan buronan tingkat S dari berbagai negara. Tujuan utamanya adalah untuk merebut jinchuuriki dari setiap negara dan menggabungkan kekuatannya menjadi sebuah energi yang sangat besar." pria itu kembali menghadap Itachi sambil terus menyeringai.

"Jadi? Kau berminat?"

Itachi terdiam. Otak cemerlangnya sudah mulai bekerja kembali. Sebenarnya ia tidak berminat untuk ikut campur dalam organisasi yang dibuat Madara. Penjelasan pria itu seolah mengatakan kalau organisasi itu adalah tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang jahat yang siap melakukan kejahatan. Dan Itachi tak mau menambah tingkat kejahatannya lagi setelah membantai seluruh klan yang dicintainya. Jikalau ia masuk ke dalam organisasi itu, sekuat apapun ia menolak pasti akhirnya ia juga akan ikut terjerumus dalam kejahatan yang mereka buat.

Tetapi.. Tadi Madara berkata kalau tujuan organisasi itu adalah mengumpulkan jinchuuriki.

Deg.

Seketika tubuh Itachi kaku sejenak. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Yang pasti.

Naruto adalah Jinchuuriki. Dan ia tinggal di Konoha. Kalau tujuan yang dikatakan Madara itu benar, pastilah nanti organisasinya akan menyerang Konoha untuk merebut Naruto, entah kapan. Itachi juga tahu sifat para ninja Konoha yang nantinya pasti akan melindungi Naruto, mengingat bocah berambut kuning itu adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage yang meskipun dianggap berbahaya namun harus dilindungi. Kalau sudah begitu, mau tak mau nanti organisasi Madara akan menyerang Konoha yang melindungi Naruto. Akan terjadi peperangan besar dan Konoha dipastikan akan hancur lebur melawan semua penjahat tingkat S itu. Itachi mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetar. Mata sharingannya perlahan muncul kembali, menggantikan warna onyxnya.

.

Kalau benar begitu tak ada gunanya ia meluluh lantakkan seluruh anggota klannya.

.

Konoha akan hancur. Sama seperti jika Itachi tak membantai klan Uchiha. Ia sudah berhasil menghilangkan satu penyebab akan hancurnya Konoha. Klan Uchiha. Tetapi.. Apakah ini berarti ia nanti harus melawan seluruh ninja penjahat tingkat S itu untuk melindungi negaranya?

Tidak. Itu tidak boleh. Kalau begitu apa gunanya ia kehilangan seluruh anggota klan Uchiha? Teman-temannya? Pacarnya? Orang tuanya? Toh akhirnya Konoha juga akan hancur, walau di tangan sebuah organisasi asing yang mengincar Jinchuuriki. Hal ini tak bisa terjadi.

.

Maka Itachi memutuskan satu hal. Hal yang akan mengubah seluruh hidupnya nanti. Jalan yang harus ia tempuh.

.

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu anggota yang lain?"

Madara agak terkejut mendengarnya. Namun ia kembali menyeringai. Pria itu membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

"Selamat datang di Akatsuki, Tuan Muda."

Itachi mengembangkan senyum tipis. Namun senyuman itu segera berganti dengan mata merah menyala yang ia arahkan langsung pada mata onyx Madara. Sepasang mata sharingan di sana kini tengah berubah. Menjadi sepasang mata merah mangekyou yang telah siap mengeluarkan jurus mematikannya.

"Dengan satu syarat. Jangan PERNAH sentuh Konoha."

.

.

.

Sebuah batu besar yang tinggi menjulang seakan menyambut kedatangan kedua Uchiha yang kini sedang berdiri di depannya. Batu itu menutup sebuah lubang yang amat besar, terletak di pinggir sungai yang berarus kecil dan hanya sampai mata kaki. Itachi memasang wajah datarnya sementara Madara tersenyum kecil. Ia meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggang.

"Itachi, ini markas Akatsuki. Sekaligus rumah barumu. Aku hanya bisa mengantar sampai di sini. Aku harus pergi. Sebentar lagi akan ada yang menggeser batu itu dan menyambutmu. Tunggulah."

Pats.

Dan Madara pun hilang begitu saja. Meninggalkan Itachi yang belum sempat berkomentar apa-apa. Tetapi Uchiha muda itu tidak peduli. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling sambil menunggu. Matahari kini sudah naik cukup jauh. Perkiraannya, sudah sekitar jam 10 pagi saat ini. Perjalanan dari hutan di samping Konoha sampai ke markas Akatsuki memang membutuhkan waktu yang cu—

SREG.

Batu besar di depan Itachi tiba-tiba bergeser. Meninggalkan lubang yang cukup besar di samping kanannya. Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk melewati celah tersebut. Air sungai menjadi beriak seiring dengan langkah kaki Itachi. Ninja itu berjalan melewati celah batu dan menemui sebuah gua nan besar namun gelap. Cahaya matahari hanya berhasil masuk melewati celah batu yang diyakini akan tertutup lagi setelah ini.

"Selamat datang, Itachi Uchiha. Selamat bergabung di organisasi kami."

Pemuda yang merasa disebut namanya spontan menoleh. Matanya yang mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan kegelapan berhasil menemukan sosok wanita yang tadi menyambutnya. Ia mengenakan sebuah jubah panjang dengan simbol awan merah di setiap sisi. Rambut ungu pendeknya membuat ia semakin terlihat cantik, dengan hiasan sebuah bunga tersemat di rambut sebelah kiri. Tak disangka kalau wanita seperti ini juga adalah penjahat tingkat S.

"Aku Konan. Silahkan masuk ke dalam. Ruangan Uchiha-san berada di tempat paling ujung gua ini. Silahkan terus berjalan lurus sampai pintu di paling belakang. Jubah anda sudah disiapkan di ruangan tersebut. Bisa langsung dipakai dan harus selalu dipakai jika berada di luar. Uchiha-san bisa bertanya pada anggota lainnya jikalau ada yang tidak mengerti tentang peraturan kami, mereka semua ada di dalam. Maaf, saya harus menunggu satu orang lagi yang akan datang dan nantinya akan menjadi partner anda. Semoga nyaman berada di sini, Uchiha-san." Konan tersenyum. Itachi hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh lagi ke dalam gua.

Tak diduga, ternyata gua itu cukup besar juga. Ruangan utamanya hampir sebesar rumah Itachi yang dulu—ah, tidak usah diingat. Terdapat banyak pintu di setiap sudut kanan dan kirinya. Itachi terus berjalan sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah sampai pandangannya tertumpu pada sesosok anggota Akatsuki yang terlihat sedang mengutak-atik sesuatu dari kayu.

Sosok itu berambut merah darah dan agak acak-acakan. Sebagian poninya menutupi dahi dan hampir mencapai mata. Ia mempunyai sepasang mata merah kecoklatan yang agak sayu. Keseluruhan wajahnya bisa dibilang menyerupai anak kecil. Atau bisa dibilang—ehm—imut. Itachi memandanginya sejenak sambil menebak-nebak asal sang rambut merah tersebut. Ia tidak memakai ikat kepala.

Tap Tap Tap.

"Sasori! Kau belum membayar uang kas untuk minggu ini! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kau harus lebih disiplin dalam urusan bayar membayar, tahu?"

Itachi menoleh. Ia menemukan satu sosok lagi yang sedang berjalan menghampiri si rambut merah—yang kini ia ketahui sebagai Sasori. Sosok itu memakai penutup kepala yang menutupi seluruh rambutnya. Kedua mata hijau emeraldnya kontras dengan kulit kecoklatan yang dimiliki oleh orang itu. Masker yang ia pakai menutupi sebagian mukanya mengingatkan Itachi pada seseorang di Konoha bernama Kakashi Hatake. Walaupun bisa terlihat jelas perbedaan antara mereka berdua.

"Hey, kau yang di sana. Anggota baru? Itachi atau Kisame?"

Rupanya sosok bermasker itu menyadari kehadiran Itachi. Namun pemuda itu sepertinya tidak mau berbasa-basi. Ia hanya mengangguk dan menggumamkan sepatah kata.

"Itachi."

"Baiklah. Selamat datang di Akatsuki. Aku Kakuzu. Ingat, jangan lupa untuk membayar uang kas. Jangan seperti Sasori. Selalu mengutang."

Shinobi itu hanya mengangguk lagi dan melangkah pergi. Ia sempat melihat sekilas Sasori memasang _death glare_ pada Kakuzu. Ah, rupanya sang _baby face_ itu bisa marah juga.

Itachi kembali menyusuri gua tersebut, semakin dalam. Ia sempat melewati sebuah ruangan yang terbuka, dan terlihat sesosok manusia dengan rambut hitam panjang dan kulit pucat yang juga memakai jubah Akatsuki sedang duduk di atas kursi sambil—eew—menjilat sebuah pedang dengan lidahnya yang menjulur panjang. Itachi berjengit melihatnya.

Dan ia bersumpah tak akan dekat-dekat dengan makhluk yang satu itu.

Sudah hampir sampai ke ruangan paling ujung. Itachi mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat istirahat. Pemuda itu kelelahan. Namun ia masih bisa melihat dengan ujung matanya, ada yang memperhatikan dirinya dari jauh. Sosok itu memakai jubah Akatsuki seperti yang lainnya, namun kulitnya berwarna hitam dan putih. Dari jauh ia terlihat seperti tanaman _venus flytrap _yang pernah Itachi pelajari dulu.

Akhirnya sampai. Itachi menekan knop pintu dan membukanya. Terlihatlah sebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar, dengan dua tempat tidur di dalamnya. Di masing-masing kasur itu terdapat jubah Akatsuki yang terlihat masih baru. Itachi melangkah ke arah kasur paling ujung dan memakai jubah Akatsukinya. Pas. Ternyata Madara sudah memperkirakan ini sebelumnya. Pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur dan memandangi kasur di sebelahnya. Apakah mungkin kasur ini milik partner ba—

Cklek.

Pintu dibuka. Itachi menoleh.

Dan ia mendapati sebuah makhluk biru sedang berdiri di sana.

Makhluk itu memiliki kulit yang relatif biru. Rambut hitamnya mencuat ke atas. Terdapat dua lekukan di bagian bawah masing-masing mata sosok itu yang Itachi yakini sebagai insang. Entah makhluk apa itu, ia tak tahu. Tetapi terlihat dari ikat kepalanya sepertinya ia berasal dari Kirigakure. Di bagian punggung, terlihat sosok itu membawa sebuah pedang yang sangat besar dan belum pernah Itachi lihat sebelumnya.

"Uh, hai."

Sang Uchiha muda itu mengerjap. Ia memandangi sang makhluk biru cukup lama dan ia tak menyadarinya sampai sosok itu melambaikan tangan kanannya dan melangkah masuk. Ikut duduk di kasur sebelah kasur Itachi dan memakai jubah Akatsukinya.

"Kau partner baruku? Umm, Itachi? Aku Kisame. Salam kenal."

Makhluk yang mengaku bernama Kisame itu mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh Itachi dengan ragu. Ninja biru tersebut menyeringai, menampakkan taring-taring mengerikan yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Walaupun terlihat ramah, tetapi Kisame adalah pemandangan asing bagi Itachi. Pemuda itu bergeser mundur. Ia memandangi lawan bicara di depannya yang terlihat sudah mau mengeluarkan suara kembali.

"Mohon bantuannya ya, partner baru!"

-TBC-

* * *

**Catatan si bocah :**

_Heu -,- ga kerasa udah nyampe chapter 8 lagi. Gomen updatenya lama, banyaaaaak banget kegiatan bulan ini. __Untungnya ada target harus di publish sebelum tahun baru jadi akhirnya kekejar ^^a lagi ga niat ngomong banyak, langsung ke bales review aja, ya?_

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran**_ : haha, ini udah di update kok :) chapter ini full Itachi, jadi baca yaaa hehe makasih udah review,_

**ShiNomori naOmi **_: ah~ di fave? MAKASIIIIIH!! XD entah kenapa ampe sekarang masih seneng banget kalo ada yang ngefave :P ahaha, gapapa kok. Emang, Itachi emang baik hati dan saya tidak suka Sasuke -,- okee, makasih udah review yaa :)_

**Coffee Lover**_ : begitukah? Gomeeen *nunduk-nunduk* emang nulisnya sambil ngantuk sih tapi hehe. Semoga chapter ini bisa lebih bagus yaa saya udah datang lagi ini. Makasih udah revieeew_

**Alegre 541 **_: jangan panggil senpai, saya ini masih 12 tahun lho hoho *ditimpuk sepatu* eh tapi beneran :P makasiih, saya juga sayaang ama Itachi. Sasuke mah mati aja *dichidori* okee makasih udah review :)_

**Melody-Cinta**_ : makasih :) yaa ceritanya begitu. Mereka saling bertukar pendapat antar kakak dan adik. Umm gimana ya? Dibilang surat mah bukan, diary juga kayanya ngga *ga bisa ngebayangin uchiha bersaudara punya diary* hehe, yaah mungkin semacam pengungkapan isi hati ^^ makasih udah revieew,_

_Oke, segini dari saya. HAPPY NEW YEAR 2010! Semoga tahun depan bisa lebih baik daripada tahun kemaren aaamin. Review please? :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 UPDATE! Aaaah gomen lama banget updatenya TT_TT saya kena WB parah hiks. Ampe 1 bulan ini fic ditelantarkan. Gomen minnaaaa~_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_

* * *

  
_

**Uchiha no Monogatari**

An Itachi and Sasuke Story

By _cumanakecil_

_---_

TAP TAP TAP

4 sosok berjubah hitam melesat di atas atap-atap rumah sebuah desa. Langkah-langkah kaki mereka terdengar menggema di sore itu. sebuah sore yang sunyi. Entah pergi kemana seluruh warga desa. Hanya hembusan angin pelan yang menemani keempat sosok tersebut, memainkan rambut dan jubah mereka yang melambai perlahan.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya siapa yang kau cari?" sang jubah hitam berambut putih lurus dan bertaring buka suara. Ia sepertinya sudah mulai bosan mengikuti temannya yang tidak jelas arah tujuannya.

"Ya, dari tadi kami tidak melihat siapapun disini. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?" yang bertubuh paling besar dan berambut orange ikut menyambung. Sudah sekitar 3 hari mereka semua berlarian di atas atap seperti ini. Dan belum ada sekalipun tanda dari partner Uchihanya kalau ia sudah menemukan apa yang dicari.

"Tutup mulutmu, Suigetsu. Juugo. Karin yang bisa merasakan keberadaan chakra orang yang kucari. Kalian tinggal mengikuti." Sasuke menjawab dengan suara rendah, seakan tidak peduli. Tidak sedikitpun menoleh pada Suigetsu dan Juugo. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Suigetsu mencibir.

"Tch. Terus saja tidak memedulikan kami. Kau kira kami ini apa, hah? Kau—mmph!" ninja Kirigakure itu terpaksa menghentikan perkataannya tatkala tangan besar milik Juugo membungkam mulutnya. Pemuda bertaring itu hendak memprotes ketika dilihatnya Juugo meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya sambil mengarahkan jempolnya ke arah depan. Suigetsu refleks mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Juugo dan membelalak tatkala melihat Sasuke sudah berhenti.

Chakranya mengalir ke luar dengan volume yang sungguh besar. Hampir meledak.

"Sa-sasuke? Kenapa kau?" menggerakkan kakinya, Suigetsu perlahan berjalan menuju sang Uchiha. Namun lagi-lagi ditahan oleh Juugo. Cowok berambut putih itu mendengus sebal namun akhirnya berdiri kembali di tempatnya semula. Sementara Karin, yang bisa merasakan aura kemarahan mulai muncul dari si 'idola tampan' miliknya maju dengan takut-takut dan menyentuh bahu Sasuke perlahan.

"Sasuke? Kau tak apa?"

Yang ditanya tetap diam. Ia hanya menarik napas panjang dan mulai menyurutkan amarahnya. Sampai akhirnya pemuda Uchiha itu melepaskan cengkraman tangan Karin dari bahunya, berbalik dan berkata,

"Suigetsu. Jaga omonganmu. Jangan membuatku membunuhmu di saat yang tidak diinginkan."

Dan ia beranjak untuk melesat kembali. Karin yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke spontan berbalik, menghadap Suigetsu dan menjulurkan lidahnya dengan bangga, seakan puas dengan kata-kata yang Sasuke lontarkan pada pemuda itu. Kemudian gadis tersebut berbalik kembali untuk ikut melesat, mengejar Sasuke yang sudah cukup jauh di depan.

Suigetsu pun terpancing amarahnya. Dan tembok yang berada di sampingnya kini ikut menjadi korban.

BRAK!

"_Shit._ Aku akan menghabisi cewek sialan itu nanti. Lihat saja!" geramnya.

"Suigetsu! Kendalikan amarahmu. Tujuan kita sekarang adalah membantu Sasuke. Urusan Karin bisa nanti. Ayo, mereka sudah jauh." Juugo menarik tangan rekannya dan memaksanya untuk ikut berlari. Yang ditarik pun hanya mengiyakan. Mereka berdua berpacu, berusaha menyusul kedua partnernya yang lain yang sudah ada jauh di depan.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau.. Marah sekali pada Suigetsu?" tanya Karin, membunuh suasana hening yang sejak tadi menemani keduanya. Suigetsu dan Juugo masih berada di belakang, kesulitan mengimbangi langkah Sasuke. Karin pun begitu. Beberapa kali ia berhenti kelelahan, namun gadis itu masih bisa menyusul pemimpinnya itu dan sejajar kembali dengannya.

"Entah. Emosiku sedang naik turun. Kelelahan, mungkin." sang pemuda Uchiha menjawab, tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan—tepatnya atap rumah—di depannya. Salah-salah ia bisa tergelincir.

Karin mengangguk, mendengar jawaban singkat dari Sasuke. Namun ia sebenarnya tidak senang juga. Gadis itu berharap kalau Sasuke benar-benar membenci Suigetsu, seperti dirinya yang membenci pemuda berambut putih yang tengil itu. Akan lebih menyenangkan apabila ia punya sekutu.

"Begitukah? Tapi kurasa, kalau kau membencinya pun tak apa, Sasuke. Ninja menyebalkan itu memang pantas untuk dibenci. Lihat saja perilakunya yang urakan dan—"

"Berhenti berbicara. Atau kubunuh kau."

.

_Ups._

_._

"Ah, maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan penda—"

"Kubilang DIAM!"

Karin membuang muka kesal. Ini dia salah satu yang tidak ia suka dari Sasuke. Kalau sudah emosi, tak ada lagi yang boleh melawan pendapatnya. Ia akan mengancam. Dan biasanya, ancamannya itu tidak main-main. Kalau Sasuke tadi mengatakan akan membunuh Karin jika gadis itu tidak diam, maka pemuda itu benar-benar berniat untuk membunuhnya. Karena tak ada yang tak mungkin dilakukan oleh—

Deg.

Tiba-tiba datang. Gadis itu tersentak. Sebuah chakra yang sangat kuat sedang berada di dekat ia dan Sasuke berada. Dan chakra itu makin lama terasa makin kuat, menandakan kalau sang pemilik chakra juga sedang mendekat ke arah mereka. Dengan cepat. Sangat. Cepat.

"Sasuke! Aku merasaka—"

"Sudah kubilang diam, KARIN! Kau benar-benar tidak takut mati, eh?" raung Sasuke. Ia masih emosi dengan perkataan Suigetsu beberapa saat lalu. Juga kelelahan setelah berlari selama kurang lebih 3 hari tanpa mengurangi kecepatan. Dan sekarang ditambah dengan ocehan tak jelas dari seorang gadis yang menyebalkan? Sungguh kombinasi yang sangat sempurna untuk membuat kepala siapa saja meledak karenanya.

"Dengarkan dulu! Aku merasakan chakra yang sangat kuat. Dan cepat. Ia sedang menuju ke sini. Lebih baik kita waspada, Sasuke." Karin menghela napas panjang. Berbicara dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang labil emosinya benar-benar menguji kesabaran. Apalagi bagi seorang Karin yang notabene adalah gadis yang tak sabaran.

Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti. Kedua mata onyxnya memandang tajam pada sebuah sosok tinggi besar dengan jaket hitam bermotif awan merah melesat ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Juugo dan Suigetsu yang baru saja sampai memandang heran ke arah pemimpinnya itu, berusaha menerka apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sasuke, ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?"

Dan lagi-lagi pemuda Uchiha itu terdiam. Matanya awas, memandangi setiap gerak-gerik makhluk yang sedang melaju di depannya. Sosok itu.. Dengan kulit yang berwarna biru muda dan rambut yang agak mencuat ke atas, menyandang sebuah pedang berukuran besar yang dibalut oleh perban. Seketika otak pemuda itu bekerja dengan cepat, berusaha mengingat siapa gerangan makhluk tersebut.

Dan dengan seketika pula ia bisa mengingat siapa sosok itu. Dimana mereka berdua bertemu, dan siapa yang menyertainya ketika itu.

.

"Ia. Datang."

.

Srak.

Sosok itu kini berdiri menjulang di hadapan Sasuke dan timnya. Ia menyeringai ketika melihat siapa yang sudah ditemuinya. Sementara itu, Suigetsu, yang langsung mengenali siapa sosok tersebut pun membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Eh, kau..?"

Klik.

.

Dan mata sharingan sang Uchiha pun langsung aktif.

.

"Mulai dari sini, Sasuke saja yang pergi. Yang lain tunggu." sang makhluk biru menyeringai kembali, menampakkan gigi-giginya yang tajam. Ia berjongkok di ujung sebuah tiang llistrik, tak jauh dari Sasuke dan ketiga partnernya dan mengelus pedang besarnya perlahan.

"Baik. Kebetulan sekali, itu juga kemauanku. Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu pembalasan dendamku pada si _brengsek _Uchiha itu." emosi Sasuke sudah bangkit lagi rupanya. Ia masih memasang bola mata Sharingannya dan beranjak untuk terus melaju, meninggalkan partner beserta Hoshigaki Kisame di sini.

Namun ditahan.

Sasuke membalikkan wajah. Ia melihat pergelangan tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh satu-satunya gadis di sana. Karin. Pemuda itu memutar kedua bola matanya kesal.

_Tch. Mau apa lagi dia?_

"Lepaskan. Aku. Sekarang." perintahnya dengan nada datar. Kalau Karin berbuat lebih dari ini, ia benar-benar akan membunuhnya. Dasar cewek menyebalkan.

"Jangan seenaknya sendiri, Sasuke! Kita tim kan? Ayo kalahkan makhluk biru ini dan kita pergi bersama-sama!" Karin tetap bersikeras mencengkram tangan Sasuke. Bahkan kini lebih erat. Ia tak mau Sasuke terbunuh oleh Itachi. Bukan meremehkan, namun gadis itu tahu pasti kalau Uchiha Itachi adalah ninja yang sangat kuat. Dan pasti ada saatnya dimana Sasuke membutuhkan bantuan dari ketiga partnernya, bukan?

"Hooo. Kau mau melawanku, eh?" Kisame menyeringai. Ia bersiap dan meraih pedang besar—yang diketahui sebagai samehada—nya dan berdiri. Meregangkan bahunya sejenak, pria biru itu mematahkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Ah, sudah lama aku tidak bertarung. Akan sangat menyenangkan sepertinya. Baiklah, siapa duluan yang mulai?"

"Cukup. Kalian tunggu disini. Ini balas dendamku. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan."

TAP

Dan Sasuke pun menyentak tangan Karin dengan kasar, kemudian melompat maju, meninggalkan tim serta Kisame di belakang. Sang gadis berkacamata spontan mendengus kesal, mengingat Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kata-katanya. Ia melemparkan pandangan ke sisi lain, berusaha meredam emosi yang mulai membakar dadanya kembali. Dan gadis itu pun kini merasakan akan kebenaran kata-kata Suigetsu tadi.

_._

_Sasuke anggap kami apa? Sampah?_

_._

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar, Hoshigaki-san? Aku akan mati kebosanan kalau diam di tempat saja selagi menunggu Sasuke selesai." menyeringai, partner Sasuke dari Kirigakure, Suigetsu, meraih pedang besar—ia mengambilnya dari makam Zabuza—yang ia sandang di punggung belakang. Yang merasa tertantang pun tak tinggal diam. Sang pria biru kini sudah siap dengan samehada tergenggam kuat di tangan kanannya.

"Baik, kalau itu maumu. Akan kulayani dengan senang hati." gigi taring nan tajam milik Kisame terlihat berjejer rapi di dalam mulutnya. Seakan bersiap untuk menggigit, mencabik, memotong, dan menggiling apa saja yang ada di dekatnya.

"Suigetsu! Jangan bertindak gegabah, apakah Sasuke membolehkannya? Bagaimana kalau kau terluka nanti?" Karin dengan cepat menghentikan niat temannya itu. gadis itu hendak meraih tangan Suigetsu, namun ditampik dengan kasar. Pemuda berambut putih itu tersenyum sinis.

"Tenang, tak akan lama. Hanya bermain sebentar. Bukan begitu, Hoshigaki-san?"

"Terserah kau. Kalau kau serius, aku juga. Kalau hanya mau bermain-main, aku mengikuti. Yah, paling hanya sekedar sekarat, tak akan sampai mati." Kisame menjilat bibirnya tak sabar. Sudah lama ia tak bermain-main dengan orang dikenal seperti sekarang. Dan kelihatannya Suigetsu adalah ninja yang cukup kuat. Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau bertanding melawannya.

"Se.. sekarat?" gadis berkacamata itu membelalak tatkala mendengar kata-kata bernada rendah tersebut keluar dari mulut Kisame. Kalau pria biru ini sudah berbicara, sepertinya tak akan mudah ditentang. Terlihat dari raut mukanya yang menampakkan keantusiasan walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Ta—tapi.."

Suigetsu akhirnya menoleh pada Karin dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Sudahlah, kau mengganggu, Karin. Diam dan perhatikan. Sudah kubilang ini tak akan lama." dan pemuda itu menoleh pada anggota akatsuki di depannya.

"Ayo. Mulai."

Kisame pun tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu."

.

Set.

.

Dan dua bayangan dengan masing-masing pedang besarnya terlihat melesat di udara dengan kecepatan tinggi. Saling berambisi untuk mengalahkan yang menjadi lawannya.

.

Trang.

.

Dua pedang beradu. Menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Seakan menjadi bel tanda mulainya pertandingan satu-lawan-satu tersebut.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

_Markas Akatsuki yang lengang. Tidak terlihat satu orang pun disana. Semuanya punya kesibukan masing-masing. Tempat itu sudah tidak berpenghuni selama kurang lebih 4 hari. Sampai akhirnya 1 pasang ninja anggota Akatsuki pulang, karena sudah selesai menjalankan misi. Selain ruangan mereka, markas Akatsuki tetaplah kosong. Sepi._

_Rintik hujan mewarnai kelamnya sore itu. Matahari tidak menampakkan dirinya, menambah gelap langit yang sudah dipenuhi awan-awan hitam. Sesekali angin kencang berhembus, mengganti arah rintik hujan yang turun dari langit. Menggoyang helaian daun-daun hijau. Menambah rendah kisaran suhu di sekitarnya. Dingin. Membeku._

_Terlihat seorang pemuda menerawang ke luar jendela ruangannya. Kedua mata onyxnya memandangi setiap tetes hujan yang turun. Membiarkan angin dingin menghembuskan rambut panjang hitamnya ke belakang. Ia duduk dengan tangan kanan yang tertumpu di kayu bagian bawah jendela. Membiarkan kacanya menutup dan terbuka perlahan, membuat tetesan air hujan lama kelamaan membasahi wajah, rambut, dan sebagian jubahnya. Pemuda itu termenung._

_Cklek._

"_Itachi? Sedang apa? Kau bisa kedinginan kalau di situ. Tutup jendelanya," seorang pria dengan kulit biru masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, mendekati partnernya yang masih menerawang ke luar jendela. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Pria tersebut melangkah, hendak menutup jendela yang sudah setengah terbuka. Ingin menghentikan tetesan air yang berterbangan dari luar dan kini membasahi sebagian ruangannya. _

_Namun ditahan._

"_Biarkan, Kisame."_

"_Huh?" Kisame mengangkat alis. "Apa maksudmu? Lihat, air hujan sudah banyak yang masuk. Nanti basah semua, kau juga bisa sakit. Nanti siapa yang repot merawatmu? Aku juga kan?"_

"_Biarkan saja aku sakit." sang pemuda Uchiha kini mengalihkan pandangannya, memandangi tetes hujan yang membuat air di sekitar markas Akatsuki bergelombang pelan. Membuat lingkaran-lingkaran bergerak yang berpola indah di atas permukaannya. _

"_Toh sebentar lagi aku akan mati."_

_Kisame terbelalak. Kata-kata pendek yang barusan diucapkan oleh Itachi sukses membuatnya mematung diam selama kurang lebih 5 detik. Memang siapa yang akan membuatnya mati? Apakah Itachi berencana bunuh diri? Ataukah ia memegang sebuah perjanjian dengan seseorang? Sakit parah? Kalau tidak, lalu kenapa?_

"_A—apa maksudmu? Jangan berbicara sesuatu yang belum pasti terjadi, Itachi."_

"_Sasuke. Ia yang akan mengakhiri hidupku."_

_Sasuke..? Kisame pernah mendengar nama itu. Nama yang sungguh tak asing lagi bagi telinganya. Tetapi.. Siapa? Ninja Kirigakure itu kini memutar otaknya dengan cepat, berusaha menemukan nama tersebut dari sekian ribu nama yang berada di dalam ingatannya. _

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke. Uchiha._

_Uchiha! Ah, akhirnya ia ingat. Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang shinobi yang berambut mencuat ke belakang dan mata onyx yang sangat dingin. Ia juga mirip dengan Itachi. Satu tim dengan seorang jinchuuriki kuning dan gadis berambut pink mencolok. Terakhir kali Kisame melihatnya ketika ia bersama Itachi datang ke Konoha ketika mendengar akan kematian Hokage—sewaktu itu Itachi langsung menuju ke Konoha dan menyeretnya, entah karena apa—. Lalu sewaktu itu Itachi juga berkata..—_

_Tunggu dulu._

"_Uchiha Sasuke adalah adikmu, kan? Apa alasan dia akan membunuhmu? Jangan bercanda!" Kisame benar-benar bingung sekarang. Mengapa seorang adik harus membunuh kakaknya? Apakah itu suatu tradisi di klan Uchiha? Ah, klan pemilik sharingan itu memang susah sekali dimengerti._

"_Anak itu.. Pasti telah tumbuh dewasa." sang sulung Uchiha kini menerawang ke langit yang sudah mulai membiru. Tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan dari partnernya, Kisame. Ia tersenyum sedih._

"_Seperti apa rupamu sekarang, Sasuke?" pandangan mata onyxnya kini berubah. Sendu. Berkelebat kembali ingatan akan masa kecilnya bersama anak itu. Sasuke.. Pasti kini telah berubah. Bukanlah anak kecil yang selalu bersemangat meminta diajarkan jurus. Bukanlah anak kecil yang sering ia sentuh dahinya memakai jari tengah dan telunjuk. Bukanlah.._

_._

_Adik polos kesayangannya yang dulu._

_._

_Ya, mungkin sampai sekarang status Sasuke masih sebagai adik dari Itachi Uchiha. Dan tak akan bisa diubah sampai mati. Namun.. Kini Itachi tidak yakin lagi, apakah adiknya itu masih menganggap dirinya sebagai kakaknya? Bagi Itachi, pemuda itu akan senantiasa menjadikan Sasuke sebagai adik kesayangannya. Tetapi, akibat dari semua yang dilakukan oleh sang sulung Uchiha tersebut kepada adiknya, sudah tak pantas lagi mengharapkan akan panggilan 'Nii-san' dari diri Sasuke. Kepadanya._

_Itachi tahu, ia sudah tak pantas lagi dianggap sebagai kakak._

_Setelah menghancurkan seluruh masa depan Sasuke, membiarkan anak itu menjadi yatim piatu di usia yang sangat belia, serta membuat ia kehilangan seluruh orang yang disayang, memang sungguh hal yang tidak memungkinkan untuk berharap Sasuke masih menganggap dirinya kakak. Bahkan keluarga. Atau kerabat. Atau apapun. Kini, di mata Sasuke seorang Itachi Uchiha adalah seorang penjahat. Pengecut. Pengkhianat. Pembunuh._

_**Andai kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sasuke..**_

"_Itachi, jawab aku! Mengapa dia harus membunuhmu, HAH? Kau pasti bisa melawannya kan? Atau aku akan membantumu melawan adik durhakamu itu! seenaknya saja membunuh kakaknya sendiri." merasa dihiraukan, Kisame kini menaikkan volume suaranya. Masih berusaha mencari alasan akan pernyataan Itachi yang tak masuk akal. Mengapa Sasuke harus membunuhnya?_

"_Takdir." Itachi menjawab singkat. Pemuda biru itu berang, tidak terima._

"_Tetapi takdir bisa dilawan! Kau tidak seharusnya mati di tangan bocah itu! Jangan terlalu percaya akan takdir, Itachi! Kau tak akan bisa melanjutkan hidupmu dengan tenang kalau kau terus percaya padanya!"_

"_Ini kenyataan kami. Takdirku. Balasan akan semua perlakuan bodohku di masa lalu. Sasuke pantas menghukumku." sang pemuda bermata onyx itu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melangkah perlahan ke arah laci meja dan membukanya. Dia meraih selembar foto yang sudah tersimpan di sana sejak lama. Tak pernah tersentuh, sejak 5 tahun yang lalu._

_._

_Foto Itachi muda yang tengah menggendong Sasuke yang tertawa kegirangan. _

_._

"_Lalu? Kenapa kau harus mati di tangannya? Kau bisa saja melawan, kan? Dalam pertarungan, aku yakin kau pasti lebih unggul! Tak ada yang bisa melawan tsukuyomi dari seorang Itachi Uchiha." sembur Kisame gemas. Sungguh polos pemuda di depannya ini. Saking polosnya sampai jalan pikirannya saja tidak bisa dimengerti. Bahkan oleh seorang partner yang telah bersama selama bertahun-tahun._

"_Ini jalan yang kupilih. Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak dulu. Sejak pembantaian. Aku yang memulai. Maka aku yang harus mengakhiri."_

"_Jadi kau memang sudah merencanakan akan mati? Kau sudah gila ya? Mana ada orang yang berharap mati? Jernihkan pikiranmu, Itachi!"_

"_Pikiranku sudah jernih." Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan. Itu saja."_

"_Terserah kau lah." Kisame menggeram. Ia berbalik dan duduk di atas kasur, menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan biru nan besar miliknya. Masih tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran partnernya yang terlalu mengada-ada. Apa sih yang dipikirkan bocah ini?_

"_Maafkan aku, Kisame. Tetapi ini harus."_

"_Dan aku harus kehilangan partner seperti Deidara kehilangan Sasori?" _

_Sang ninja dari Kirigakure itu kini tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Ia tak mau kehilangan Itachi, partnernya selama bertahun-tahun. Walaupun tingkahnya yang sok cool dan pendiam itu kadang menyebalkan, tetapi itulah ciri khas Itachi. Partnernya. Teman setianya. Akan susah mencari bocah lain seperti Itachi. Bahkan mungkin tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya._

"_Kau bisa, aku yakin." pemuda bermata onyx itu tersenyum tipis. Sudah banyak kenangan antara dirinya dan Kisame. Dan pasti akan sulit untuk membuang kenangan itu dari otak. Baik otaknya maupun Kisame. Itachi tahu pasti bagaimana rasanya ditinggal seorang teman dekat. Sahabat.  
_

_Kisame tidak menjawab. Ia masih tak bisa mengerti alasan akan Itachi yang seakan sangat bersemangat menyambut kematian. Sebegitu besarkah pengorbanan Itachi sebagai seorang kakak sehingga rela untuk mati di tangan adiknya? Tapi.. Mengapa harus sampai bermain nyawa? Tak adakah hal lain yang bisa dilakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahan Itachi pada Sasuke? _

_Sang sulung Uchiha mengalihkan pandangan, memandang langit. Hujan sudah mulai berhenti. Hanya tinggal rintik-rintik air yang tersisa. Langit sudah tak begitu kelabu, walaupun hanya dihiasi oleh beberapa titik sinar matahari yang hanya menampakkan sepertiga bagian tubuhnya. Itachi beranjak. Ia mengambil jaket Akatsuki yang tersampir di kursi dekat jendela. Kemudian berbalik menghadap partnernya yang masih terduduk di atas kasur._

"_Aku harus pergi sekarang, Kisame."_

_Pria bertubuh biru itu tidak menjawab. Ia terpaku. Diam. Seakan tidak mempercayai pandangannya yang melihat Itachi dengan pakaian lengkap dan pendengarannya yang menangkap sebuah ucapan 'selamat tinggal' dari pita suara Itachi. Tadi dia harus mendengar akan kabar kematian Itachi tak beberapa lama lagi, dan sekarang.. Ia melihat Itachi akan berangkat untuk menyambut kematian tersebut?_

_._

_Secepat inikah?_

_._

"_Mengapa? Tidakkah terlalu cepat?"_

"_Tidak. Sasuke tengah mencariku sekarang. Aku harus menunggunya. Tidak boleh kan terlambat di saat menjelang kematian?" tersenyum kecil, Itachi membetulkan letak jubahnya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka pintu. "Tolong sampaikan padanya, datanglah sendiri. Aku telah menunggu."_

_Krek._

_Pintu dibuka. Melangkah pelan, Itachi berjalan ke luar. Meninggalkan Kisame yang masih juga bergeming. Ninja Kirigakure itu sebenarnya ingin menghentikan Itachi. Namun, entah kenapa ada bagian hatinya yang melarang. Sudah hak Itachi, kapan ia harus mengakhiri hidupnya. Tak boleh ada seorang pun yang ikut campur. Maka kini Kisame hanya terdiam, memandangi punggung partner kecilnya yang perlahan menjauh. Punggung yang tak akan pernah ia lihat lagi. Selamanya._

"_Adakah yang bisa aku lakukan?"_

_Kisame berbisik lirih. Paling tidak, ia ingin melakukan satu hal lagi untuk partnernya. Hal yang berguna. Apa saja. Satu perintah lagi dari Itachi, dan Kisame akan langsung melaksanakannya dengan sempurna._

"_Jaga dia."_

_._

_A—apa?_

_._

"_Jaga dia, Kisame. Jaga Sasuke. Jaga adikku. Bimbing dia agar tidak terjerumus lebih dalam. Untukku. Terakhir kali."_

**FLASHBACK END**

_Sedikit lagi!_

Terlihat seorang pemuda melesat menembus hutan. Kedua mata onyx kini telah berganti menjadi merah menyala. Sharingan. Pemuda itu terus berlari tanpa henti. Senyum penuh kebencian menghiasi wajah stoicnya. Tak peduli sudah berapa batang ranting tajam yang menggores kulitnya, ia terus berpacu. Seakan tidak mau terlambat akan sebuah event penting yang hanya bisa dilakukan sekali seumur hidup.

_Sedikit lagi, maka aku akan bertemu dengannya._

Semangat pemuda itu menggelora. Ia mempercepat tempo langkah kakinya dan memperjauh lompatan, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mencapai tempat yang dituju dalam waktu yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Sudah tidak sabar untuk melempar kunai dan shuriken pada seseorang. Tidak sabar untuk mengalirkan listrik dan menghentikan detak jantung orang tersebut.

_Dan membunuhnya._

Pemandangan sekitar sudah berganti. Kini bebatuan terjal menghiasi kiri-kanan pemuda tersebut. Ia melompat setinggi mungkin, berusaha untuk mencapai puncak sebuah gunung dari batu yang kini ia panjat. Karena itu adalah tujuannya. Orang yang ia cari ada di sana.

_Maka semua dendamku akan terbalas!_

.

Tap.

.

Sampai. Atmosfer berubah. Dua mata sharingan bertemu. Bertukar pandang. Saling menatap penuh kebencian satu sama lain. Takdir yang dulu terpisah kini telah bersatu kembali. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Kenyataan yang akan menentukan semua. Yang kuat tidak harus menang. Yang lemah tidak harus kalah.

.

Ya, takdirlah yang menentukan.

-TBC-

* * *

_UOAH! AKHIRNYA BISA JUGA UPDATE INI FIC! *matiin caps lock* aah jamuran D: otak saya ngadat sebulan, gabisa nge update fic ini. Gomen, minnaaaaa D: gatau deh mau ngomong apa, saya merasa sangat bersalah =,=a okelah, sekarang balesin review aja,_

_**+ shiNomori naOmi **__: aaaa~ gomen gabisa nyajiin tentang akatsuki dulu *sujud sujud* abis, nanti ga ada hubungannya sama sekali sama Sasuke dong? Ah, pokoknya maaf banget deh D':_

_**+ Shena BlitzRyuseiran **__: makasiiih *peluk balik* baca terus fic ini oke? :D Hehe,_

_**coffee lover **__: makasih hehe ;D emang, Orochimaru itu disgusting *digigit manda* ah, maaf updatenya ga ASAP huee kena WB :( _

_**+ anonim **__: HEY! Ini udah update, makasih reviewnya yaaa ehehe_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 FINALLY UPDATE! Sekali lagi, maafkan saya updatenya lamaa~ (bungkuk bungkuk) ada banyak ulangan semester ini, harap dimaklumi ^^ oke, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : Timeline lompat-lompat! _

_._

Normal : Normal situation

_Italic : Flashback_

_

* * *

_

**Uchiha no Monogatari**

An Itachi and Sasuke Story

By _cumanakecil_

_---_

Atmosfer berubah. Dua mata sharingan bertemu. Bertukar pandang. Saling menatap penuh kebencian satu sama lain. Takdir yang dulu terpisah kini telah bersatu kembali. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Kenyataan yang akan menentukan semua. Yang kuat tidak harus menang. Yang lemah tidak harus kalah.

.

.

_"Baiklaaaah," bocah 6 tahun itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Ia tersenyum lebar sembari meraih tangan kecil adik barunya dan menjabatnya perlahan._

_"Sasuke Uchiha, aku Itachi Uchiha, kakak barumu. Salam kenal yaaaaa..."_

_._

_._

DAKK

TRING!

Dua sosok berjubah hitam saling beradu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pedang dan kunai yang saling bergesekan menyebabkan percikan-percikan kecil yang terlontar di antaranya. Kedua pewaris Uchiha itu saling menyerang, melompat, dan menerjang lawannya dengan benda tajam di tangan mereka masing-masing. Kedua mata mereka yang onyx kini menjadi merah menyala. Pandangannya tajam, seakan ingin membunuh apa saja yang berada di dekatnya.

"Ugh!"

Sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memenangkan duel ronde pertama. Mencengkram bagian belakang baju lawannya dan membantingnya ke belakang. Tanpa ampun.

Tidak peduli akan goresan di hati kecilnya yang kian melebar.

.

.

_"Aku mundur saja besok,"_

_"Bicara konyol apa kau, Itachi?! Kau sendiri pasti tahu sepenting apakah misi besok itu! Sebenarnya apa maumu?!" _

_"Aku akan pergi ke acara penerimaan murid baru di akademi Sasuke."_

.

.

BZZZT

Chidori aktif. Pemuda itu berlari, menerjang lawannya yang tidak bergeming. Kemudian ia mengalirkan energi listrik tersebut ke bumi, dan dengan cepat merambat ke segala arah. Sang kakak pun spontan mengangkat kedua kakinya dari tanah pijakan.

Dan percikan-percikan listrik seakan mewarnai seringai kemenangan dari Sasuke Uchiha.

JLEB.

Tetesan darah berhamburan keluar dari tubuh Itachi. Pedang adiknya dengan sukses menembus bagian perutnya. Sang sulung lantas terjatuh, berbaring di atas tanah. Dengan Sasuke yang berposisi tepat di atasnya, bersiap untuk mengambil nyawanya kapan saja.

"Kau.. Jadi kuat."

"Untuk yang terakhir Itachi, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Namun tak ada yang tahu, siapa sebenarnya sosok yang sedang berbaring tersebut. Semuanya berlalu dengan cepat, ketika perlahan sosok Itachi itu berevolusi menjadi gagak hitam yang dengan cepat berterbangan ke angkasa. Dan Sasuke dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang, dimana tubuh musuhnya yang asli terlihat.

"Sial. Genjutsu."

.

.

_"Kau dan aku adalah saudara yang unik. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu sebagai dinding yang harus kau lampaui." sang sulung Uchiha mengalihkan pandangannya kepada adik semata wayangnya. Ia tersenyum lembut._

_"Walaupun harus dibenci. Itulah yang namanya kakak…"_

_._

_._

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui? Memang bukan yang terakhir, tapi akan kudengarkan."

JLEB.

Lagi. Pedang panjang sang adik lagi-lagi menembus tubuh Itachi. Membelah kulitnya. Merobek jubah akatsukinya. Membuat sang kakak mengeluarkan darah dari mulut untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Genjutsu.."

Tubuh Sasuke yang terlihat masih berdiri di depan Itachi perlahan berubah, menjadi lilitan ular besar yang kemudian merayap dengan cepat di atas tanah. Sementara Sasuke yang asli masih berada di belakang tempat duduk Itachi, dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram erat pedangnya.

Pedang yang kini menembus tubuh kakaknya.

"Untuk yang terakhir. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Itu kata-kataku, brengsek."

.

.

_Tiba-tiba sebuah shuriken melayang. Dengan sukses menyobek kulit bahu kanan Sasuke dan menancap ke pintu di belakangnya. Menimbulkan lelehan darah merah perlahan mengalir dari luka itu, menodai baju sang adik. Spontan ia mundur ke belakang. Hati kecilnya sulit untuk percaya. Shuriken itu datang dari Itachi. Kakaknya sendiri. Membuat dirinya terluka._

_"Adikku yang bodoh." Pemuda di hadapannya berbisik pelan. Raut wajahnya menampakkan kebencian yang amat sangat._

_"...?!"_

_._

_._

"Madara yang sekarang pecundang. Bukan dia yang akan memperoleh keagungan sejati Uchiha."

Itachi maju selangkah. Pemuda itu menyeringai lebar dan memandangi adiknya yang sepertinya masih juga tidak mengerti.

"Akulah yang akan mendekati keagungan sejati. Dan sekarang, akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang melebihi Madara!"

DEG.

Sasuke akhirnya mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia tahu apa tujuan kakaknya sebenarnya. Mengapa Itachi menunggu Sasuke untuk mulai bergerak dan mencari dirinya. Mengapa ia meminta Sasuke untuk datang ke hadapannya dengan mata yang sudah setingkat lebih tinggi, mangekyou sharingan. Ia mundur selangkah, spontan bergerak menjauh dari kakaknya yang sudah makin menyeringai.

"SASUKE!! KAU ADALAH CAHAYA BARUKU!"

.

.

_"Semua ini untuk mengukur 'utsuwa'mu. Kau akan jadi lawan untuk memastikan kemampuanku. Kau akan membenciku. Aku akan membiarkanmu hidup karena kau memiliki keinginan untuk melampauiku. Semua untukku."_

_"....."_

_"Kau adalah orang yang juga bisa membangkitkan kemampuan mangekyou sharingan. Tetapi ada syarat untuk itu."_

_"Kau harus membunuh teman terdekatmu."_

.

.

"Ini perbedaan kekuatan. Perbedaan kekuatan kita."

Itachi dengan cepat mengeluarkan bunshinnya dan mencekik leher adiknya. Sasuke tidak bisa melawan. Kakaknya jauh lebih kuat. Ia hanya bisa terus memberontak ketika kedua jari Itachi perlahan mendekat, berniat untuk mengambil indera pengelihatannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Prik.

Namun pandangan itu mengabur. Patah. Terpecah belah hingga menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Kemudian terjatuh. Seperti lapisan yang menutupi wujud asli sebuah benda. Kemudian lapisan itu perlahan menghilang. Menampakkan pengelihatan yang berbeda. Lain. Sampai semuanya jelas.

"Argh. Kau.. Tsukuyomiku.." Itachi jatuh terduduk sembari menutup sebelah matanya yang sakit akibat menggunakan tsukuyomi. Namun ia masih tidak percaya. Orang di hadapannya. Adiknya. Yang kini tengah berusaha berdiri dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Sasuke Uchiha telah berhasil mematahkan tsukuyomi dari Itachi Uchiha.

_Kau sudah benar-benar bertambah kuat, Sasuke.._

.

.

_"Aku menyebalkan, ya?" pandangan Itachi menerawang ke depan. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah adiknya yang terduduk di sebelahnya. Ia mengelus kepala Sasuke kecil dengan pelan, tersenyum ketika melihat adiknya memperlihatkan sorotan mata tidak enak._

_"Tidak apa-apa, shinobi sudah biasa hidup dibenci orang."_

_"Tidak begitu Nii-san... a—aku hanya.."_

"_Jadi hebat juga harus dipikirkan. Kalau kau punya kekuatan, akan dikucilkan dan jadi angkuh. Walau awalnya memang itu yang kau kehendaki. Banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi."_

.

.

Dua shuriken raksasa melayang di udara. Berputar dengan cepatnya ke arah sasaran mereka. Terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi sebelum akhirnya selesai menjalankan misi. Tuannya menyeringai tatkala melihat musuhnya tertipu dengan dua shuriken besar yang ia lemparkan.

JLEB.

"Ugh!"

Dan bertambah puas ketika senjata-senjata tersembunyi yang ia lontarkan dengan sukses menghantam tubuh musuhnya. Membuatnya mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak lagi. Sasuke tersenyum licik. Ia suka melihat darah. Ya, darah itu menyenangkan. Apalagi darah dari orang yang selama ini ia benci. Sasuke mencintai darah kakaknya.

Sementara itu Itachi limbung. Ia berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali dan fokus pada lawannya. Namun ia segera menyipitkan mata dan menutupinya tatkala merasakan sakit lagi. Ya, reaksi dari tsukuyomi yang tadi Itachi lancarkan kini telah berbalik pada dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu bersusah payah untuk memfokuskan pandangannya di satu titik. Semuanya terlihat mengabur. Tidak jelas. Seperti bayang-bayang.

Sasuke yang menyadari kondisi lawannya tersebut tersenyum meremehkan. "Reaksi dari tsukuyomi tadi? Fuh, lumayan."

.

.

_Mata sharingannya terlihat perlahan membuka. Memperlihatkan sebuah sharingan yang berbeda. Lebih menyala dan tajam. Kedua mata Sasuke kecil membelalak menatapnya. Terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tubuh kecilnya seakan kaku, tak bisa bergerak._

_"MANGEKYOUSHI SHARINGAN!"_

_"AAAARGH!!"_

_**Semua kenangan seolah berputar. Hitam. Gelap. Aku tak bisa bernapas. Darah berceceran dimana-mana. Mayat bergelimpangan, terbunuh dengan sadis. Lambang Uchiha tersobek. Kakak. Otousan. Okaasan. Semua orang. Tangis. Tawa. Amarah.**_

_**Sakit.**_

_**Perih.**_

.

.

"ELEMEN API, GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!"

Spontan dua semburan api raksasa menyala terang. Membakar apapun yang berada di dekatnya. Kedua Uchiha saling mengadu kekuatannya masing-masing akan jurus yang sama. Jurus yang sekaligus menyatukan mereka sebagai satu klan Uchiha. Lidah-lidah api seakan menyulut langit. Dengan cepatnya menambah derajat suhu daerah di sekitar mereka.

BWOOSH

Sang kakak terdesak. Semburan api dari lawannya kini tengah mengambil sebagian tempat dari semburan apinya. Perlahan-lahan jurus api Sasuke mulai maju, mendempet semburan api dari Itachi. Tinggal beberapa saat lagi dan kobaran api yang dikeluarkan Sasuke akan menghabiskan api kakaknya. Dan menghanguskannya dalam sekejap.

_Tak ada pilihan lain._

Set.

"AMATERASU."

.

.

_"Ini adalah ninjutsu dasar klan Uchiha. Elemen api, goukakyuu no jutsu." Fugaku menoleh pada Sasuke. "Segelnya seperti yang baru tadi kuajarkan. Kumpulkan dan pusatkan dari rongga mulut ke sekitar dadamu. Setelah itu, muntahkan dengan satu tarikan napas."_

_"Baik!"_

_Set. Set. Set. BOFF!_

_Semburan api keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha bungsu. Tapi sepertinya bukan itu yang diharapkan oleh Fugaku. Semburan api itu sangatlah kecil. Berbeda sekali jika dibandingkan dengan semburan api yang tadi diajarkan olehnya._

_SSSH..._

_"Ternyata... Tidak bisa seperti Itachi,"_

_Sasuke menunduk kecewa. Memandangi batu kerikil yang berada di dekat kakinya. Hatinya sakit. Ia ingin bisa melampaui Itachi. Sasuke ingin mendapat pujian dari ayahnya. Tetapi.. Mengapa takdir tak mengizinkannya mendapatkan semua itu?_

_"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu." Fugaku membalikkan badan. Ia melangkah menjauhi sungai. Meninggalkan Sasuke kecil yang masih juga terdiam di tempat. Kecewa._

.

.

"Mungkin ini jurus terakhirku."

Petir menggema di udara. Awan mendung kini memayungi kedua kakak beradik yang masih juga belum menyelesaikan tarungnya. Keadaan spontan menjadi gelap. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, rintik hujan pun mulai datang. Membasahi keduanya. Menitik perlahan.

"Jangan sok kuat. Aku tahu kau sudah kehabisan chakra."

Sasuke menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Ia memandang tajam pada sosok kakaknya yang berdiri di bagian atas sana. "Aku memang kehabisan chakra." akunya. Chakra Sasuke memang sudah terkuras habis karena jurus elemen api yang baru saja ia keluarkan. Pemuda itu mengarahkan beberapa elemen api ke udara. menembakkannya secara acak dari tempatnya berdiri. Memang tidak semuanya mengenai lawan.

Tetapi Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal itu kalau tidak ada suatu tujuan yang pasti.

"Kau pikir aku ke sini untuk membunuhmu tanpa persiapan?" Sasuke menyeringai. Ia membiarkan tetesan air hujan membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Tak apa. Sebentar lagi ia akan merasa puas. Sangat puas.

Petir menggema di angkasa. Kilatan cahayanya menerangi tempat itu walaupun hanya dalam waktu satu kedipan mata. Namun kilatan cahaya itu kini semakin mendekat. semakin berkumpul. Seakan mendekati sang pengendali petir yang tengah bertarung di bawah hujan.

"Nama jurus ini 'Kirin'."

GLAAARR

Seakan seluruh petir menyambar dalam sekejap. Memperlihatkan siluet monster di angkasa. Kilatan listriknya sungguh besar, seperti ingin menyambar apapun yang berada di dekatnya. Ya, Sasuke mengendalikan petir. Ia membuat awan hujan dan mengendalikan seluruh petir yang menyambar. Mengumpulkannya dalam satu titik dan mengarahkannya pada satu orang.

Dan Itachi tidak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa.

"Enyahlah bersama gemuruh petir."

.

.

_"Hari ini aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladenimu." Ujar Itachi sambil berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu._

_Sasuke memandangi punggung kakaknya yang makin menjauh, sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang sekarang nyut-nyutan akibat dorongan dua jari dari kakaknya itu. Bocah itu memandang Itachi getir. Entah kenapa, tetapi ia seperti mempunyai firasat kalau Itachi akan pergi. Jauh sekali._

_"Nii-san," panggil sang adik. _

_Itachi berhenti._

_"Kau akan pulang, kan?"_

_Dan pemuda itu menoleh ke arah adiknya. Seulas senyum terpampang di wajahnya._

_"Pasti."_

.

.

8 ular besar menggeliat di udara. Dengan gigi dan sisik yang tajam. _Yamata no Jutsu_ milik Orochimaru keluar sudah. Chakra Orochimaru yang sudah susah payah ditekan dalam tubuh Sasuke kini dengan mudahnya keluar karena chakra Sasuke yang sudah kosong sama sekali. Ya, Orochimaru masih hidup. Dalam tubuh Sasuke. Dan menunggu momen yang tepat untuk keluar seperti sekarang ini.

"Akhirnya keluar juga."

Terlihat sebuah kepala keluar dari mulut salah satu ular. Itachi, dengan Susano'onya berhasil membunuh beberapa kepala dari 8 ular tersebut ketika akhirnya sang tokoh utama menampakkan dirinya. Sesosok manusia dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambut hitam panjang kini tengah berhadapan dengan Itachi. Ia tertawa lebar, tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

JLEB.

Dan pedang raksasa milik Susano'o dari Itachi dengan sukses menembus tubuh Orochimaru. Darah kembali bermuncratan. Dan satu nyawa pun melayang.

"Nah, Sasuke, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

.

.

_"Ketua," Shinobi dengan rambut panjang yang berdiri di samping Fugaku berbicara dengan geram."Tidak bisa dimaafkan lagi. Tolong berikan perintah penangkapan!"_

_"Nii-san, hentikan!"_

_!?_

_Sasuke sudah tak tahan lagi. Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui tentang ini semua. Bocah itu tidak suka melihat kakaknya yang seperti ini. Itachi yang angkuh, dingin dan egois seperti ini bukan Itachi Uchiha. Bukan seperti Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke Uchiha. Bukan. Uchiha kecil itu ingin kakaknya yang dulu kembali.._

_"Tolong, Nii-san.."_

.

.

"Sudah berakhir, Sasuke."

Orochimaru sudah pergi. Sasuke sudah kembali dari jotainya. Para ular itu sudah mati. Kini hanya ada Itachi dan Sasuke. Sepasang kakak beradik dari klan Uchiha. Pertarungan sudah hampir berada di puncaknya. Kedua belah pihak sudah kehabisan chakra. Tinggal takdir yang menentukan.

"Dengan ini, matamu milikku."

Itachi maju perlahan. Mendekati adiknya yang masih berada di posisinya. Sudah terlihat sekarang. Itachi maju. Sasuke diam. Sudah bisa dipastikan siapa yang akan menyerang duluan. Namun, tadi sang sulung dari Uchiha tersebut sempat terbatuk beberapa kali. Terlihat tetesan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya kondisi kesehatan Itachi terlihat kurang baik. Namun hal ini tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Itachi terus berjalan maju, menghampiri Sasuke yang mundur perlahan.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Mataku. Milikku."

Tangan kanan Itachi yang berlumuran darah sudah teracung. Bersiap untuk mengambil kedua mata adiknya yang kini sudah terpojok sama sekali. Sasuke sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Hanya bisa merapatkan dirinya ke arah dinding yang membatasi ruang gerak pemuda tersebut. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tubuhnya gemetar.

_Inikah akhirnya?_

Sasuke melihat sosok kakaknya yang sudah semakin mendekat. Tubuhnya sudah dalam posisi yang terdesak. Ia sudah tidak bisa mundur. Sementara Itachi sudah berada beberapa meter di depannya. Di depan matanya. Sasuke menggeram.

_Seperti ini kah akhir dari balas dendam yang kurencanakan sejak lama?_

Berhadapan. Kini Itachi sudah berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke. Keduanya terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya Itachi mengangkat tangannya sekali lagi. Tepat menuju wajah adiknya yang sudah pucat pasi. Dan pertarungan yang telah direncanakan sejak lama ini akan berakhir. Pemenangnya sudah bisa ditentu—

Eh?

Sasuke membelalak heran. Itachi tersenyum. Ya. Tersenyum. Bukan senyuman penuh kemenangan. Tetapi senyuman lembut dari kakak kepada adiknya. Entah apa maksudnya senyuman itu. Sasuke sudah tidak bisa lagi menjalankan otaknya dengan baik saat itu. Kedua jari Itachi sudah mendekati matanya. Beberapa senti lagi.

Tuk.

Dan kedua jari yang bernoda darah itu mendarat tepat di dahi sang adik.

.

.

_"Nii-san..."_

_Sasuke menghampiri Itachi yang sedang memakai sepatu di ruang depan. Cengiran terpampang jelas di wajah mungil nan lucu milik sang adik._

_"Hari ini temani aku latihan jurus shuriken dong..."_

_"Aku sibuk. Sama Otousan saja juga bisa kan?"_

_"Habiis... Katanya untuk jurus shuriken kakak lebih jago."_

_Akhirnya Itachi menoleh. Ia mengibaskan tangan, seolah menyuruh Sasuke kecil untuk mendekat. Sang bocah pun tersenyum senang dan berlari mendekati kakaknya, berharap agar ia menerima permintaannya untuk mengajari jurus shuriken. Namun.._

_Tuk._

_"Ouch!"_

_"Maaf Sasuke, lain kali saja ya.."_

"_Huh!" Sasuke menggerutu. Itachi sering sekali mengerjai dirinya seperti ini. Bocah itu kini hanya memandang sebal Itachi yang sedang tersenyum geli di sebelahnya. Dengan tangan kanan yang mengusap dahinya yang terkena sentuhan dua jari dari kakaknya tersebut._

.

.

Kedua jari milik Itachi perlahan merosot turun dari wajah Sasuke, meninggalkan jejak darah di sana. Tubuh sang sulung Uchiha itu limbung. Susano'o miliknya perlahan memudar. Dan tubuh itu terjatuh. Membentur dinding di belakang Sasuke sebelum akhirnya terbaring tak sadarkan diri di tanah.

Sasuke terdiam. Itachi roboh. Ia mati. Pemuda itu masih tidak percaya sepenuhnya. Sebelumnya ia melihat Itachi berjalan menuju ke arahnya dengan ambisi yang kuat untuk memiliki matanya. Dan kemudian ketika sudah dekat ia hanya menyentuhkan kedua jarinya ke dahi Sasuke dan roboh begitu saja. Memang hal yang tidak masuk akal, tetapi ini nyata. Itachi tak bernapas. Ia hanya berbaring diam. Tak bernyawa.

_Aku berhasil, kak.._

Sang bungsu Uchiha akhirnya menghela napas. Ia memandangi sosok kakaknya yang kini sudah tak bernyawa. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke yang sudah penuh dengan bercak darah. Ia berhasil. Dirinya telah menuntaskan ambisi yang ia kejar sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Membunuh seorang pembunuh. Targetnya sudah tercapai sepenuhnya. Itachi Uchiha sudah tak ada lagi di dunia.

_Lihat? Akhirnya aku berhasil membunuhmu. Aku sudah cukup kuat, kan? Akuilah kekuatanku sekarang. Aku ingin mendengar kau bilang aku adalah ninja yang hebat, seperti dulu. Seperti aku menginginkan ucapan 'anakku memang hebat' dari Otousan. Membunuh seorang pelarian tingkat S, itu termasuk hebat bukan? Akuilah kak, sekali lagi._

Dan semua seakan mengabur. Tubuh Sasuke yang kelelahan ambruk, terbaring di sebelah mayat kakaknya.

ZRAASSH

Hujan turun sekali lagi. Gemuruh petir memecah kesunyian. Rintikan air hujan mulai membasahi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Alam seakan bersedih kehilangan seorang Itachi Uchiha. Ikut mendoakan ketenangannya di alam sana. Ya, Itachi telah selesai menuntaskan misi. Adiknya sudah menjadi kuat. Dan ia berhasil mati di tangan adiknya sendiri. Sasuke Uchiha.

Ia hanya tinggal berharap, Sasuke tidak terus menerus pergi ke jalan yang salah. Ia ingin adik tersayangnya itu menggunakan kekuatannya untuk hal yang lebih baik. Itachi tak mau Sasuke mengikuti jejaknya yang dengan teganya membantai klan sendiri.

.

Ya, Itachi hanya bisa berharap. Dan terus berharap.

.

Sampai saat yang dinanti itu tiba.

-TBC-

* * *

_GOMEN LAMA UPDATENYAAAA :(( uh, udah telat 1 bulan lebih lagi, maafkan sayaaa. Akhir-akhir ini jarang ada kesempatan buat ngetik fic dan nengok fanfiction lagi, tapi update selanjutnya akan diusahakan lebih cepat lagi :)_

_Ah ya, biar dijelaskan lagi, jadi maksud fic chapter ini adalah menyatukan antara waktu yang sekarang dengan flashback. Huruf yang ditulis dengan huruf normal, itu berarti keadaan sekarang. Untuk yang dicetak miring, itu berarti flashback. Mohon dimaafkan kalau ada yang kurang dimengerti.  
_

_**+ Melody-Cinta **__: he? Saya? Masashi Kishimoto? :PP anda berlebihaan, hehe. Kalo saya Masashi mah saya ga akan biarin Itachi mati :'( weehee makasih banyaak, makasih juga reviewnyaa hehe _

_**+ Shena BlitzRyuseiran **__: ah, maafkan alurnya yang tiba-tiba ngebut ini D: saya beneran ga kepikiran masukin episode yang itu, beneran deh. Baru inget pas ngetik fic yang chapter lalu, tapi referensinya juga saya waktu itu belom ada, jadi agak-agak susah, maaf yaa :( ah ya, makasih reviewnyaa_

_**+ coffee lover **__: iyaa, ini juga updatenya lama, maafkan sayaa coffe-san, saya akan berusaha membagi waktu lebih baik lagi nanti D: maafkan alurnya juga D: saya ga kepikiran masalahnya huhu :headbang: ehehe makasih reviewnyaa_

_**+ Hana Erliana **__: iya emang, saya juga bayangin Kisame ditinggal Itachi sedih :( kan mereka udah cocok banget.. iya, chap ini tarungnya hehe makasih reviewnyaa_

_**+ dilabcd : **__emang, Karin mah kan emang kaya gitu :P iya, chap ini tarungnya hehe baca dan review lagi yaaaa adilah makasih hehehe _


	11. The Truth

_Akhirnya update. Last chapter, maaf ga bilang-bilaang. Happy reading :)_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_

* * *

  
_

**Uchiha no Monogatari**

An Itachi and Sasuke story

By _cumanakecil_

_--_

**SASUKE'S POV**

Ruangan yang sangat gelap. Sepertinya ini sebuah gua. Itulah anggapan yang melintas di otakku ketika membuka mataku. Mengapa aku bisa berada di sini? Seluruh tubuhku serasa mati rasa. Ingin rasanya bangun dari posisi tidurku dan menyelidiki tempat ini lebih jauh. Tetapi ternyata tubuhku tak mau diajak kompromi.

"Lukamu sudah kuobati."

S-siapa itu? Aku spontan bangun terduduk, berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan kepalaku yang pening seketika. Tulang punggungku seakan mau patah rasanya. Tapi.. Suara siapa tadi? Aku mengedarkan pandangan, berusaha mencari sosok manusia di antara dinding-dinding dan lorong batu. Penerangan yang hanya diberikan oleh sebatang lilin membuat cahaya yang menerangi ruangan itu sangat minim. Hanya cahaya api yang berpendar.

Aku menyipitkan mata, memandang sebuah lorong hitam yang berada di bagian kananku. Tak ada cahaya lilin yang menerangi, tetapi entah kenapa aku yakin kalau suara itu berasal dari sana.

"Kau menang."

Itachi. Satu nama yang spontan melintas di benakku ketika mendengar kata-kata sosok itu. Dan pertarungan antara aku dengannya muncul kembali. Bagaikan film pendek yang berputar di otakku. Ya, aku berhasil membunuhnya.

Tap.

Sesosok berpakaian serba hitam muncul dari lorong gelap itu. "Kita pernah bertemu, tetapi sebagai musuh."

Bentuk topengnya yang berwarna jingga dan melingkar itu mengingatkanku pada salah satu anggota akatsuki yang autis dan tak bisa diam. Ada apa gerangan ia membawaku ke sini? Sayang, aku tak bisa membunuhnya seperti aku membunuh Deidara dulu.

"Aku membawamu ke sini untuk menyampaikan sesuatu." aura sang sosok bertopeng itu berbeda dari pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. "Sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak tertarik."

"Ini tentang Itachi Uchiha."

Aku masih terdiam. Otakku terlalu lelah untuk bekerja cepat. Itachi Uchiha? Pengkhianat klan Uchiha itu? Bah. Dia sudah mati. Untuk apa diungkit-ungkit lagi? Nama Itachi Uchiha kini hanya pantas untuk direndahkan sebagai penjahat yang dengan tidak elitnya mati di tangan adiknya sendiri. Tak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari kakakku itu.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya, Sasuke."

Tak ada satu kata pun yang meluncur keluar dari mulutku. Tak ada gunanya menanggapi orang ini. Hanya kedua mata onyxku yang menatapnya tajam. Seenaknya saja ia mencampuri urusanku dengan Itachi.

"Tak percaya? Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri." pria itu meraih topeng jingga yang menutupi mukanya.

"Sama denganmu, aku adalah anggota klan Uchiha yang tersisa."

E—eh? Apa katanya? Klan Uchiha?

Aku spontan mengarahkan pandangan ke arahnya. Setahuku Itachi membunuh seluruh anggota klan Uchiha. Kecuali aku. Dan orang itu. kedua mata onyxku membulat seketika. Berarti sosok aneh bertopeng melingkar yang selama ini kuketahui sebagai anggota Akatsuki ternyata adalah..

"Orang yang mengetahui kebenaran tentang Itachi Uchiha."

DEG

Mata onyx kananku seakan bereaksi ketika sosok di depanku itu membuka topeng dan memperlihatkan sharingannya. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang tiba-tiba mengaliri indera pengelihatanku. Dan kemudian kulihat api hitam menyambar sang pria bertopeng. Amaterasu. Dariku. Dari mataku.

"Ugh!"

Serasa ada yang membakar mataku. Aku menunduk, menekan mata kananku yang terasa nyeri. Apa tadi? Dari mana amaterasu itu berasal? Aku terengah-engah. Energi tiba-tiba yang berasal dari mataku tadi seakan mengambil seluruh kekuatan tubuhku. Mengumpulkannya di satu tempat. Membuat anggota tubuhku yang lain menegang.

"A—apa yang terjadi?"

"Itu amaterasu yang Itachi tanamkan dalam dirimu."

Sosok itu bangkit kembali dalam gelap. Ia mengambil topengnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan memakainya kembali. Kemudian berjalan, mendekat ke arahku. "Dia melepaskan jurus padamu untuk membunuhku. Tapi mungkin juga untuk menjauhkanmu dariku."

"Apa.. Yang kau bicarakan?" untuk apa Itachi menanamkan amaterasu dalam diriku? Untuk apa ia peduli? Aku hanya ia anggap sebagai seorang adik yang bodoh dan tak tahu apa-apa. Lalu untuk apa?

"Kau ingat, sebelum mati Itachi melakukan sesuatu padamu. Ia memindahkan kemampuannya ke dalam tubuhmu."

Menyentuhkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ke arah dahiku. Apakah di saat itu Itachi menanamkan amaterasu padaku? Rasanya mustahil.

Aku memandang lelaki di depanku ini dengan tatapan tajam. Apakah aku sudah masuk ke dalam jebakan liciknya? Madara Uchiha, jangan harap aku sebodoh itu untuk dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam perangkapmu. "Untuk apa Itachi melakukan itu?"

"Kau masih tidak mengerti juga?" sosok itu melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat ke arahku beberapa langkah.

.

"Itu untuk melindungimu, Sasuke."

.

A—bicara omong kosong apa orang ini? Melindungi, katanya? Seorang Itachi yang notabene adalah pengkhianat kelas atas yang telah membunuh seluruh anggota keluarga dan klannya sendiri, rela untuk mati untuk melindungiku? Apa orang ini sudah gila?

"Bicara konyol apa kau, hah?!" emosiku memuncak. Apa hak orang ini untuk berbicara seenaknya mengenai Itachi? Itachi sudah mati! Tak ada gunanya lagi untuk membicarakannya. Aku adiknya! Aku yang paling tahu tentangnya. Madara Uchiha hanyalah orang brengsek yang tak tahu apa-apa! Dan sekarang ia menjadi orang yang seakan tahu segalanya? Bah. Sampah.

"Berhenti bicara tentang Itachi atau kubunuh kau."

Madara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang Itachi." ia memalingkan wajah, menatap lorong kosong yang berada di sebelahnya. "Tetapi aku tahu. Dan Itachi mati tanpa mengeta—"

"DIAM! AKU TAK PEDULI LAGI SOAL ITU! ENYAHLAH KAU DARI HADAPANKU!!"

Amarahku membara. Aku menggenggam erat selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhku, seakan ingin merobeknya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Apa-apaan orang ini, HAH?! Datang ke hadapanku seenaknya dan bertindak seolah tahu segalanya. Lagipula.. Sebenarnya apa yang ia ketahui dan aku tidak? Bagiku Itachi hanyalah tak lebih dari seorang pengkhianat!

Aku tak peduli lagi terhadapnya. Itachi sudah mati. Tak ada lagi di dunia. Urusanku dengannya selesai sudah. Tak akan ada lagi yang bisa merubah kenyataan. Bahkan seorang Madara Uchiha sekalipun.

"Kau harus mengetahuinya. Cara hidup Itachi Uchiha, yang mempertaruhkan segalanya demi dunia shinobi, Konoha, dan kau. Adiknya."

Tubuhku gemetar. Apa yang belum aku ketahui? APA? Kepalaku tertunduk. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kakakku? Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengubah asumsiku. Laki-laki itu tak pantas kusebut kakak. Ia pembantai. Pembunuh. Pengkhianat!

Namun bagian otakku yang lain seakan menolakku untuk memotong ucapan Madara. Seakan ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya. Dan kedua alat pendengaranku juga tak mau menulikan diri. Mereka masih berfungsi dengan baik, menangkap setiap gelombang suara yang berasal dari orang di sampingku ini. Memaksaku untuk mendengarkan 'kebohongan' yang akan dilontarkan oleh pria Uchiha itu sesaat lagi.

"Itachi menanamkan amaterasu karena ia tak menginginkan kita bertemu. Kau akan mengerti ketika kau mendengarkan ceritaku."

"Hanya 4 orang yang mengetahui kebenaran Itachi. Hokage ketiga sudah mati, hingga hanya 3 orang yang tahu. Dan mereka tak akan pernah buka mulut, agar kebenaran itu lenyap selamanya—dan Itachi juga menginginkan hal itu."

A—apa yang ia bicarakan? Aku mencengkram selimutku lebih erat. Kebenaran? Kebenaran katanya? Lalu semua yang kutahu sedari dulu itu hanyalah kebohongan, begitu? Omong kosong. Ingin rasanya aku membungkam mulut orang sok tahu ini.

"Tetapi aku juga tahu kebenarannya. Dan Itachi mati tanpa mengetahui hal itu. Ia memasangkan amaterasu ke matamu yang akan bereaksi ketika melihat sharinganku, itu semua untuk mencegahku berbicara padamu."

"O—omong kosong apa?" kedua mata onyxku menatap kosong. "Melindungi katanya? Kebenaran?" hati dan otakku belum siap. Apa lagi yang akan dikatakan orang ini? Siapa sebenarnya Itachi? Napasku memburu. Tidak, Itachi bukan siapa-siapa. Itachi hanyalah seorang—

"Ingat Itachi baik-baik."

Kakakku adalah seorang pengkhianat. Pembunuh. Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanyalah seorang pecundang yang mati di tangan adik—

"Ingat kakakmu yang baik hati."

.

**"_Besok aku akan pergi ke acara penerimaan murid baru di akademi Sasuke."_**

"O—orang itu hanya berniat untuk membunuhku.. Kan?"

.

**"_Kau dan aku adalah saudara yang unik. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu sebagai dinding yang harus kau lampaui."_**

"Dia bilang dia akan merebut mataku!"

.

Seluruh kenanganku bersamanya terus berputar di otakku. Mencekik jantungku. Dia.. Orang jahat kan? Dia pantas untuk dibenci! Orang itu pantas untuk dibunuh! Namun seluruh ingatan masa kecilku tentang Itachi seakan menentang semuanya. Itachi baik hati! Itachi kakak yang sempurna! Pergulatan batin terjadi di hatiku. Si—siapa sebenarnya Itachi? Dadaku sesak seketika.

"Ahk!"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sasuke. Tarik na—"

Namun refleks aku menepis tangan Madara dari bahuku. "JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" napasku terengah-engah. Orang ini.. Kalau tidak ada Madara, aku tidak akan seperti ini! Orang brengsek di depanku ini mengacaukan semuanya! Itachi pembunuh! Itachi bukan kakak yang baik hati!

Namun, bagaimanapun aku mencamkan hal itu, kini sudah tak sama lagi. Sebagian hati kecilku memberontak. Menentang keras asumsiku itu. Seakan ingin menghidupkan kembali sosok Itachi Uchiha yang baik hati. Hatiku lelah. Otakku lelah. Ingin membantah tetapi tak bisa. Mulutku terkunci.

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"Sudah sadar?"

Sebuah suara seakan menyambut kelopak mataku yang baru saja terbuka. Kepalaku masih pening. Tetapi bayangan tentang Itachi seakan tak mau lepas dari otakku. Sebagian rambutku menjuntai ke depan mataku, menghalangi pengelihatan. Mengganggu sa—HEY! Apa-apaan ini?

"Maaf, aku mengikatmu. Ini kulakukan biar kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku."

Ingin memberontak. Tetapi tubuhku sepertinya tidak mengizinkannya. Maka aku hanya menunduk, menenangkan pikiran. Tak ada gunanya membentak dan bertarung sekarang. Kini semuanya sudah terlambat. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menerima kenyataan.

"Itachi.. Dia musuhku." aku lelah akan semua yang kurasakan. Yang kupikirkan. Sulit untuk meyakini diri sendiri sekali lagi. "Dia membunuh Otousan dan Okaasan. Anggota Akatsuki. Keberadaan yang harus dibenci.."

Madara menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Topeng melingkarnya menatap ke arahku yang masih tertunduk. "Malam itu, dia memang membantai klan Uchiha dan pergi dari Konoha.

Aku tahu itu. Buat apa memberi tahu lagi? Orang itu membuatku menjadi yatim piatu. Membunuh segenap harapanku. Orang brengsek itu sudah menghan—

.

"Dan itu misi yang diberikan Konoha."

.

A—apa?

"Itu awal kebenaran Itachi."

Mata onyxku membulat seketika. Apa katanya? "Misi..?"

"Itachi menjadi korban dari takdir yang berlangsung sejak dulu." bisa kurasakan mata onyx Madara menatap mata onyxku dalam. Misi? Sebegitu hina kah Konoha sehingga memberikan misi seperti itu pada Itachi? Dunia ini sudah gila.

"Dan atas dasar apa aku harus percaya padamu?" aku tak bisa percaya begitu saja kepada orang itu. Bisa saja Madara hanya mempengaruhiku. Itachi pembunuh. Pengkhianat. Dan orang di depanku ini dengan mudahnya membuatku mematahkan asumsi itu? Tidak semudah itu, Madara.

Madara mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak punya bukti. Terserah kalau kau mau percaya atau tidak."

Aku memalingkan kepala. Bah. Bahkan orang sok tahu ini tidak punya bukti?

"Tapi setidaknya dengarkan dulu ceritaku."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya tidak berguna juga aku mendengarkan bualannya. Toh ia tak punya bukti. Tetapi.. Tak ada salahnya juga. Aku hanya perlu meyakinkan diriku kalau semua yang dikatakannya itu salah. Tak ada salahnya kan 'menyenangkan hati' pria itu barang sebentar? Kalau staminaku sudah pulih, toh aku akan membunuhnya ini.

"Baiklah, ceritakan."

Madara menghela napas pendek. Ia menurunkan tangannya sementara memulai untuk membuka suaranya. "Ini cerita tentang 80 tahun yang lalu."

"Dahulu, dunia adalah zaman perang saudara yang selalu penuh pertempuran. Di antara seluruh klan yang bertarung, hanya ada 2 klan yang ditakuti. Klan Senju, dan klan kita, klan Uchiha."

Cerita klasik. Aku sudah mendengar dan membacanya ratusan kali.

"Di antara anggota Uchiha, aku terlahir sebagai pemilik chakra yang kuat dan istimewa. Zaman dimana kekuatan adalah segalanya membuatku terus memanfaatkan teman dan keluargaku."

Madara mengambil mata adiknya. Cerita itu sudah kudengar dari Itachi. Tch. Kedua orang itu sama saja tidak punya hati. Mengambil hak milik orang lain untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Bah. Menjijikan.

Madara bangun dari duduknya. "Aku sering bertarung dengan klan Senju menggunakan mangekyou itu. Saat klan Senju bergerak, saat itu jugalah Uchiha bergerak. Keduanya memiliki tingkat kehebatan yang sama dan seimbang."

"Tetapi suatu hari, klan Senju mengajukan gencatan senjata, dan Uchiha menyetujuinya. Hanya aku yang menentang. Untuk apa klan Uchiha menderita selama ini? Apa arti pengorbanan mata adikku?"

Pengorbanan? Bukankah Madara mengambil mata adiknya dengan paksa? Entah aku harus percaya pada pria di depanku ini atau Itachi. Keduanya sama-sama picik dan suka berbohong.

Madara kemudian menceritakan kalau ia pergi dari desa. Dirinya merasa dikhianati. Aku tak tahu jalan pikiran orang ini, karena Madara memutuskan untuk menjadi pembalas dendam dan menentang Konoha. Ternyata benar, pria itu menggunakan kekuatannya untuk hal yang salah. Walaupun ia sempat memberi alasan kenapa ia melakukan hal itu, aku tidak sepenuhnya percaya. Untuk apa percaya pada cerita tanpa bukti seperti itu?

"Namun, disaat aku sudah dianggap mati, mulailah muncul para anggota Uchiha yang meneruskan jejakku. Mereka menyadari kalau klan Uchiha semakin hari semakin disingkirkan—saat itu yang menjadi hokage adalah adik dari Hashirama Senju. Tempat tinggal klan dipindah ke pinggir desa. Dan akhirnya Uchiha sepakat melaksanakan kudeta untuk menguasai desa."

Mata onyxku membulat, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Uchiha? Kudeta? Kapan? Ketidakpercayaanku pada Madara perlahan memudar. Semua yang ia ceritakan terasa nyata. Dan wajar. Aku memang pernah mempertanyakan lokasi tempat tinggal Uchiha yang berada di bagian pinggiran Konoha. Tetapi aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau semua ini ada hubungannya dengan perseteruan antara klan Senju dan Uchiha.

"Lalu petinggi Konoha menyusupkan mata-mata ke dalam klan Uchiha."

.

"Dan itu Itachi. Kakakmu."

.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa karena kau masih kecil. Sementara Fugaku—yang menjabat sebagai pemimpin kudeta—menjadikan Itachi sebagai jembatan penghubung utama antara klan dengan desa. Itachi membocorkan informasi tentang Uchiha kepada pihak desa. Saat itulah Itachi menjadi agen ganda."

"Mengapa Itachi membocorkannya?!" aku tidak habis pikir. Kalau begitu sama saja mengkhianati klan Uchiha, kan? Lalu apa gunanya Madara menceritakan hal ini? Sama saja, pemuda itu akan selalu aku anggap sebagai pengkhianat.

Madara menunduk. Entah apa yang sedang berada di benaknya. "Itachi kecil trauma pada peperangan. Itu membuatnya menjadi lelaki yang cinta damai. Dan petinggi desa memanfaatkan kondisi tersebut. Mereka memberikan misi itu."

"Tetapi, ada satu hal yang tidak bisa dia lakukan."

.

"Itachi gagal membunuh adiknya."

.

Aku menatap kosong. Apa katanya? Benteng ketidakpercayaanku sudah habis tak tersisa. Tak ada waktu lagi untuk mencerna mana yang bohong mana yang tidak. Kesemuanya terlanjur masuk ke indera pendengaranku. Menyelusup ke otakku. Menikam jantungku. Sesak. Sekali lagi, bayangan kenanganku dengan Itachi diputar ulang. Memoriku tentangnya terbuka habis.

_**Mendendamlah! Membencilah! Lalu teruslah hidup dengan cara memalukan. Lari dan terus lari. Bergantung pada hidupmu. Lalu, milikilah mata yang sama denganku dan datanglah ke hadapanku.**_

"Dia berharap kau jadi kuat. Ia memutuskan untuk mati dalam pertarungan denganmu. Untuk memberikan kekuatan baru padamu."

"Bohong.."

Hatiku terus memberontak. Semua itu tidak benar! Tetapi sebagian yang lain memaksaku untuk mempercayainya. Aku sudah terpengaruh sepenuhnya. Sial.

"Semua itu bohong.."

Aku terus membantah, berharap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku itu benar adanya. Madara berbohong. Itachi tak mungkin seperti itu. Seorang Itachi Uchiha adalah pengkhianat. Pembunuh. Pembantai. Pengecut! Napasku sesak, mendengar kata demi kata yang mengalir keluar dari bibir orang di depanku. Tentang Itachi. Kakakku. Apakah aku harus percaya?

"Omong kosong. Aku berkali-kali hampir dibunuhnya!"

"Kalau Itachi serius, kau pasti sudah mati! Semua reaksimu sudah diperhitungkannya. Ia memang sengaja mendesakmu. Kau tahu alasannya?"

Orochimaru.

Ya, hanya nama itu yang melintas di benakku. Aku spontan menoleh, melihat ke bahu kiri bagian belakang dimana semestinya segel itu—

Tidak ada. Bersih. Segel Orochimaru sudah hilang sepenuhnya. Itachi yang membunuh Orochimaru dengan susano'onya. Tetapi..

Kenapa?

Semua ucapan dari Madara kembali terngiang di kepalaku. Itachi.. Pengkhianat itu sengaja mendesakku supaya _ia _keluar..? Dan membebaskanku dari segel_nya_..?

Aku terdiam. Pikiranku kosong. Semua yang Madara katakan terasa sangat nyata—dan entah kenapa hati kecilku mempercayainya—. Aku tidak boleh terpengaruh olehnya! Ini hanya jebakan. Ingat, Sasuke, Madara adalah orang jahat. Ingat itu.

"Bohong!"

Aku melontarkan seluruh argumentasiku, membantah setiap kata-katanya. Mengucapkan seluruh pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berputar di benakku. Sesempurnanya kebohongan dari Madara, pasti ada satu celah kecil dimana ia lengah. Pasti ada. Aku membentaknya. Menyalurkan seluruh amarahku. Berusaha agar seluruh kata-kata tentang Itachi yang ia katakan itu tidak mempengaruhiku.

Tetapi nihil. Semua bisa ia jawab dengan baik. Sekali lagi—seakan nyata. Hati kecilku semakin memberontak. Darahku mengalir dengan cepat. Aku tidak boleh kalah.

"HENTIKAN! ITU BOHONG! SEMU—"

"Kau masih hidup, Sasuke! Itu adalah bukti paling nyata!"

Mulutku terkunci. Rapat.

"Itachi, membunuh teman, pacar, serta ayah dan ibunya." Madara bangkit. Suaranya melunak ketika melangkahkan kaki ke arahku yang masih terpaku diam.

Pria itu melipat kakinya, berjongkok di depanku dan mengeluarkan kunainya. Aku tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa. Hanya menatap kosong ke arah topeng melingkarnya. "Hanya sang adik yang tidak bisa dibunuhnya."

Srak.

Madara memotong tali yang mengikatku satu persatu. "Kau tahu apa artinya?"

.

"Baginya, nyawamu lebih penting daripada desa."

.

Kosong. Kini hatiku percaya sepenuhnya pada ucapan Madara. Tak ada lagi argumentasi yang bisa kulontarkan. Semua nyata. Sial, aku sudah benar-benar percaya pada pria itu. Semua ucapannya mematahkan asumsiku pada Itachi sedari dulu.

Itachi pengkhianat.

_Tidak. Ia hanya ingin melindungi desa._

Itachi pembunuh.

_Jika ia tak membunuh seluruh klan Uchiha, maka Konoha akan terpecah belah._

Itachi tak punya hati. Penjahat.

_Untukku. Ia melakukan semuanya untuk memberikan kekuatan baru padaku. Ia rela untuk dicap sebagai orang jahat. Semuanya demi adiknya. Sasuke Uchiha. Aku._

.

.

.

Deburan ombak yang memecah lautan seakan turut bersedih akan kenyataan. Akan takdir yang diterima oleh seorang Itachi Uchiha. Yang menerima aib sebagai ganti kehormatan. Kebencian sebagai ganti cinta. Mempertaruhkan seluruh hidupnya demi desa dan adiknya tersayang. Tetes air mataku mengalir jatuh, bersama percikan air yang berasal dari lautan. Menabrak bebatuan.

_Sayonara, Itachi Nii-san.._

_-~-_

_A soft summer rain, a smile that hides a pain  
Why should you be ashamed  
Cause in every life  
A little rain must fall_

_There's a truth behind a cry  
And there's a cry behind a lie  
On every thought that come out wrong  
Just learn from it and please stay strong_

-~-

**: OWARI :**

**

* * *

  
**

_Song © Letto – Truth, Cry and Lie_

_Gomen updatenya lamaaa! Euh. Maafkan saya juga yang menyelesaikan cerita ini tanpa bilang-bilang. Saya juga tadinya nggak kepikiran bakalan selesai disini. Tapi.. Kalau dilanjutin, nanti ga sesuai dengan cerita aslinya. Ini kan canon :D jadi distop sampai sini deh.. Ampuni sayaaaaa!_

_Emosi Sasuke kerasa nggak? O.o saya bikin fic ini lamaa banget, susah nyesuain emosi Sasuke yang naik turun pas diceritain sama Madara. Ini revisi ke berapa.. Ya? Maafkan kalau kurang memuaskan.._

_Balesin review :_

_+ coffee lover : yaaaak, perkiraan anda benar :D maafkan saya yang ternyata updatenya beneran lama huhu. Makasih udah ngikutin cerita ini sampai selesaai ^^ oh ya, Coffee-san kan anonim, kok bisa nemuin cerita ini setiap di update? Padahal fandom Naruto kan penuuh. Sekali update beberapa jam kemudian langsung ada di page 2 aja. Apakah Coffee-san rajin mengunjungi fandom ini tiap hari? Hehe, kalo bukan bolehkah saya tahu? Yaa, nggak tahu juga gapapa sih, cuman penasaran doang hehe (udah penasaran dari beberapa chapter yang lalu soalnya) ^^a_

_+ Kuroi Kira : ahaha, makasiih. Udah update nih, yang terakhir pula :P_

_+ Melody-Cinta : wuaaa maafkan saya yang menamatkan cerita ini tanpa bilang bilang T^T makasiih, makasih banyak udah ngikutin cerita ini sampai akhir :D_

_+ miyamiyamiyayam : makasiih, ini chapter terakhir, maaf ya ga bilang bilang ^,^ e-eh? 24 August in His Life? O.o wuah, saya bales di PM aja, oke? Hehe,_

_**Special thanks for :**_

**Naara Akira, Shena BlitzRyuseiran, syllie charm, akikocchi, bananaprincess, Azuka Kanahara, Kira Desuke, min-sunye, alegre541, Raiko Arazawa, cumanumpanglewat, Melody-Cinta, coffee lover, NaMizu no Mai, Violet Mikan Hinata, Hiroyuki Naomi, Carosleth Costa, Hana Elriana, dilabcd, miyamiyamiyayam**

Makasih udah bersedia baca dan review cerita ini, makasih juga buat yang udah baca tanpa meninggalkan jejak, ataupun hanya berkunjung.. Fic ini ga akan jalan tanpa kalian :D

Sampai ketemu di fic saya selanjutnyaa :)

Err, review?


End file.
